Elrond Peredhel: Leben und Werk
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Halbelben sind ein äußerst interessanter Volksschlag. Mir ist die Gelegenheit gegeben worden, jene Halbelbenzwillinge von Kindheit an aufwachsen zu sehen, welche heute, nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges, zu großer Berühmtheit gelangt sind. Mir ist es ein wichtiges Anliegen, jenen Elb mit diesem Buch für die Nachwelt zu verewigen.
1. Vorwort

Halbelben sind ein äußerst interessanter Volksschlag: weder Mensch noch Elb, sondern beides zusammen. Mir ist die Gelegenheit gegeben worden, jene Halbelbenzwillinge von Kindheit an aufwachsen zu sehen, welche heute, nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges, zu großer Berühmtheit gelangt sind.

Vielleicht sollte ich aber erst einmal etwas zu meiner Person erwähnen, damit einiges klarer wird. Mein Name ist Ceomon und ich wurde zu jener Zeit der Wanderungen der Quendi vom See Cuiviénen nach Westen geboren. Wir gehörten zu Finwes Zug, er war unser Fürst, und Zeit meines Lebens habe ich ihn und seine Familie geehrt. Schon früh war mir klar, dass ich ihm dienen wolle, also trat ich in den Dienst seiner Familie ein. Bis heute hat sich daran nichts geändert, denn es war meine Leidenschaft und mein Lebensziel. Bald bat König Finwe mich in den persönlichen Dienst seines Enkelsohnes cundu Maglor, und ich wurde sein Kammerdiener.

Es leuchtet wohl ein und muss nicht besonders betont werden, dass man mit dieser Familie so einiges erlebt. Dennoch hielt ich stets zu meinem Dienstherren – bis zum Ende und aller Konsequenzen zum Trotz. Ebenso ist bekannt, dass Herr Maglor nach dem Sippenmord von Arvernien sich der Herren Elrond und Elros erbarmte, jener Säuglinge, die sonst zum Sterben in der Wildnis ausgesetzt worden wären, und sie lieben lernte wie seine eigenen Söhne. Selbst von seinen eigenen Leuten hatte er viel Unverständnis zu ertragen, sie kannten ihn eben nicht so wie ich.

Die Herren Elrond und Elros gehörten damit freilich zur Familie des Herrn Maglor und damit zur Familie, der ich diene. Nachdem Herr Maglor bis heute spurlos verschwand, war es mir eine Selbstverständlichkeit, mich in den Dienst der Herren Elrond und Elros zu stellen.

Mittlerweile ist mir Herr Elrond schon seit langer Zeit ein sehr guter Freund, der beste, den man sich nur wünschen kann. So ist es mir vor allem ein persönliches Anliegen, jenen Elb mit diesem Buch für die Nachwelt zu verewigen.1 Nun neigt sich das Dritte Zeitalter dieser Welt dem Ende entgegen, Herr Elrond wird schon bald mit den anderen Ringträgern diese Gestade verlassen. Was bleibt dann noch? Jetzt, wo die Macht Vilyas wie auch die Nenyas und Naryas verblasst ist, wird selbst Imladris seinen Zauber verlieren. Die Elben schwinden, das Zeitalter der Menschen ist angebrochen. Menschen sind kurzlebig und vergessen schnell, vielleicht kann ich mit diesem Buch wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit das Werk meines Herrn festhalten. Estel, ich meine, König Elessar wird seine Bedeutung kennen.

* * *

1Natürlich hat er Protest eingelegt und gesagt, ich solle das gefälligst lassen, aber so ist er nun einmal. Manchmal muss man ihn eben zu seinem Glück zwingen. Unsere Abmachung war, dass er jedes Kapitel einzeln absegnet, von Fußnoten dieser Art muss er dennoch nicht unbedingt etwas wissen.


	2. Längst vergessene Jahre

Elrond und Elros (denn der eine ist nicht ohne den anderen zu denken) haben eine recht spezielle Kindheit genossen. Interessanter Weise besitzen sie beide keinerlei nennenswerte Erinnerungen an ihre leiblichen Eltern, tatsächlich haben sie im Laufe der Zeit eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Elwing und vor allem Earendil entwickelt. Sie selbst konnte ich daher nie zu ihrer frühesten Kindheit befragen, hauptsächlich stütze ich mich hier auf Berichte König Gil-galads, der in jener Zeit gelegentlich Arvernien besuchte.

Schon allein wegen ihrer höchst interessanten Abstammung von großen Fürsten der Edain (namentlich zu nennen sind in erster Linien Tuor und Beren), den verschiedensten Geschlechtern der Eldar und nicht zuletzt der Maiar höchstselbst2 war ihre Geburt am 26. coire des Jahres 525 des Ersten Zeitalters ein höchst freudig erwartetes Ereignis. Eigens dafür hatte Earendil eine seiner vielen Reisen auf der Suche nach Aman verschoben, um bei seiner Frau sein zu können, was in etwa damit zu vergleichen ist, Herrn Elrond von seinen geliebten Büchern zu trennen. Ja, es ist so, mein Herr, also schreibe ich es auch auf!

Elwing liebte ihre Söhne sehr3 und sie brauchte lange, um ihnen ihre Namen zu geben, Als sie es doch tat, denke ich, überkam sie ein Anflug mütterlicher Voraussicht, denn die Namen der Zwillinge beziehen sich offensichtlich auf jene Orte, an denen sie Herr Maglor später finden sollte. Heute weiß im Übrigen keiner mehr, wer von beiden um wie viele Minuten älter ist, es hat für die Zwillinge auch nie eine Rolle gespielt.

Jener 26. coire war ein Freudentag durch und durch. Es wurde gefeiert und gelacht, immerhin war dieser eine Tag ein Lichtblick in jenen dunklen Zeiten, in denen Morgoth über beinahe ganz Beleriand Macht erlangt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es aber für Elwing die größte Freude an diesem Tag, dass Earendil versprach, nun für längere Zeit daheim zu bleiben. Selbst der Hohe König Gil-galad hatte angekündigt, sobald als möglich nach Arvernien zu segeln, um die Zwillinge auf dieser Welt zu begrüßen. Für eine kurze Zeit schien alles gut, auch wenn Morgoths Schatten immer größer und dunkler wurden.

Earendil konnte sein Versprechen, nun für eine Weile daheim zu bleiben, kein Jahr lang durchhalten. Schon bald nahm er von neuem seine Suche wieder auf und oft blieb Elwing für lange Zeit allein daheim bei ihren Söhnen. Manchmal erzählte mir Elrond, dass er bruchstückhafte und äußerst verschwommene Erinnerungen an jene Zeit hatte und eine nicht näher erkennbare Elbin sah, von der er vermutete, dass sie Elwing sei (er nannte sie nie Mutter und tut es auch heute noch nicht und wird es wohl auch nie tun). Dass Earendil dabei keinerlei Rolle spielte, sagt wohl alles. Selbst wenn es nicht zum Sippenmord gekommen wäre, wären diese Familienverhältnisse wohl eher schwierig.

Und ja, und doch liebten Earendil und Elwing ihre Söhne. Auf ihre Weise.

Natürlich weiß man nicht, wie sich all das entwickelt hätte, wären Herr Maglor und Herr Maedhros nie in Arvernien eingefallen. Ich kann nur mutmaßen und behaupten, dass Earendil auch dann seinen Söhnen nicht allzu sehr ans Herz gewachsen wäre, die Zeit wäre dafür einfach zu kurz gewesen und die Zwillinge zu jung. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Earendil von der wenigen Zeit auch noch einen Großteil auf der Suche nach einem Weg in den Westen auf See verbrachte. Elwing hingegen gab sich wirklich Mühe, ihren Söhnen eine gute Mutter zu sein, die immer für sie da sein wollte. Ironischer Weise hatten die Zwillinge dennoch nie das Gefühl kennen gelernt, eine Mutter zu haben, als Herr Maglor sie fand, waren sie ja noch so jung.

Vielleicht mag sich der eine oder andere über meine Wortwahl wundern, doch Halbelben sind, was das Wachstum angeht, weder mit Elben noch mit Menschen zu vergleichen. Ihr Heranwachsen ist noch langsamer als selbst das der Menschen, sodass sie auch mit sechs Jahren noch Säuglinge waren, die gerade einmal krabbeln konnten und lediglich nana und ada brabbelten.

Gil-galad hielt natürlich sein Versprechen, persönlich die Zwillinge auf dieser Welt zu begrüßen, auch wenn er etwas länger dafür brauchte. Der König, der ja selbst im Exil lebte, hatte sehr viel zu organisieren und zu überschauen, sodass ein rein freundschaftlicher Besuch in Arvernien nur sehr weit hinten anstehen konnte. Dennoch schaffte er es schließlich, sich ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Elwing ihren Söhnen noch keine Namen gegeben. Viele Jahre später zog er Elrond immer wieder damit auf, dass er ihn schon als Säugling auf den Armen gehalten hatte, obwohl er natürlich nicht genau wissen konnte, ob dies auch wirklich stimmte. Es hätte ja genauso gut Elros sein können. Zudem sah Gil-galad die Zwillinge erst nach dem Untergang Beleriands wieder. Wie dem auch sei, dies war jedenfalls Gil-galads Lieblingsspaß, um Elrond dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was er von ihm wollte. Ein zugegebener Maßen gemeines Druckmittel, aber so waren die beiden eben zueinander, der eine wie der andere.

Elwing hat es wohl sicher oft darüber hinweggetröstet, dass Earendil wieder einmal fort war, wenn sie bei ihren Söhnen sein konnte. Und doch warfen Ereignisse ihre Schatten voraus, die ihre Wurzeln weit in der Vergangenheit vergraben hatten. Natürlich hatten mein Herr und seine Brüder schon lange gewusst, dass Berens Silmaril in Arvernien bei Elwing war und sich wohl darauf vorbereitet, ihn wiederzuerlangen. Sie ahnten, dass Elwing ihn nicht freiwillig hergeben würde und zogen heimlich mit einem Heer aus, um den Silmaril notfalls auch mit Waffengewalt zurückzuerobern. Sie taten gut daran. Als sie Elwing eine Botschaft zukommen ließen, lehnte sie freilich ab; ihre Gründe kann ich bis heute nicht verstehen. Das Heer stand schon vor den Mauern der Stadt, die Bewohner hätten ihm niemals widerstehen können. Elwing musste gewusst haben, dass meine Herren nicht zögern würden, die Waffen gegen sie zu erheben. Und doch enthielt sie ihnen den Silmaril, der von Rechts wegen den Feanorern zustand.

Earendil war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder einmal auf hoher See unterwegs und auch Gil-galad erhielt zu spät Kunde von den sich in Arvernien überschlagenen Ereignissen, um noch eingreifen zu können. Von dem Sippenmord will ich hier nichts schreiben, es ist allgemein bekannt, was in jener schicksalhaften Nacht des 22. quelle des Jahres 538 in Arvernien geschah. Vielleicht war all das Schicksal? Wer weiß das schon. Ich vermute, dass Elwing in dem Moment, als ihr Haus gestürmt wurde, ihre Söhne für verloren sah und allein mit dem Silmaril floh, um schließlich verfolgt von Herrn Maedhros mitsamt ihrem Schatz in die Fluten zu springen. Vielleicht war es nur so möglich, dass sie ihrer Heimat so endgültig den Rücken zudrehen konnte, um mit dem Silmaril, der nun seit so vielen Jahrtausenden am Himmel scheint, zu Earendil zu gelangen. Man weiß es nicht, es ist nur eine Mutmaßung meinerseits.

Die Stadt wurde bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt und in Schutt und Asche gelebt. Elrond und Elros wurden ergriffen und in der Wildnis ausgesetzt, damit sie dort verhungern oder von wilden Tieren getötet werden. Nach der Schlacht jedoch fand Maglor die Amme der Kinder, die sich in der Nähe der Kinder versteckt gehalten hatte, um sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zu retten, und man brachte sie vor meinen Herren. Von ihr erfuhr er, wo die Zwillinge waren. Tragischer Weise war dies auch die Stunde, in der Amrod und Amras den Tod fanden, was Feanors zwei älteste Söhne sehr traf und sie endgültig am Boden zerstörte.

Herr Maglor handelte in den Augen vieler in diesem Moment widersprüchlich, als er die Zwillinge suchen ging. Seine eigenen Brüder, welche ebenso Zwillinge gewesen waren, waren soeben getötet worden, und nun wollte er die Kinder seines Feindes Earendil suchen und vor dem Tod in der Wildnis retten. Er fand sie, Elros an einem See spielend und Elrond in einer kleinen Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall, der in den See fiel. Herr Maedhros verlange zunächst, sie zu töten, doch schließlich erlaubte er es seinem Bruder, die Zwillinge auf seine eigene Verantwortung bei sich aufzunehmen.

Natürlich war ich damals zugegen, ich wich niemals von Herrn Maglors Seite. Es waren sehr bewegende Momente, denn es rührte mich sehr an, das Erbarmen meines Herren zu sehen, welches er für diese kleinen wehrlosen Kinder empfand. Er hatte schon ganz Recht, als er damals sagte, dass sie ja nichts für ihre Eltern könnten, dass sie noch völlig unbeschriebene Blätter seien. Herr Maglor kannte noch zahlreiche andere Gründer, die Zwillinge unter seine Obhut zu nehmen. Einer davon war, der Welt zu zeigen, dass sein Bruder und er ganz und gar nicht jene herzlosen Monster waren, für die sie selbst heute noch so viele halten. Hauptsächlich tat er es also auch für seinen Bruder, um sein Ansehen in der Welt wieder in ein besseres Licht zu rücken, auch wenn dieser für die Zwillinge in den ersten Jahren nichts als Hass empfinden konnte.

Viele erstaunt es, dass Maglor die Zwillinge wie seine eigenen Söhne liebte und sie ihn liebten wie ihren leiblichen Vater, der ihnen nie mehr als nur ein Name für eine völlig fremde Person war. Dies erstaunt wiederum mich, denn ist es nicht einleuchtend, dass ein Kinder immer die zu lieben lernt, die gut zu ihm selbst sind? Es müssen doch nicht die leiblichen Eltern sein. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man diese niemals kennen gelernt hat.

So kamen also Elrond und Elros nach Ossiriand in das Herrenhaus auf dem Amon Ereb und für eine kleine Weile kehrte Friede ein in die Herzen der beiden letzten Feanorer.

* * *

2An dieser Stelle legte Herr Elrond lauthals Protest ein, warum dies immer und immer wieder betont werden müsse.

3Mein Herr zwingt mich zu erwähnen, dass sie ihn und seinen Bruder am Ende doch für einen Stein zurückließ.


	3. Der Kampf um die Anerkennung

Natürlich hatte Herr Maglor von Beginn an nichts Anderes erwartet, als dass ihm von allen Seiten Ablehnung gegenüber seiner Entscheidung, den Zwillingen Obhut zu geben, entgegengebracht wurde. Ich erinnere mich noch, als sei es gestern gewesen, wie er damals mit den Zwillingen auf den Armen wieder in das Lager kam, ich an seiner Seite. Ein Elb aus seinem Hausvolk trat ihm in den Weg und zeigte sich besonders aufgebracht über die Kinder. Ich hatte ihn zurück auf seinen Platz verwiesen und ab da auf dem ganzen Weg zu Herrn Maglors Zelt die Hand an meinem Schwert belassen. Ja, es würde schwer werden, selbst dem Hausvolk meines Herrn zu zeigen, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war.

Es brachten damals nur wenige dasselbe Verständnis auf wie ich, die meisten verstanden Herrn Maglors Entscheidung nicht oder wollten sie nicht verstehen. Die Zwillinge waren die Söhne seines erklärten Feindes Earendil. Warum bloß holte er den Feind ins Haus? So fragte sich das Hausvolk auf dem Amon Ereb. Natürlich trauten sich nur wenige, offen gegen Herrn Maglor vorzugehen; er war immer noch ihr Fürst und Prinz und als Sohn Feanors nicht zu unterschätzen. Dennoch war die Spannung spürbar, fast zum Greifen.

Herrn Maglor war von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass er von den Grünelben noch weniger Akzeptanz zu erwarten hatte als von seinen eigenen Leuten. Mörder nannten sie ihn zum immer wiederholten Male und nun auch Kindsentführer, Schänder, und noch vieles mehr riefen sie ihn. Ich bewundere meinen Herren dafür, dass er all das scheinbar eiskalt an sich abblitzen ließ. Er lächelte all jene einfach nur ungerührt an und sagte ihnen nicht selten offen ins Gesicht, dass er vielleicht ein Mörder sein mochte, aber doch niemals ein Kindsentführer. Solch eine enorme Selbstsicherheit kann wohl nur einem Sohn Feanors zu Eigen sein.

Die einzige Probe seines Durchsetzungsvermögens war vielleicht sein eigener Bruder. Es war nicht zu leugnen und Herr Maedhros hatte es auch nie getan: Er hatte die Kinder von Anfang an gehasst. Es hatte Maglor vom ersten Tag an sehr viel Überredungskunst gekostet, seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, die Kinder auf dem Amon Ereb aufzunehmen; Herr Maedhros war noch immer das Oberhaupt ihres Hauses, da konnte Maglor insbesondere bei solch einer Entscheidung nicht über den Kopf seines Bruders hinweg entscheiden ohne seinen Zorn heraufzubeschwören.

Ich erinnere mich noch, wie Herr Maedhros in der ersten Zeit oftmals wütend durch das ganze Haus schrie, Herr Maglor solle die verdammten Bastarde endlich zum Schweigen bringen, denn wie es kleine Kinder nun einmal gern tun, schrien diese zu allen möglichen Anlässen, wenn ihnen etwas nicht passte. Meist war es Hunger oder Unwohlsein, das sie plagte, manchmal, insbesondere in den ersten Wochen, auch Kälte. Wir hatten alle keinerlei Erfahrung mit Halbelben, jeder besaß nur Halbwissen und Gerüchte über sie. So passierte es zunächst noch oft, dass Herr Maglor ihre körperlichen Fähigkeiten überschätzte, worauf sie ihr Missfallen sehr stimmkräftig kundtaten. Herr Maedhros störte sich sehr daran, und ich muss zugeben, dass ich froh war, dass sein Zorn sich in diesen Augenblicken auf seinen Bruder und nicht auf mich richtete; in seinem Zorn war Feanors Ältester noch nie zu unterschätzen gewesen.

Doch Herr Maglor und Herr Maedhros wären keine Brüder, wüssten sie nicht, wie man mit den Eigenheiten des Anderes umzugehen hatte. Für einen Außenstehenden grenzte es nicht selten an ein Wunder (selbst für mich und Rethtulu schien es manchmal so), wie die beiden so schwierigen Charaktere so locker miteinander umgehen konnten. So hielt Maglor den Wutausbrüchen seines Bruders über die Zwillinge stets mit bewundernswerter Gelassenheit stand, ganz ähnlich eines Felsens in der Brandung. Er lächelte einfach nur und sagte nichts. Und schließlich ebbte Maedhros' Zorn ab, brach sich wie die Wellen an den Felsen in der Brandung. Jeder andere außer Maglor hätte niemals den Mut dazu aufbringen können, doch allein so konnte man Herrn Maedhros wirkungsvoll den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Es hatte immerhin zum Ziel geführt: Irgendwann einmal ignorierte Herr Maedhros die Kinder so gut es eben ging. Dies war nicht schwer, denn wie alle kleinen Kinder schliefen auch diese die meiste Zeit, wenn sie nicht gerade Hunger oder sonstige Wehwehchen hatten.

Schließlich entdeckte Herr Maedhros, dass dadurch, dass Herr Maglor nun einen Großteil seiner Zeit für die Kleinen, wie er sie immer liebevoll nannte, opferte, sehr viel Arbeit liegenblieb. Herr Maedhros nahm sich dieser an und ertränkte sich förmlich in ihr. Manch einer würde in seiner Verzweiflung zum Alkohol greifen, Herr Maedhros wählte allerdings diesen Weg. Das war tatsächlich, so seltsam es klingen mag, der Wendepunkt in seiner Beziehung zu den Kleinen. Als einige Jahre später der kleine Elros mit einem Stück Kuchen zu Herrn Maglor getapst kam und voller Stolz und mit noch vollerem Mund verkündete, Herr Maedhros habe ihm und seinem Bruder den Kuchen geben, da wusste Maglor, dass die Kleinen nun endgültig einen Platz in Herrn Maedhros' Herzen gefunden hatten. Direkt darauf hatte der kleine Elros wütend und bockig mit dem Fuß aufstampfend geschimpft, dass Elrond ja gar nichts von seinem Stück abgegeben habe und er das furchtbar gemein fände.4

So war nun einmal Herr Maedhros' Art, seine Zuneigung kund zu tun: Er verteilte kleine Aufmerksamkeiten, meist von ihm mit Zuckerguss verzierte Törtchen; darin war er ein wahrer Meister, er verstand es wie kaum ein anderer, den Pinsel auf Kuchen oder eben auch Leinwand zu schwingen. Damit war Elros' Kuchen für Herrn Maglor das Zeichen, dass nun auch endlich Herr Maedhros die Kleinen akzeptieren konnte. Er hatte sie aufgrund der zahlreichen Verluste seiner Vergangenheit nie so lieben können wie Herr Maglor, der die Kleinen als seine Söhne, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, ansah, so doch aber wie ein Onkel seine Neffen.

In dieser Zeit hatten sich auch die meisten anderen aus dem Hausvolk und auch unter den Sindar mit der veränderten Situation abgefunden. Die Zwillinge wurden nun allgemein akzeptiert, geschätzt und geliebt für das Kinderlachen und die Fröhlichkeit, die sie nach Ossiriand brachten. Nur noch einige wenige verachteten sie für ihre Herkunft und ihre Natur als Halbelben, und das mit einer erstaunlichen Hartnäckigkeit, will angemerkt sein. Einer dieser Elben war Felaroth. Niemand von uns konnte ihn wirklich leiden, er war ein verbitterter, zynischer Elb. Und leider der beste Heiler, der dieser Tage und in dieser Gegend zu finden war. Allein deswegen hatte ihn Herr Maedhros so lange noch im Haus geduldet, damit er sich um die Kleinen kümmern konnte, sollten diese einmal wieder krank sein, obgleich Felaroth den Kindern immer wieder nachstellte und ihnen allerlei versteckte Gemeinheiten vorwarf, die sie oftmals nicht einmal verstanden, da sie einfach noch zu jung dafür waren.

Die Kleinen ließen sich von all diesen Hürden und der langen Zeit, die es brauchte, damit sie endlich von der Großzahl akzeptiert wurden, ebenso wenig beirren wie Herr Maglor, ihr „Onkel", wie sie ihn und Herrn Maedhros immer nannten. Herr Maglor hatte dies so gewünscht, da die Kleinen ihn vor allem zu Beginn immer wieder „Vater" genannt hatten, und ihm das äußerst unangenehm war. Die Kinder hatten es zwar nicht verstanden, warum Herr Maglor dies so wünschte, kamen dem aber nach. Schlussendlich war er dennoch ihrer Vater, Maglor war sich dessen bewusst, ebenso wie er sich bewusst war, dass er dagegen nichts unternehmen konnte und auch insgeheim nicht wollte. Das war er nun einmal für seine Kleinen geworden: ihr Vater.

* * *

4Und das ist der Punkt, an dem Herr Elrond dieses Manuskript endgültig seinem Kamin überantworten wollte. Ich konnte es gerade noch vor den Flammen retten. Er fände es ja schon äußerst fragwürdig, wenn über seine eigenen Kindheitserlebnisse geschrieben würde (er hatte schon an einigen Stellen zuvor scharfe Kritiken und Zensuranliegen vorgebracht, die ich aber geflissentlich ignoriere), dass nun auch sein Bruder eingebunden würde, fände er ganz und gar nicht gut, so sagte er mir. Aber wie es nun einmal ist: Keiner von beiden ist ohne den anderen zu denken, also gehört auch das hier hinein, da kann Herr Elrond reden, wie er will.


	4. Kindheitserinnerungen

Herr Maglor war bestrebt, seinen Kleinen eine möglichst unbeschwerte Kindheit zu ermöglichen. Er wusste, welche Übel in der Welt lauern konnten, und wollte nicht, dass die Kinder jemals mit ihnen in Berührung kommen mussten. Ossiriand war bereits durch die Laiquendi gut bewacht, doch nun verstärkte Herr Maglor auch die noldorischen Wachen an den Grenzen ihres eigenen Gebietes. Auf lange Zeit kam kein Ork mehr auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe des Herrenhauses auf dem Amon Ereb.

Herr Maglor wendete sehr viel Zeit für seine Kinder auf und beschäftigte sich ausgiebig mit ihnen. Er wollte ihnen um jeden Preis ein guter Vater sein. Sie spielten oft stundenlang im Wald und unternahmen viele Ausflüge in das umliegende Land, wenn auch nur äußerst selten zu den Grünelben.

Als die Kinder alt genug waren, schnitze er ihnen zwei kleine Harfen und brachte ihnen das Musizieren bei. Schon immer hatte er ihnen fast jeden Abend Lieder zum Einschlafen vorgesungen, und so waren sie nun Feuer und Flamme, diese hohe Kunst ebenfalls zu erlernen. Herr Elrond hatte später immer behauptet, sein Bruder sei wesentlich talentierter mit der Musik als er, aber das stimmt nicht. Sie beide waren und sind wundervolle Sänger und Harfenisten.5

Die Musik war hernach immer Elronds und Elros' Mittel, ihre Traurigkeit zu überwinden und ihre Harfen waren und sind ihre wertvollsten Besitztümer. Während Elros kein Problem damit hatte, auch vor Freunden zu spielen, übte Elrond seine Kunst lieber ganz für sich allein aus. Selbst vor Verwandten und Freunden spielt er nur selten.

Herr Maedhros hatte nie solch eine Bindung wie sein Bruder zu den Zwillingen aufgebaut, doch auch er konnte sie schließlich in sein Herz schließen, obgleich er bedeutend länger dafür brauchte. Die beiden Halbelben liebten ihn dafür jedoch nicht minder. Ganz im Gegenteil waren sie beharrlich um ihn bemüht, dass es ihm gut ginge.

Natürlich spürten auch sie schon früh, dass es Herrn Maedhros an so manchen Tagen sehr schlecht ging, auch wenn sie noch nicht wissen konnten, dass diese Tage mit den zahlreichen Verlusten in Herrn Maedhros' Leben in Verbindung standen. Egal, wie finster der Herr blickte, sie ließen sich im Gegenzug zu vielen anderen von uns nicht davon abschrecken und gingen zu ihm, um ihn zu trösten und um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Da Herr Maedhros die Angewohnheit hatte, seinen verstümmelten Arm zu reiben, wenn er bedrückt war, schlossen die Kinder, dass er wohl Schmerzen haben müsse. Also hatten sie es sich eine Weile lang auf die Fahne geschrieben, ihm zu helfen und die alte, schon längst verheilte Wunde zu pflegen. Herr Maedhros ließ es zu, da er, wie ich glaube, durchaus gerührt war von der Zuneigung, die die Kinder ihm entgegenbrachten.

Viele ihrer später so charakteristischen Eigenschaften bildeten die Kinder schon in jungen Jahren aus. Sie beide waren bestrebt, anderen zu helfen, und dachten dabei an sich selbst nie an erster Stelle; bedurften andere ihrer Hilfe, stellten sie ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten an. Nur der Bruder stand ihnen über allem. Bei Elrond war und ist dieser Wesenszug besonders stark ausgeprägt. Ging es Elros nicht gut, litt er seelisch gleich noch viel mehr mit. Dies ging so weit, dass er auf der Flucht aus Beleriand sogar bereit war, das eigene Leben zu opfern, wenn es nur Elros ermöglichen würde, die Flucht zu überstehen.

Beide waren und sind sie auch sehr bescheiden, obgleich sie beide schließlich Könige und Fürsten wurden, Elros als erster König Númenors und Elrond als Herr von Imladris. Das liegt darin begründet, dass sie in relativ einfachen, beinahe bürgerlichen Verhältnissen aufwuchsen. Die Feanorer selbst hatten schon längst all ihre Reiche und damit einen Großteil ihrer Macht verloren. Sie lebten in für ihre Ansprüche schon ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Ihr Haushalt war klein, denn ihnen fehlte es vor allem an Geld; ihre Wirtschaft lief schlecht, denn sie besaßen kaum noch Ländereien. Neben Rethtulu und mir, ihren rechten Händen, waren noch ein Koch und sein Gehilfe, eine Handvoll Bedienstete, die für die Sauberkeit und Ordnung zuständig waren, ein Haushalter und ein Bibliothekar angestellt. Darüber hinaus gab es noch Felaroth, den Heiler für die Zwillinge, der jedoch schon nach einigen Jahren von Herrn Maedhros des Hauses verwiesen und vom Waldelben Gwailin ersetzt worden war, dessen Schwester Imariel in der Küche eine Anstellung fand. So waren wir also gerade einmal gute zwanzig Leute in jenem Haus, in dem früher einmal über einhundert Elben gelebt und gearbeitet hatten. Das war wohl kaum das, was man vom Haushalt zweier mächtiger und einflussreicher Prinzen der Noldor von solchem Rang und Namen erwartete, doch es war die Realität. Ihr restliches Volk war über ganz Ossiriand verstreut und hatte sich mit den Laiquendi vermischt.

Elrond und Elros kannten es von klein auf so und nicht anders. Für sie war es immer ein beinahe zu abstrakter Gedanke, ihre Onkel seien von so hohem Rang und Namen, um ihn sich vorzustellen. Sie selbst kannten also fast ein Jahrhundert lang nichts anderes als diesen Lebensstil. Es war für sie die Normalität. Die Idee, dass andere Elben ihnen ihr Essen bereiten, ihr Zimmer richten und ihnen sonst auch in den meisten Aspekten des alltäglichen Lebens helfend unter die Arme griffen, war ihnen völlig suspekt. Die Anonymität eines großen Haushaltes oder gar eines ganzen Hofstaates war ihnen lange Zeit regelrecht zuwider, hatten sie doch im Haus auf dem Amon Ereb jeden persönlich gekannt. Und noch heute wird Elrond regelmäßig wütend, wenn Rethtulu mal wieder gegen sein Chaos ankämpft und ihm sein Essen in mundgerechte Portionen vorsetzt. Vor vielen Jahren, kurz nachdem Gil-galad ihn zum Vizekönig von Eriador und zu seinem Erben ausgerufen hatte, sagte er am Abend danach zu mir, dass er genauso gut Bauer hätte werden können und er wäre ebenso zufrieden gewesen mit seinem Leben.

Trotz ihrer nicht mehr standesgemäßen Lebensweise war sich Maglor bewusst, welches Erbe seinen Kleinen als den Söhnen Earendils und Elwings beschienen werden konnte. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen nicht die Ausbildung mit privaten Haus- und Fechtlehrern zukommen lassen, wie es vielleicht in Arvernien geschehen wäre, aber dennoch waren ihm nicht die Hände gebunden. Seine Art der Bildung, die er den Zwillingen zukommen ließ, war wesentlich subtiler.

Maglor unternahm, wie bereits angesprochen, viel mit ihnen. Oft gingen sie, wenn es das Wetter zuließ, nach draußen in die wunderschöne Natur Ossiriands, wo sie stundenlang miteinander spielten. Nachdem ich ihnen dann stets eine Erfrischung gebracht hatte, nahm Maglor sie bei der Hand, führte sie umher und nannte ihnen die Namen der Pflanzen und Tiere, denen sie begegneten. Dann sollten die Kinder sie wiederholen, und wenn sie sich vieler Namen erinnerten, sang Maglor ihnen etwas vor. Diese Belohnung hatte beinahe denselben Effekt auf die Zwillinge wie die Aussicht auf Süßigkeiten: Sie hätten alles dafür getan.

Auch der bereits angesprochene Gwailin ist ein Beispiel für Herrn Maglors Art der Erziehung. Gwailin entstammte einer kleinen Siedlung der Sindar unweit des Hauses und kannte sich mit Waldkräutern aus. An jenem Tag, an dem er den Kleinen zufällig über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte Herr Maedhros Felaroth des Hauses verwiesen, da seine Gemeinheiten den Kindern gegenüber ein nicht mehr tragbares Maß angenommen hatten. Da passte es, dass plötzlich Gwailin auftauchte und auch noch etwas gegen Elronds Zahnschmerzen tun konnte, die ihn an diesem Tag geplagt hatten; Felaroth hatte dies nicht vermocht.6

Natürlich lag es nicht im beiderseitigen Interesse, dass Gwailin dauerhaft in das Haus einzog wie die anderen Bediensteten; weder die Herren noch Gwailin wollten dies. Also legte Maglor fest, dass Gwailin kommen durfte, wenn die Kinder dies wollen, oder wenn seine Kräuterkenntnisse dies erforderten. So wurden die Zwillinge schon früh an das Befehlen gewöhnt, obgleich sie rein formal darum baten, dass Gwailin kommen könne. Ihr Lebtag hielten sie es so, sie hassten allzu herrisches und herrschaftliches Auftreten. Sie beide wurden dafür später sehr von ihren Untertanen geliebt, auch wenn es leider unter den späteren Generationen der Herren Númenors in Vergessenheit geraten ist.

Herr Elrond hätte es heutzutage lieber, wenn jeder vergessen könnte, dass er „nur" ein halber Elb ist, und hat es im Laufe vieler Jahre auch geschafft, seine körperlichen Konditionen immer mehr den von Elben anzunähern, doch geschah dies nur unter großen Anstrengungen. Halbelben sind grundverschieden von Elben und auch von Menschen, in gewisser Weise zugleich stärker und schwächer als beide Rassen. Fakt ist jedoch, dass sie fast ebenso anfällig sind für Krankheiten wie Menschen, und Maglors Kleine kränkelten besonders gern. Es gab kaum ein Jahr, wo sie beide sich nicht bestimmt vier Erkältungen einfingen und sonst noch mindestens zwei andere Krankheiten mit nach Hause brachten. Zudem Elrond besonders dann, wenn er wieder einmal wuchs, Probleme mit seiner körperlichen Verfassung bekam. Ihm schwindelte und nicht selten wurde ihm für einige Augenblicke schwarz vor Augen.

Die allermeisten, die die Zwillinge kennen gelernt hatten, sagten, dass sie sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich waren und einer kaum vom anderen zu unterscheiden war. Rein äußerlich mag das stimmen – auch wenn sie es nie so empfunden und sich immer gewundert hatten, warum man sie immer wieder verwechselte –, doch charakterlich waren sie bei allen Gemeinsamkeiten doch auch teils sehr unterschiedlich.

Elrond hatte schon immer eine größere Opferbereitschaft für andere aufgewiesen, die nicht nur seinen Bruder einschloss, wenn diesen natürlich auch im Besonderen. Er konnte andere Geschöpfe, egal, ob Elb, Mensch oder Tier, nicht leiden sehen und sah sich stets schon beinahe dazu gezwungen, ihnen zu helfen, egal, ob er nun wirklich Hilfe anbieten konnte oder nicht. Deswegen hat er eine solch große Leidenschaft für die Heilkunde entwickelt, denn sie gab ihm die Möglichkeit, für andere da sein zu können, wenn sie seiner bedurften, und freiwillig bot er jedem seine Hilfe an. Nicht umsonst wird Imladris das letzte gastliche Haus vor der Grenze zur Wildnis genannt.

Ihre Wurzeln findet diese Leidenschaft in seiner Kindheit, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Elros' Katze (sie beide waren schon immer sehr tierlieb gewesen, auch wenn Elros ein Herz für Katzen hatte und Elrond Hunde über alles liebt) hatte während eines Ausfluges mit Herrn Maglor einen kleinen Vogel gerissen und spielte nach Katzenmanier mit ihm, bevor sie ihn tötete. Die beiden Kinder waren über diesen Anblick fürchterlich erschrocken, worauf Herr Maglor die Katze von dem Vogel fortgescheucht hatte und auf Elronds Bitten ihm erlaubt hatte, sich um das verletzte Tier zu kümmern. Herr Maedhros hatte ein altes Medizinbuch besessen, das Elrond einige Tage zuvor heimlich stibitzt hatte, da er unbedingt hatte hineinsehen wollen. Daher besaß er schon ein wenig Grundwissen, das er unter Herrn Maglors Anleitung auch gleich anwenden konnte. Der Vogel lebte daraufhin für eine Weile im Zimmer der Kinder und wurde von ihnen Pieps genannt, denn er zwitscherte ununterbrochen.

Bei dieser Begebenheit bemerkten wir, dass Elrond anscheinend die Gabe der Voraussicht besaß; wenige Jahre später stellten wir selbiges auch bei Elros fest. Zunächst wussten wir nicht, womit wir es zu tun hatten, doch Herr Maglor hatte schließlich einige Tage später in einem der Bücher aus der Bibliothek die Bestätigung gefunden. Er schrieb daraufhin Círdan um Rat bittend an, welcher ihm einige Ratschläge zukommen ließ, wie er damit umzugehen hatte; immerhin heißt es von Círdan, dass bei niemandem sonst diese Gabe stärker ausgeprägt sei. Diese Gabe, das will nebenbei angemerkt sein, zieht sich durch Elros' gesamte Erblinie und findet sich auch heute noch hin und wieder in schwacher Form bei dem einen oder anderen Dúnadan. Ich hörte von König Elessar, dass sein Vetter Halbarad diese Gabe im latenter Form auch besessen hatte, denn er habe wohl gesagt, dass hinter den Pfaden der Toten, die die Graue Schar während der Fahrt der Ringgefährten beschritten hatten, sein Tod in der Schlacht warte, wie es dann auch geschah.

Schon immer war Elros von den Zwillingen der mutigere und forschere. Elrond hielt sich immer lieber im Hintergrund und spielte seine Leistungen und Errungenschaften herunter, auch schon in jungen Jahren. Hatten sie beispielsweise wieder einmal mit Herrn Maglor das Musizieren geübt und der Herr ihn für seine guten Fortschritte gelobt, schob er stets seinen Bruder vor, dass dieser doch viel besser sei. Offen gesagt ist das durchaus eine Unart, aber sie ist ihm einfach nicht auszutreiben.7

Elros hingegen war dem durchaus nicht abgeneigt, dass man auch einmal zu ihm aufsah und man seinem Ratschlag folgte. Die Zwillinge hatten erst in ihren Jugendjahren unter den Sindar einige halbwegs gleichaltrige Spielkameraden gefunden. Elros war der Anführer dieser kleinen Bande, mit der er durch die Wälder zog und allerhand Abenteuer bestand. Elrond hielt sich bei diesen Spielen stets zurück, neidete seinem Bruder aber niemals die Rolle, die dieser dabei innehatte.

Nur bei Tieren war Elrond der eindeutig Mutigere von beiden. Elros hatte in Kindertagen einmal einen Unfall mit einem der Pferde der Herren; das Fohlen einer Stute war ihm auf den Fuß getreten, worauf er gestrauchelt war. Zusätzlich zum gebrochenen Fuß hatte er sich das Bein verdreht. Seitdem hatte er Pferden nicht mehr viel abgewinnen können und hielt sich lange Zeit fern von diesen Tieren.

Nun ist natürlich die Frage berechtigt, warum die beiden erst in ihrer Jugend andere Spielkameraden gefunden hatten. Herr Maedhros und Herr Maglor lebten sehr zurückgezogen, spätestens nach Arvernien trauten sie sich kaum noch jemand anderem als ihrem eigenen Hausvolk unter die Augen und befürchteten stets, dass man sie in aller Öffentlichkeit oder noch schlimmer vor den Augen der Kleinen als die Sippenmörder beschimpfte, die sie waren. Es war tatsächlich in jener Zeit ihre größte Furcht, dass die Kleinen unter unpassenden Umständen und zu früh davon erfuhren. Herr Maedhros hatte von seinem Bruder zwar das Versprechen verlangt, dass er eines Tages den Zwillingen die Geschichte der Feanorer erzählen würde, doch noch hielt keiner von beiden diesen Tag für gekommen.

So war ihr Verhältnis zu den in Nachbarschaft lebenden Sindar zwar von gegenseitigem Dulden geprägt doch noch lange nicht von Freundschaft. Ihre Besuche bei den Grünelben waren auf das Allernotwendigste beschränkt und noch seltener nahmen sie dabei Elrond und Elros mit. Lange Zeit war daher Gwailin ihr einziger Freund, den sie außerhalb des Hauses hatten. Aufgrund dieser Freundschaft hatte Gwailin aber mit der Zeit durchaus einen kleinen Einfluss auf die Herren gewinnen können. Zwar waren diese ihm nicht sonderlich verbunden, doch sie sahen ja, wie viel er Elrond und Elros bedeutete; sie liebten seine verrückten Geschichten, die er ihnen immer dann erzählt, wenn es ihnen schlecht ging.8

So waren die Herren also stets bestrebt, das stets Bestmöglichste für die Kleinen zu erreichen. Und dazu zählte nun einmal, dass sie auch gleichaltrige Spielkameraden hatten. Zwar waren sie sich dessen bewusst, konnten sich aber lange Zeit nicht dazu überwinden, öfters zu den Sindar zu gehen. Erst Gwailin gab den entscheidenden Anstoß.

Auch einige der größten Interessengebiete der Zwillinge unterschieden sich. Elrond mochte die größte Leidenschaft für die Heilkunst entwickelt haben, Elros hingegen hegte ein tiefes Interesse für Geschichte und insbesondere für die Menschen; vielleicht lag darin ja seine spätere Wahl begründet. Immer wollte Elros von Herrn Maedhros Geschichten von Túrin und seinen Verwandten und anderen Helden der Menschen hören und fragte auch sonst nahezu jeden nach Geschichten von diesen.

* * *

5Herr Elrond verlangt, dass ich das hier streiche, aber das werde ich lieber nicht machen. Immerhin sagt es wohl alles, dass die Herrin Celebrían sich zuerst in seine Musik und dann erst in ihn selbst verliebt hatte.

6Ich soll ergänzen, dass Felaroth ein wirklich scheußlicher Elb gewesen war, der ihm wahrscheinlich aus reiner Bosheit nicht ordentlich behandelt hatte, sodass er noch immer, auch einen Tag später, Schmerzen hatte.

7Er protestiert laut, dass dies eine Lüge sei, womit er allerdings im Unrecht ist.

8Herr Elrond sagt immer, dass selbst er keine bessere Medizin für seine Kinder gefunden hat als Gwailins Geschichten, die er auch ihnen erzählt hatte, als sie noch kleiner waren. Das schließt König Elessar natürlich mit ein, und wie ich hörte, darf sich nun auch der kleine Eldarion dieser Geschichten erfreuen.


	5. Vom Erwachsenwerden und einem sich abzei

**Vom Erwachsenwerden und einem sich abzeichnenden Ende**

Die Zeiten der Kinder- und Jugendjahre der Zwillinge gehörten zu den glücklichsten ihres Lebens, gewiss aber auch zu den prägendsten, obgleich sie einen nur vergleichsweise geringen Teil in ihrem Leben einnahmen. Gehütet von Herrn Maglor und Herrn Maedhros und von beiden geliebt, wuchsen sie in Ossiriand auf. Die Wälder und Auen waren ihre Spielplätze und die Tiere ihre Spielkameraden.

Mit der Zeit wurden die Zwillinge reifer und begriffen die Vorgänge in der Welt besser. Sie mussten lernen, dass die Welt in ihrer Gesamtheit nicht so heil war wie ihre eigene kleine. Das erste Mal merkten sie dies, als die Herren die Nachricht einer großen Truppe Orks erreichte, die sich ihren Grenzen näherte.

Mit einem Male war an jenem Tage Hektik ausgebrochen und in den Augen der Herren flammte ein altes, beinahe erloschenes Feuer wieder auf. Es dürstete sie nach dem Blut dieser Bestien. Die Zwillinge, fast noch Kinder, mussten zurückbleiben, denn sie waren noch viel zu jung, um in den Kampf zu ziehen. Dennoch ließ Maglor nur eine kleine Zahl Soldaten zurück, um das Haus zu bewachen; die Feanorer zogen die meisten ihrer Kräfte zusammen, um den Orks zu begegnen.

Drei Tage blieben die kleinen Halbelben9 allein in dem nahezu verwaisten Haus. Sie wussten, dass ihre Onkel in den Kampf gezogen waren, und sie wussten, dass, obgleich die Feanorer Kampferfahrung zur Genüge besaßen, alles passieren konnte. In diesen drei Tagen durchlebten sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wirkliche Angst.

Ja, auch bei aller Erfahrung kann immer etwas geschehen. Herr Maedhros wurde schlimm verletzt. Als er zurückgebracht wurde, konnte er für einige Tage sein Bett nicht verlassen und litt teils große Schmerzen. Herr Maglor war in größter Sorge um seinen geliebten Bruder und wachte lange Stunden an dessen Krankenlager. Nur sehr selten erlaubte er den Kindern, das Zimmer zu betreten, sodass sie in dieser Zeit nur wenig von ihren Onkeln zu sehen bekamen. Hinterher empfand Herr Maglor Schuldgefühle deswegen, doch in dieser Zeit war der Schock darüber, dass der sonst so starke Bruder auf einmal so schwach war, größer als die Sorge um seine Kleinen.

Als Herr Maedhros wieder gesundet war, sah er die Zeit reif, dass Elrond und Elros nun alt genug seien, um den Umgang mit den Waffen zu erlernen. Natürlich war Herr Maglor vehement dagegen, der Gedanke, seine Kleinen müssten jemals zu den Waffen greifen, widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, bedeutete das doch, dass er allein sie nicht mehr schützen konnte. Es gab eine lange und heftige Diskussion zwischen den Brüdern, doch schließlich lenkte Maglor ein, denn er erkannte die Notwendigkeit dessen.

Also übernahm Herr Maedhros die Ausbildung der Zwillinge an der Waffe. Er war ein strenger Lehrer, weniger nachgiebig als Herr Maglor, und nur wenig Lob kam über seine Lippen. Dennoch folgten die Zwillinge mit Eifer all seinen Weisungen und Lektionen und wollten ihm alles recht machen.

Herr Maedhros war unerbittlich in seinen Lehrstunden. Der Kampf ist kein Spiel, in ihm geht es um Leben und Tod. Dies war die zentrale Lektion des Herrn, um die sich alles drehte. In der allerersten Stunde, noch bevor ihnen Herr Maglor ihre Holzschwerter aushändigte, kniete er sich vor sie hin und zeigte ihnen seinen verstümmelten Arm. Ein Schwert sei es gewesen, das ihm das angetan hatte, sagte er, und auch all die anderen Narben an seinem Körper waren von Schwertern verursacht worden. Auch lehrte Herr Maedhros sie, dass es wohlüberlegt sein musste, wann und warum man zum Schwert griff.10 Dies ging den Zwillingen wie so vieles in Fleisch und Blut über, was die Herren sie lehrten. Eine der zentralsten Lektionen war die, dass man niemals etwas leichtfertig versprechen oder gar schwören soll, eine Ansicht, die natürlich durch den Eid geprägt war.

Der Unterricht bei Herrn Maedhros war hart und nicht selten auch mit Schmerzen verbunden. Dennoch lernten sie sehr viel, das weit über das Wissen hinausging, wie sie das Schwert richtig hielten und führten. Die Zwillinge lernten schnell und sogen das Wissen, das Herr Maedhros ihnen vermittelte, förmlich wie ein Schwamm in sich auf. Auch wenn es der Herr nicht allzu oft zeigte, so war er doch sehr zufrieden mit ihnen, was sich darin zeigte, dass er hin und wieder von ihm mit Zuckerguss verzierte Törtchen mitbrachte.

Lange Zeit übten sie nur mit Holzschwertern, die ihnen Herr Maedhros geschnitzt hatte; er war sehr geschickt in der Holzverarbeitung, auch mit nur einer Hand. Nach gut einem Jahr schmiedete ihnen Herr Maedhros stumpfe Übungsschwerter, damit sie sich an das Gewicht echter Schwerter gewöhnten. Nebst dem Schwert erlernten sie auch den Umgang mit Bogen und Speer sowie den Kampf in verschiedenen Rüstungsarten. Doch all ihre Lektionen waren auf ihre Verteidigung ausgelegt; Herr Maedhros und Herr Maglor wollten nicht, dass sie jemals von sich aus in den Kampf ziehen mussten. Alles, was Herr Elrond über das Führen von Heeren lernte, eignete er sich erst später unter Gil-galads Leitung an.

Dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie ihre eigenen Schwerter bekommen sollten. Zunächst hatte Herr Maedhros noch überlegt, ob er ihnen neue Schwerter schmieden sollte, doch dann erinnerte er sich der nun leerstehenden Räume im Haus und derer, die sie einst bewohnt hatten. In gewisser Weise waren Elrond und Elros den Herren Amrod und Amras ähnlich – wenn auch nicht so sehr auf Streiche ausgelegt, die die Herren allen anderen so gern gespielt hatten, sogar bis in ihre letzten Lebensjahre hinein. Also beschloss Herr Maedhros ihnen zu ihrem fünfunddreißigsten Geburtstag11 560 E.Z. die Schwerter seiner jüngsten Brüder zu schenken.

Für die Zwillinge war dies ein sehr bedeutender Tag. All die Jahre hatten sie kaum etwas über die Geschichte ihrer Onkel erfahren. Sie wussten, dass diese noch andere Brüder hatten, jedoch weder, wie viele es waren, noch, wie ihre Namen lauteten. Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, dass von Feanors Söhnen nur noch ihre Onkel lebten. Lange Jahre war dieses Thema für sie ein unausgesprochenes Tabu gewesen, denn sie hatten sehr rasch bemerkt, dass die Herren noch nicht bereit waren, darüber zu reden.

Und nun hielten sie Amrods und Amras' Schwerter in Händen. Es war ein Stück Vergangenheit, ein Stück Familiengeschichte. Und es war ein enorm großes Zugeständnis der beiden letzten Feanorer. Da sie wussten, was dieses Geschenk auch den Herren bedeutete, hielten die Zwillinge hernach die Schwerter schon allein aufgrund der meisterlichen Schmiedeart – die Schwerter waren von Feanor persönlich in Aman geschaffen worden – in großen Ehren, doch vielmehr auch aufgrund der mit den Schwertern verbundenen Emotionen. Egal, wie sehr vor allem Elrond später aufgrund dieser Waffe, der Waffe eines Sippenmörders, in Verruf geriet, er und sein Bruder legten diese Schwerter nie mehr ab.

In dieser Zeit wurden Elrond und Elros allmählich erwachsen. Und damit einhergehend wurde es allmählich Zeit für Herrn Maglor, sein Versprechen einzulösen, was er am 22. quelle 538 seinem Bruder geleistet hatte: den Zwillingen eines Tages zu sagen, wer sie wirklich waren. Am 6. hríve 585 hielt er diesen Tag für gekommen.

Herr Maedhros ließ sie am Morgen dieses Tages in sein Arbeitszimmer rufen, Herr Maglor war ebenfalls anwesend. Dann erzählte er voll Reue und Bitternis ihnen von seiner verlorenen Familie und ihrer Rolle in der Geschichte dieser Welt. Es war den Zwillingen anzusehen, dass sie zunächst geschockt waren über das, was ihr Onkel ihnen da erzählte. Sie waren fassungslos über die Taten, die er begangen hatte. Wie er einst andere Elben mordete. Wie er sie hatte umbringen wollen. Doch hatten Elrond und Elros schon früher gesagt, dass sie ihren Onkeln alles vergeben konnten, und es war tatsächlich so. Sie liebten ihre Onkel als die Familie, die sie ohne sie niemals besessen hätten, und sie wussten, dass die Herren sie wie ihr eigen Fleiß und Blut liebten, als wären sie tatsächlich ihre Söhne, die sie nie gehabt hatten. Welch anderes Gefühl als tiefste Anteilnahme an dem Leid der letzten beiden Feanorer und Vergebung konnten sie da empfinden?

Noch einmal wurde dadurch das Band verstärkt, was im Laufe vieler Jahre zwischen dieser wohl einmaligen Familie geknüpft worden war. Die Herren hatten befürchtet, dass sie von ihren Kleinen keine Vergebung erhoffen dürften, dass diese sie nun abgrundtief hassen müssten. Doch es war das genaue Gegenteil der Fall: Sie liebten ihre Onkel mehr denn je.

Zwar schien in Ossiriand noch Friede und Sicherheit zu herrschen, doch den Brüdern wurde dennoch immer stärker bewusst, dass es jenseits der Grenzen völlig anders aussah. Die Macht der Eldar war gebrochen, all ihre Reiche vergangen. Selbst der Hohe König musste im Exil leben. Dennoch versuchten sie, so lange es ging, in Normalität zu leben. Es nützte ihnen ja nichts, sich ängstlich im Haus zu verkriechen und auf das unweigerliche Ende zu warten.

Mochten sie auch noch so abgeschieden und zurückgezogen leben, so bemerkten doch auch die Herren, dass sich seit ihren Taten in Arvernien etwas in der Welt regte, ob nun zum Guten oder zum Bösen. Etwas ging im Westen vor sich, Earendil hatte als Gil-Estel immerhin ein deutliches Zeichen gesetzt. Und ja, auch wenn die Herren noch so sehr Feind mit ihm waren, so war er doch tatsächlich ein Funken Hoffnung auf Errettung vor Morgoth.

Und dann vernahmen sie die Nachricht vom Heer der Valar, das Beleriand erreicht und die Orks bereits in einer ersten großen Schlacht zurückgeschlagen hatte. Die Hoffnung glomm in ihnen wieder auf, nicht der Sklaverei und dem Tode ausgeliefert zu sein. Und eine schwache Hoffnung keimte heimlich und still in ihnen, ihren Eid vielleicht doch noch erfüllen zu können. Es hieß, dass Earendil mit dem Heer gekommen sei, und er trug immerhin ihren Silmaril.

Dennoch unternahmen sie lange nichts und harrten tatenlos der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Die Herren wagten es nicht, den Valar und ihren Stellvertretern in Beleriand offen unter die Augen zu treten aus Angst vor dem Urteil, das sie erwarten würde. Außerdem wollten sie sich die Peinlichkeit ersparen, ihre Schwäche zu zeigen, indem sie die wenigen Soldaten, die sie noch hatten, Eonwe zur Hilfe schickten; sie hätten ohnehin kaum einen nennenswerten Beitrag leisten können.

So waren sie lediglich still und tatenlos und beobachteten die Geschehnisse aus der Ferne. Doch allmählich reifte ein Gedanke in Herrn Maedhros. Wenn Morgoth tatsächlich niedergeworfen werden sollte, so wären seine zwei _silmarilli_ für sie wieder zugänglich. Die Edelsteine könnten wieder ihre sein, der Eid könnte tatsächlich nach vielen Jahrhunderten des Leides und Kummers erfüllt werden. Sie müssten nur noch zugreifen und alles hätte ein Ende.

Als die Nachricht, Morgoth sei tatsächlich niedergeworfen, sie im Jahre 550 erreichte, nahm dieser Gedanke allmählich feste Formen an. Er setzte sich beinahe wie ein Geschwür in Herrn Maedhros' Kopf fest und ließ ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe. Also schlug er seinem Bruder vor, dass sie nach Norden ziehen und die Silmaril stehlen sollen. Zwei der _silmarilli_ waren noch geblieben, und auch sie waren nur noch zwei Brüder. Sie waren die letzten eines einst mächtigen Geschlechtes, das den einzigen Anspruch auf Feanors legendäres Werk hatte.

Zu den Zwillingen sagten sie nichts von ihren Plänen, denn sie wollten nicht, dass auch sie in den Sog ihrer Taten mit hineingezogen wurden; schon da wussten die Herren, dass ihr Vorhaben nur schlecht enden konnte, und doch waren sie bestrebt, es weiter zu verfolgen. Herr Maedhros bot ihnen lediglich an, ihren leiblichen Vater kennen zu lernen. Elrond spürte schon da, dass mehr hinter diesem doch harmlos scheinenden Vorschlag steckte, doch er konnte noch nicht wissen, was sein Onkel tatsächlich anstrebte. Lediglich leise Befürchtungen hegte er, es könne etwas mit den _silmarili_ zu tun haben, womit er natürlich durchaus im Recht war, aber darüber nur zu seinem Bruder sprach. Sie waren natürlich nicht gewillt, Earendil kennen zu lernen, denn im Laufe der Jahre hatten sie einige Abneigung gegenüber ihren leiblichen Eltern entwickelt. Earendil, da hat Herr Elrond durchaus Recht, war niemals für sie da gewesen und wäre es wohl auch nie gewesen, wären sie nicht in Ossiriand aufgewachsen und der Sippenmord nie geschehen. Und Elwing war ein Stein wichtiger als ihre Söhne. Nein, mit diesen Elben wollten sie nichts zu schaffen haben. Als die Herren, nachdem ihr Plan zum Wiedererlangen ihres Eigentums voll ausgereift war, tatsächlich 597 nach Norden gingen, gingen die Zwillinge aus einem gänzlich anderen Grund mit: Es war die Sorge um ihre Onkel, ihnen könne etwas geschehen.

Nur zwei Wachen begleiteten die Herren und die Zwillinge nach Norden. Es war nicht das Anliegen der Herren Aufsehen zu erregen, denn sie kamen immerhin, um sich ihr Eigentum zurückzuholen, auch wenn andere es als Diebstahl bezeichnet haben, was sie vorhatten.

Einige Zeit noch schwiegen die Zwillinge während der Reise zu dem Grund, warum ihre Onkel nach Norden zogen. Wenn sie nicht völlig von der Sorge um ihre Onkel eingenommen waren, konnten sie die Reise sogar genießen, denn es war die erste wirklich große Wanderung, die sie gemeinsam mit den Herren unternahmen; alle anderen hatten sie meist kaum einen Tagesritt entfernt vom Haus geführt und nur selten waren sie über mehrere Tage von Daheim weggeblieben. Doch schließlich hatte Elros nicht mehr anders gekonnt, als die _silmarilli_ anzusprechen.

Daraufhin sah ihn Herr Maedhros nur unendlich traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf. Herr Maglor sagte ihnen, dass sie es tun müssten, sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Der Eid trieb sie, wie er sie schon immer unerbittlich getrieben und ihnen keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte, als ihrem einmal eingeschlagenen Pfad zu folgen. Und er sagte ihnen noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, wie sehr er sie liebte, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten. Ja, es war das letzte Mal, dass Maglor ihnen dies sagte, denn an diesem Abend – sie waren schon nahe des Feldlagers des Heeres aus dem Westen – hießen die Herren sie, sich gut zu verstecken und auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten, egal, was da kommen möge. Alles würde gut werden, alles würde ein gutes Ende nehmen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren wussten die Zwillinge schon da, dass es ihr letzter Abschied war, dass sie ihre Onkel nie wieder sehen würden, obgleich sie es erst wahrhaben wollten, als sie am nächsten Tag vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt werden sollten.

Dann gingen die beiden letzten Feanorer und traten ihrem Schicksal gegenüber.

Herr Maglor hatte schon länger gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde und hatte daher andere Befehle für mich, als in diesen Momenten bei seinen Kleinen zu sein. Herr Maglor hatte gewusst, dass diese Tat seine letzte war, dass sie sein Ende bedeuten würde und was dies mit den Zwillingen anrichten würde. Des Weiteren wusste er, dass das Ende Beleriands bevorstand. Deswegen trug er mir auf, all jene Sachen wie den Plüschbär, denn Herr Maglor dem kleinen Elrond genäht hatte, als dieser Zahnschmerzen gehabt hatte, oder die Holzfiguren, die Herr Maedhros Elros immer geschnitzt hatte, aus dem Haus auf dem Amon Ereb zu retten, die den Zwillingen von Bedeutung waren, und sie ihnen zu bringen und dann bei ihrer Flucht aus Beleriand zu helfen. Mir gelang zwar, all jene Wertsachen aus dem Haus zu retten, das nur wenig später aufgrund heftiger Erdbeben in dieser Gegend zu großen Teilen zerstört wurde, doch da in jenen letzten Tagen Beleriands alles durcheinander geraten war, konnte ich danach die Zwillinge nicht mehr finden, um sie auf ihren Weg über die Ered Luin zu begleiten. Ich sah sie erst einige Jahre später wieder, als sie schon bei Gil-galad Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, weshalb ich von den dazwischen liegenden Ereignissen nicht aus eigener Hand berichten kann.

Elrond und Elros warteten die gesamte Nacht und den darauffolgenden Tag hindurch. Auch am nächsten Abend hatten sie noch keine Nachricht von ihren Onkel erhalten und waren unwissend über das, was sich im Lager zugetragen hatte. Erst in der frühen Nacht kehrte einer der beiden Männer zurück; Elrond hatte ihn ausgesandt, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war. Er brachte ihnen die schreckliche Nachricht, dass Herr Maedhros den Freitod gewählt hatte und Herr Maglor in seinem Kummer versunken und daraufhin spurlos verschwunden war. Auch die letzten Feanorer hatten nun ihr schreckliches Ende gefunden.

* * *

9Elrond protestiert, dass er da klein kleines Kind mehr gewesen war, aber zugegebener Maßen wird er das immer für mich bleiben.

10Die Zeiten hatten auch ihn verändert, er war weit weniger impulsiv als noch vor fünfhundert Jahren.

11Da Elros sich schon immer für die Menschen hatte begeistern können, hatte er seine Geburtstage und nicht seine Zeugungstage feiern wollen. Und da Elrond immer das machte, was sein Bruder tat (und umgekehrt), hielt auch er es so.


	6. Die Qual der Wahl

Die Nachricht vom Tode Maedhros' und vom Verschwinden Maglors stellten den Zusammenbruch allen dar, was die Welt der Zwillinge ausgemacht hatte. Elros war außer sich vor Schmerz und Trauer, Elrond wie erstarrt. Noch konnten sie die Endgültigkeit dieser Ereignisse nicht begreifen, sie wollten es zunächst auch gar nicht. Maedhros war nicht mehr und Maglor spurlos verschwunden.

Doch immerhin schien Herr Maglor noch zu leben, und der einzige Anhaltspunkt, wohin er gegangen war, begann im Lager der Herren des Westens. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach Erhalten der Nachricht, die ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, beschlossen die Brüder ihren Onkel zu suchen und gingen also zum Heereslager. Es ist wohl nachzuvollziehen, dass sie nicht sonderlich freundlich empfangen worden waren, besonders da sie den Stern der Feanorer offen zur Schau trugen. Immerhin erfuhren sie, dass ihre Onkel nach Süden gegangen waren, entlang der Küste.

Natürlich wussten sie schon längst, dass Beleriand, obgleich Morgoth besiegt worden war, dem Ende geweiht war. Das Land brach auseinander und auch das Meer drängte herein. Von allen Seiten drohte Gefahr, und besonders die Küste war kaum mehr ein sicheres Gebiet. Die Brüder erkannten, dass sie Maglor schnell finden mussten, denn er war in höchster Gefahr und sie wussten nicht, inwieweit er ob des Verlustes seines Bruders noch zurechnungsfähig war.

Unverzüglich wandten sie sich nach Süden, dem Verlauf der Küste folgend. In diesen Tagen merkte Elrond, dass es seinem Bruder nicht allzu gut zu gehen schien, auch wenn dieser es vor ihm zu verbergen suchte.

Schon vor einiger Zeit hatten sie erfahren, dass die Valar ihnen als Halbelben die Wahl auferlegt hatten, zu welchem Volk sie gehören wollten: zu dem der Eldar oder zu dem der Edain. Für Elrond war die Wahl eindeutig, er war von Noldor aufgezogen worden und zu diesem Volk wollte er auch gehören; sein Lebtag hat er sich selbst als Noldo empfunden, obgleich er auch von seiner Mutter einen beachtlichen sindarischen Anteil besitzt. Elros hatte zu seiner Wahl geschwiegen, nicht einmal seinem Bruder hatte er es gesagt. Es hatte Maglor, wie sich nun zeigen sollte, zu Recht zu denken gegeben, dass Elros auf einmal so schweigsam geworden war.

Nur wenige Tage nach ihrem Aufbruch vom Heereslager bemerkten die beiden Halbelben, wie sich etwas im Meer zusammenbraute, etwas, das nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. Nur kurz darauf erkannten sie, dass eine riesige Flutwelle auf die Küsten des Landes zurollte. Sie rafften alles an sich, was sie in der Eile packen konnten, und rannten auf der Suche nach einer Anhöhe Hals über Kopf nach Osten. Mit letzter Kraft erreichten sie einen Hügel, der hoch genug war. Nur Augenblicke später traf die Flutwelle auf das Festland und riss alles mit sich, was sie erfassen konnte. Die Welle war gewaltig, sie drang meilenweit in das Hinterland ein, doch es sollten noch weitaus größere folgen.

Elros' Zustand hatte sich jedoch mittlerweile dramatisch verschlechtert und nun war es offensichtlich, dass er schwer erkrankt war. Zwar mochte Elrond einen ersten leisen Verdacht haben, woran die Erkrankung liegen könne, doch noch wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, was durchaus verständlich ist, wie ich finde. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte die Flut nahezu ihren gesamten Proviant sowie all seine Kräuter, die er eingepackt hatte, mitgerissen. Das meiste davon hatten sie auf ihre Pferde geladen, die jedoch bei dem Erdbeben, das der Flut vorausgegangen war, durchgegangen, davongaloppiert und mittlerweile entweder ertrunken oder von Fluttrümmern erschlagen worden waren. Sie hatten nur wenig mehr als das, was sie am Leibe trugen, bei sich. Ihre Harfen die Schwerter, Herr Maedhros' altes Medizinbuch, das er Elrond vererbt hatte, und einige Reste des Proviants hatten sie retten können.

Mit dieser Flutwelle war ihnen klar geworden, dass ihre Suche nach Herrn Maglor vorerst hinfällig geworden war. Sollte er noch am Leben sein, so war auch er vor der Flut nach Osten geflohen. Somit war Osten auch die einzige Richtung, die die beiden Halbelben nun einschlagen konnten. Osten, Osten, immer nur Osten, das war die einzige Richtung, die alles, was auf Beinen lief oder mit Flügeln flog, nun noch einschlagen konnte, wenn es leben wollte. Beleriand, wie es einmal war, würde es schon bald nicht mehr geben.

Elros' Zustand verschlimmerte sich drastisch, auch wenn er sich dennoch tapfer weiterschleppte und auch noch die allerletzten Kräfte aufbrauchte, um noch einige hundert Schritt weiterzugehen. Elrond tat alles nur Erdenkliche, um seinem Bruder dessen Qualen zu erleichtern, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Zwar hatte er schon ein frühes Interesse an der Heilkunde entwickelt, sich viel selbst angeeignet und auch von Gwailin einiges gelernt, doch hatte er noch keine vollständige Ausbildung erhalten. Des Weiteren fehlte es ihm schlicht und ergreifend an Handwerkszeug. Ihm blieb nur zu tun, seinem Bruder das wenige Gepäck, das sie hatten, abzunehmen und ihm einen Großteil ihrer knappen Nahrung zu geben. Ebenso versuchte er sich zwar in der Jagd, doch besaß er als Waffe nur seinen Bogen und sie hatten keine Zeit, um Fallen zu stellen. Die Wurzeln und Beeren, die sie auf ihrem Weg fanden, stillten ebenso kaum den Hunger.

Elrond war verzweifelt, ohne Frage, und er war bereit, alles zu tun, nur damit sein Bruder leben konnte. Umgekehrt wollte dieser jedoch genauso wenig, dass Elrond sich so sehr aufopferte, dass er vielleicht sogar sein eigenes Leben für Elros geben würde. So war es ihm also eine Notwendigkeit, dass er ihm nun die Art seiner Wahl und damit den Grund für seine schwere Krankheit nannte. Er hatte sich für das Schicksal der Edain entschieden.

Entsetzten war die erste Regung, die sich Elronds bemächtigte, und dann Wut. Er verstand zunächst nicht, warum sein Bruder ihm das antun musste. Diese Wahl schien ihm völlig widersinnig. Sie waren doch von Noldor aufgezogen worden, warum wollte sein Bruder nicht zu dem Volk gehören, dem ihrer beider Väter entstammten? Egal, wie ihre Flucht ausgehen würde, Elros würde sterben, entweder noch auf der Flucht, hinweggerafft von seiner Krankheit oder eines Tages an Alter und Schwäche. Und doch liebte Elrond noch immer seinen Bruder und stand trotz all seiner Emotionen hinter dessen Entscheidung. Abgesehen davon war diese Entscheidung nun einmal gefallen, Elrond konnte sie nicht mehr ändern. Außerdem hätte er es sich so oder sie niemals angemaßt, über seinen Bruder bestimmen zu wollen, was dieser zu tun und zu lassen hatte, es stand ihm nicht zu.

Später erklärte Elros ihm, dass seine Entscheidung viel auf die Erfahrungen Herrn Maedhros' fußten. Herr Maedhros war gegen Ende hin tatsächlich verzweifelt. Der Eid nagte immer mehr an seinem Gewissen, fraß sich in seine Gedanken und zerstörte ihn Stück für Stück von innen heraus. Wahrscheinlich deswegen wählte er schließlich den Freitod. Elros wusste natürlich wie Elrond von dieser Verzweiflung, die ihren Onkel heimgesucht hatte, und Elros schloss für sich, dass er niemals für immer mit dem Schmerz, welchem auch immer, leben wollte. Er wollte nicht die Zeit langsam an sich vorbeistreichen sehen wie einen unendlichen, trägen Storm, während er selbst unberührt von der Zeit blieb. Und er wollte am Ende nicht so wie ihr Onkel von jedwedem Leid zerstört werden. Ein natürlicher Tod an Alter und Schwäche, ein sanftes Einschlafen am Lebensabend schien ihm wesentlich angenehmer und vor allem um ein vielfaches friedlicher.

So waren nun einmal die Fakten, und Elrond musste das Beste aus ihnen machen. So gering ihre Aussichten auch waren, so waren die Zwillinge dennoch bemüht, sich über die Ered Luin zu retten. Mittlerweile waren die Beben zu gewaltigen Maßen angewachsen und stets, wenn sie zurückblickten, sahen sie, wie die Linie des Meeres ein wenig weiter in das Landesinnere vorgedrungen war. Die Berge schienen ihnen ihre einzige Rettung zu sein. Darüber hinaus waren sie jedoch völlig auf sich allein gestellt. Mittlerweile war Süd-Beleriand, wo sie sich befanden, wie ausgestorben. Kein Tier war mehr zu sehen und erst recht kein Zeichen von anderen Elben oder Menschen. Die Siedlungen waren verlassen und keine Spur war zu finden, ob irgendwer in jüngster Zeit ihren Weg gekreuzt hätte.

Tatsächlich erreichten sie mit letzter Kraft die Berge, auch wenn Elros zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits mehr tot als lebendig gewesen war. Doch noch waren sie nicht außer Gefahr, denn es war mittlerweile sehr wahrscheinlich, dass das Meer erst von den Ered Luin aufgehalten werden könne. Mittlerweile waren beide verzweifelt und völlig am Ende. Nicht zuletzt auch Elrond hatte seine letzten Kräfte aufgeopfert, um seinem Bruder immer und immer wieder noch einen Tag mehr zum Leben zu geben, nun konnte auch er sich kaum noch voranschleppen. Sie dachten nur noch daran, die höheren Lagen des Gebirges zu erreichen, was danach kommen würde, wussten sie nicht. Vielleicht hatten sie tief in ihrem Inneren auch schon da mit dem Tod abgeschlossen.

Irgendwie, und es erscheint mir noch heute wie ein Wunder, haben sie es geschafft, sich in vorerst sichere Höhenlagen zu schleppen, doch dort waren sie nun endgültig am Ende angelangt. Schließlich brach Elros ohnmächtig zusammen. Elrond schleppte ihn noch in eine Höhle, wo sie wenigstens ein wenig vor Wind und Kälte geschützt waren, doch dann hatte auch er seine letzten Kräfte aufgebraucht. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass es das Ende für sie beide war. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Elros wieder erwachen würde, war zu gering, und dann war auch er nicht mehr willens weiterzuleben.

Dass alles gänzlich anders kam, ist tatsächlich ein Wunder. In diesem einen Moment war ich so unendlich glücklich, dass die Valar Endor noch nicht völlig vergessen haben, dass sie diesen beiden jungen Halbelben diese großartige Gnade und damit ihr Leben geschenkt haben. Denn anders als durch die Hilfe der Valar kann ich mir nicht erklären, wie Elros, der durch seine Krankheit dem Tod geweiht war, tatsächlich wieder genas und die Kraft fand, die Pfade östlich der Berge nach Mittelerde hinabzusteigen.

Und so kam es dann auch. Elros stand wortwörtlich von den Toten wieder auf12 und war tatsächlich von seiner schlimmen Krankheit geheilt. Allein die Schwäche war ihm noch geblieben.

Doch noch waren sie nicht außer Gefahr. Sie wussten nicht, ob das Meer nicht vielleicht doch die Pässe des Gebirges hereinbrechen würde. Des Weiteren waren sie, obgleich Elros wieder gesund war, dem Verhungern sehr nahe. Sie mussten es schaffen, über das Gebirge zu kommen, erst dann hatten sie reale Aussichten auf ein endgültiges Überleben.

Noch einmal sammelte sie ihre letzten Kraftreserven und lasen die allerletzten Krumen ihres Proviants auf. Alles oder nichts galt nun für sie. Sie rafften sie sich noch ein einziges Mal auf und gingen in den Osten. Mittelerde war damals noch ein wildes, unerforschtes Land, ein riesiger weißer Fleck auf der Landkarte. Niemand wusste, was ihn dort erwartete.

Mit Müh und Not schleppten die beiden Halbelben sich die Hänge der Ered Luin hinab und schafften es auch, die östliche Seite der Berge zu überqueren. Doch was nun? Wo sollten sie hin, wo sollten sie die anderen Flüchtlinge suchen und finden?

Wieder war ihnen das Glück hold oder eben die Valar mit ihnen. Schon sehr bald sahen sie in der Ferne die Banner Gil-galads im Wind wehen. Der junge Hohe König hatte mit einer großen Schar ebenfalls im südlichen Gebiet des Gebirges den Übergang gewagt und suchte nun nach weiteren versprengten Flüchtlingen. Alsbald waren die Zwillinge ausfindig gemacht und aufgenommen. Als sich herumsprach, wer sie waren, kümmerte sich Gil-galad sogar höchstpersönlich um ihre Genesung. Er ließ ihnen seinen Leibarzt zukommen und schlug für mehrere Tage an Ort und Stelle das Lager auf. Er wollte erst weitergehen, wenn die Zwillinge wieder genügend zu Kräften gekommen waren.

Elrond und Elros verdanken ihm ihr Leben, ohne ihn wären sie am Ende doch in der unbekannten Wildnis zugrunde gegangen. Gil-galad hatte zwar gute Beziehungen zu Earendil und Elwing unterhalten, doch war dies nicht vordergründig sein Anlass, den Zwillingen so viel Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Viel mehr tat er es für seinen Vater und in Erinnerung an dessen Freundschaft zu Maedhros. Doch vor allem tat er es um der Brüder selbst willen. Elrond war ihm dafür sein Lebtag zutiefst dankbar, die Verehrung, die er für den König empfand, verschwand nie und wurde durch die Freundschaft, die sie beide miteinander verband, sogar noch vertieft. Nur aufgrund Gil-galads konnte sein Bruder noch viele Jahre lang leben.

12Elrond kann diese Wunderheilung genauso wenig erklären wie ich, selbst mit all seinem medizinischen Wissen, das ihm heute zu eigen ist, nicht. Auch er ist der Ansicht, dass ihnen die Valar ihre Gnade haben zukommen lassen, womit auch er einmal in seinem Leben froh ist, solch eine herausragende Sonderstellung in der Welt inne zu haben.


	7. Neue Wurzeln

Nun endlich waren sie alle aus dem Gröbsten heraus. Auch wenn sie noch immer heimatlos waren, so schwebten sie nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Zudem machte das Leben in der Gruppe vieles leichter und erträglicher. Abgesehen davon hatte es sich Gil-galad auf die Fahne geschrieben, sich persönlich um das Wohlergehen der Zwillinge zu kümmern.

Einige Tage waren die beiden Brüder bettlägerig. Sie mussten erst nach und nach mit dünner Suppe und Zwieback angefüttert werden, damit sie genügend Kraft hatten, sich überhaupt von selbst hinzusetzen, so knapp waren sie dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen. In dieser Zeit hatte Elrond viele Gelegenheiten zum Nachdenken. Er merkte, dass er zwar schon einiges von der Heilkunst verstand, doch es war noch lange nicht alles und bei weitem nicht genug, um seinem Bruder zu helfen. Er beschloss nun endgültig, Heiler zu werden. Noch am selben Tag bat er Gil-galads Leibarzt, der die beiden pflegte, ihn in die Lehre zu nehmen. Elrond hatte seine Passion gefunden, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleiten sollte und nie wieder losließ.

Nun, da es den Zwillingen wieder gut genug ging, dass man ihnen eine längere Reise zumuten konnte, ließ Gil-galad das Lager abbrechen und gab Elros ein kleines Pferd, auf dem er reiten konnte; Elros war zwar wieder halbwegs zu Kräften gekommen, war jedoch noch immer von seiner Krankheit gezeichnet. Das einzige Problem war, dass das Pferd zu klein war, aber es fand sich kein anderes, das entbehrlich gewesen wäre.

So brachen sie nach Norden auf, Elros auf dem Pferd und den Füßen am Boden und Elrond nebenher laufend. Das wenige, das sie an Gepäck besaßen, luden sie dem Tier hinter Elros auf den Sattel auf.

Tags zuvor hatte einer der Kundschafter, die Gil-galad in das Umland entsendet hatte, den König erreicht. Früh an jenem Tag hatte es ein neuerliches heftiges Erdbeben gegeben, gefolgt von einem lang anhaltenden fernen Tosen. Der Bote berichtete, dass das Meer in der Region um die Quelle des Lhûn durch das Gebirge gebrochen und eine tiefe und breite Schneise gerissen habe. Im Verlaufe der nächsten Tage ließ der König die Situation weiter auskundschaften und so erfuhr er, dass das Meer viele Tage lang in das Land eingeströmt und den Lauf so mancher Flüsse umgekehrt hatte. Erst dann hatte es sich wieder beruhigt. Auf diese Weise waren die Förde von Lhûn entstanden.

Langsam zogen die Flüchtlinge nach Norden, um den neu entstandenen Golf zu umrunden und nördlich von ihm das Gebirge in Richtung Westen zu überqueren. Gil-galad verbrachte während dieser Reise viel Zeit bei den Zwillingen und unterhielt sich ausgiebig mit ihnen. Die Brüder lernten ihn schnell sehr zu schätzen und konnten gar nicht mehr aufhören, sich bei ihm für ihre Rettung zu bedanken. Besonders Elrond beteuerte immer wieder, wie tief er in des Königs Schuld stand, da dieser das Leben seines Bruder gerettet hatte. Wie Gil-galad nun einmal gewesen war, winkte er stets ab und meinte, daran sei doch nichts Besonderes gewesen; zwar hatte er Elrond (wie so manch anderer) immer wieder falsche Bescheidenheit vorgeworfen13, besaß hin und wieder jedoch selbst diese Eigenschaft.

Natürlich hatte Gil-galad den jungen Herren14 schon längst Rang und Namen zugesprochen. Elrond erhob er sogleich zu seinem Berater und sprach ihm hohe Adelstitel zu. Ebenso versprach er ihm, sofern sie wieder eine Heimat gefunden hatten, weitere Ländereien. Obgleich er weder Titel noch Ränge ablehnen konnte, so konnte sich Elrond zumindest gegen diese eine Sache erfolgreich mit Händen und Füßen wehren; erst mit Imladris viele Jahr später war er zum Herr seines eigenen Grund und Bodens geworden.

Elros' Stellung war in Gil-galads Volk lange ungeklärt, da er aber Elronds Bruder war, störte sich niemand wirklich daran. Dennoch sah Elros, so lange er noch bei Gil-galad geblieben war, zu, dass auch er sich nützlich machte, wo er nur konnte. Immerhin konnte er es ja nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass sein Bruder hart für Gil-galad arbeitete, er selbst aber den lieben langen Tag auf der faulen Haut lag.

Die beiden Halbelbenbrüder und Gil-galad verstanden sich vom ersten Tage an blendend und schon sehr bald schätzte Gil-galad ihren Rat weitaus höher als die der meisten anderen Würdenträger seines Hofstaates; tatsächlich waren Elrond und die Königinmutter Elloth jene beiden Elben, die den meisten Einfluss auf den König hatten, was sie faktisch zu den mächtigsten Personen des Reiches machte.

Elrond hatte von Anfang an Probleme, diese herausragende Stellung in der Gesellschaft als seine eigene anzusehen. Er verstand sich nicht als Angehöriger des Hochadels und als einflussreicher Würdenträger des Reiches, sondern als einfacher Elb, der sein Bestes tat, um seinem König und alsbald auch Freund zu dienen und ihn bei seiner schwierigen Aufgabe, ein Reich aus dem Nichts zu errichten, zu unterstützen. Lange Zeit blieb er dieser Auffassung treu und selbst heute noch sind Reste davon erhalten geblieben.

Darüber hinaus lernte Gil-galad die Brüder nicht nur als Berater zu schätzen sondern auch als jene Personen, die sie waren. Er diskutierte viel mit ihnen über alles Mögliche, scherzte und alberte mit ihnen. Auch ließ er sich liebend gern von ihnen etwas vorsingen und auf ihren Harfen vorspielen. In den ersten Tagen hatte Elrond noch protestiert, sein Bruder sei noch zu schwach dafür. Also hatte Gil-galad ihm gesagt, dass er dann eben alleine spielen könne. Dabei hasst es Elrond wie die Pest, vor anderen spielen zu müssen. Das hatte Gil-galad allerdings natürlich nicht davon abgehalten, ihn zu seinem Hofmusiker zu ernennen. Zu Elronds Glück hatte er diese Rolle jedoch nicht allzu häufig erfüllen müssen.

Indes hatten die Flüchtlinge den neuen Meeresarm umrundet und befanden sich nördlich von ihm. Nun wandten sie sich wieder westwärts, denn durch seine Kundschafter hatte Gil-galad bereits erfahren, dass zwar nahezu ganz Beleriand den Fluten zum Opfer gefallen war, jedoch weite Teile Ossiriands noch erhalten geblieben waren, wenn nun auch durch das Meer getrennt. Dieses Land erwählte Gil-galad als sein Reich. Es war zu allen Seiten geschützt von Meer und Gebirge doch viel mehr noch ein letztes Relikt vergangener Zeiten. Damit war es wie geschaffen für ein letztes Refugium der Macht der alten Noldor.

Nun galt es, einen geeigneten Siedlungsraum in diesem Land zu finden. Einige Zeit wanderten sie entlang der Küste, denn dort suchte Gil-galad nach solch einem Ort. Er hatte eine feste Bindung zu Círdan und so kam für ihn nur eine Küstensiedlung in Frage. Schließlich wurde er am nördlichen Ufer des Golfes fündig, an einer Stelle, wo ein Fluss, vielleicht früher der Große Gelion, sich an einem grünen Hügel spaltete und ins Meer mündete. Es war eine grüne, fruchtbare Gegend, wie es typisch war für das alte Ossiriand. Hier gründete Gil-galad auf der Kuppe des Gwastar Calen sein neues Heim und nannte es Forlond.

Einige Zeit später gründeten Galadriel und Celeborn am südlichen Ufer, Forlond gegenüber, die Schwesterstadt Harlond. Beide Länder wurden in Forlindon und Harlindon umbenannt und als Lindon zusammengefasst. Dies war eine Notwendigkeit, denn Beleriand hatte nicht mehr Bestand und auch die Reste Ossiriands hatten sich gewandelt. Die Welt hatte ein neues Gesicht bekommen und damit mussten auch die Namen der Länder den neuen Begebenheiten angepasst werden.

Für die ersten Wochen lebten alle in einfachen Zelten, bevor die ersten schlichten Hütten fertig gestellt worden waren. Gil-galad bestand natürlich darauf, dass sich zuerst um Elrond und Elros gekümmert wurde, bevor er selbst seine Unterkunft erhielt. Dem Hüttenbau kam in dieser Zeit die allerhöchste Bedeutung zu, wobei es ihnen zugute kam, dass Ossiriand einen großen Bestand an Bäumen besaß. Tag um Tag wurde ununterbrochen gesägt und gehämmert, jeder packte mit an, selbst Gil-galad und Elrond. Wobei es Elrond jedoch seinem Bruder verboten hatte, zur Axt zu greifen, und nun für zwei schuftete.15

Indes sorgte Gil-galad bereits dafür, dass auch die zukünftige Versorgung seiner Leute gesichert und sie nicht länger als nötig von der Hand in den Mund leben mussten. Noch immer waren die Jäger unermüdlich damit beschäftigt, Wild zu fangen, und die Fischer warfen tagtäglich ihre Netze aus. Natürlich würde das nicht auf ewig reichen, weshalb Gil-galad nicht alle gerodeten Flächen wieder bewalden sondern Felder anlegen und sie bewirtschaften ließ.

Nun, da für das Grundlegendste, Wohnraum und Nahrung, gesorgt war, war es Gil-galads Aufgabe, eine funktionierende Wirtschaft auf die Beine zu stellen, und das war wohl das Schwierigste an der ganzen Sache. Er hatte nahezu nichts in den Händen, selbst er war durch den Untergang Beleriands um einen Großteil seines Staatsschatzes gekommen. Gil-galad war nahezu verarmt, wie eigentlich jeder seines Volkes. Wie also konnte er mit nichts etwas Neues schaffen? Wie konnte er aus Luft Gold gewinnen? Tage- und nächtelang zerbrachen sich Elrond und Gil-galad den Kopf darüber. Ja, auch Elrond, obgleich er in jener Zeit noch absolut keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen hatte. Herr Maglor hatte zwar ihm und seinem Bruder erläutert, wie die Wirtschaft der Feanorer funktionierte, doch hatte diese in jenen Tagen kaum noch die Dimensionen von einst. Nun hatte es Elrond zum einem mit einem gesamten Staat zu tun und zum anderen mit einem vollkommen verarmten Staat, etwas, das meilenweit über sein Wissen hinausging. Man muss ihm zugute halten, dass er sich tapfer dieser und jeder anderen Herausfordern, die noch auf ihn zukommen sollte, stellte.

Da Gil-galads Reich innerhalb eines Jahrzehntes wieder erblüht war, zeigt sich, dass der Plan, den der König zusammen mit Herrn Elrond ausgearbeitet hatte, Wurzeln geschlagen hatte. Intuition ist in solchen Angelegenheiten oftmals das einzig Richtige, dem man folgen kann.

Aus nichts kommt natürlich nichts und Gil-galad war noch lange hoch verschuldet, doch mit zahlreichen Investitionen und Fördermitteln schufen sie innerhalb weniger Jahre eine funktionierende und vor allem wachsende Wirtschaft. Zunächst kamen den Handwerkern und Bauern finanzielle und materielle Hilfe zu, sodass weiterhin für Essen und Unterkunft gesorgt und die Stadt sogar weiter ausgebaut werden konnte. Schließlich wollte niemand länger als nötig in den kargen Holzhütten leben. Als diese Wirtschaftszweige gesichert waren, wandte sich Gil-galad den Händlern zu. Mit staatlichen Fördermitteln wurde ihnen ermöglicht, neue Waren anzuschaffen, mit denen sie erst im Land und schließlich auch auswärts Handel treiben konnten, sodass mit der Zeit ein fließender Geldstrom geschaffen wurde. Nun war auch diese Lebensader des Reiches geschaffen und gesichert.

Indes war Círdan, der Gil-galad, seinen Schützling, lange Zeit auf seinem Weg begleitet hatte, wieder nach Osten zur Mündung des Lhûn in die Förde gezogen. Dort gründete er Mithlond, seine Anfurten, und mit diesem Tag war nun endgültig das neue Zeitalter angebrochen, das Zweite dieser Welt. Jetzt, da auch Gil-galads Wirtschaft freilich allmählich aufblühte und sich abzeichnete, dass sich die Situation gefestigt hatte und sich mehr und mehr verbesserte, blickte man nun auch voller Hoffnung diesen neuen Zeiten entgegen. Wir alle hatten unsere Heimat verloren und waren lange umher geirrt, doch nun hatten wir ein neues Heim. Es ist vor allem Gil-galad und Elrond zu verdanken.

Gil-galad hatte in erster Linie mit dem Aufbau des Reiches zu kämpfen. Elrond und Elros hatten jedoch zunächst einmal vor allem um Anerkennung kämpfen müssen. Nicht jeder hatte sie wie Gil-galad mit offenen Armen empfangen und noch mehr missfiel es, wie schnell und hoch sie in Gil-galads Gunst gestiegenen waren; immerhin war dies ja fast von einem Tag auf den anderen geschehen. Gil-galad hatte zwar gewusst, dass es nicht jedem gefallen würde, wenn er den jungen Herren fast aus dem Nichts so hohe Würden zusprach, und hatte daher deutlich gesagt, dass niemand ihn in seiner Meinung und seiner Entscheidung umstimmen könne, doch er konnte den Leuten nicht vorschreiben, wen sie zu mögen oder zu hassen hatten. Damit standen Gil-galads Entschluss und Elronds und Elros' Titel, doch dem Wohlsinnen so mancher Leute war dies nicht zuträglich.

Elros sah vieles lockerer als sein Bruder. Er hatte sich für ein sterbliches Leben entschieden und lächelte nur über jene Elben, die über ihn herzogen, wenn er sich einmal als ungeschickter als vollblütige Elben erwies oder sich anders verhielt als diese. Na und, dann waren sie eben Halbelben und hatten irgendwo unter ihren Vorfahren Menschen, sagte er dann immer. Es war, wie es war und nichts ließ sich daran ändern.

Elrond gingen diese Sticheleien von besagten Elben sehr zu Herzen. Er konnte zwar noch über sich ergehen lassen, wenn sie über ihn lästerten, wenn er mal wieder im Winter auf dem Eis ausgerutscht oder auf der Treppe gestrauchelt war, doch er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie auch noch seinen Bruder mit einbanden.

Ein weiterer Angriffspunkt für jene missgünstigen Elben war die Familie der jungen Herren, zumal diese ja noch immer den Stern der Feanorer trugen. Später trug Elrond diesen deswegen nur noch verdeckt und nicht mehr offen. Nicht selten beschimpfte man ihn oder seinen Bruder als Fürsprecher von Mördern und Verrätern und manche verdächtigten sie als Komplizen der Missetaten ihrer Onkel.

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass dies sowohl für Elrond als auch für Elros unerträglich war. Ihnen waren jedoch die Hände gebunden. Hätten sie etwas gesagt, hätten sie sich nur noch mehr zum Gespött gemacht und zu Gil-galad wollten sie auch nicht gehen, das verbot ihnen ihr Stolz. Der König erfuhr es dennoch fast immer; er wusste ohnehin scheinbar nahezu alles, was in seinem Reich vor sich ging, auch wenn ich bis heute nicht herausgefunden habe, wie er es anstellte. Er bestrafte dann stets die betreffenden Elben teils hart, doch die Lästereien und Sticheleien Elrond und Elros gegenüber wurden lange Zeit kaum weniger.

Ja, so sind nun einmal auch die Elben. Nicht jeder kennt Toleranz.

Auch innerhalb der Adeligen musste insbesondere Elrond hart für die Anerkennung kämpfen, die er verdient hatte. Zwar besaß er die vom König verliehenen Titel, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass jeder diese anerkannte und nicht alles hinterfragte, was er tat und sagte. Manche sprachen sogar offen gegen ihn vor dem König und spannen ihre Intrigen gegen ihn. Mit der Zeit ließen zwar die Ärgereien mit anderen Elben nach, mit diesen Intrigen hatte Elrond jedoch noch viele hundert Jahre zu kämpfen.

Elrond hatte damit eine politische Laufbahn eingeschlagen und tat sein Bestes, um Gil-galad zu unterstützen. Parallel dazu studierte er beflissen die Heilkunst bei seinem Lehrer und widmete diesem jede freie Minute. Darüber hinaus hatten er und sein Bruder schon früh Círdan um Hilfe gebeten, denn ihm wird nachgesagt, dass er wie kein zweiter die Gabe der Voraussicht gemeistert hat.

Elros' Rolle war noch immer unklar und schwammig. Er tat mal dies, mal jenes. Als er erfuhr, dass ihr altes Elternhaus auf dem Amon Ereb noch existierte, ließ er alle Wertsachen aus den Ruinen des bei den Beben zusammengestürzten Hauses bergen, die noch zu retten waren. Ein besonderer Schatz war dabei die noch größtenteils intakte Bibliothek, die die Herren über die Jahre zusammengetragen hatten. Bestände aus allen alten Reichen der Noldor Beleriands waren dabei, sowie Beutegut aus Doriath und Arvernien. Nicht wenige und einige sogar als verloren geglaubte Schriften waren darunter; insbesondere Herr Maglor war ein passionierter Sammler von wertvollen Büchern gewesen.

Und das ist nun, am Ende des Kapitels, der Moment, wo ich wieder ins Spiel komme.

* * *

13Herr Elrond warf mir an dieser Stelle einen langen Blick zu und schüttelte nur kommentarlos den Kopf.

14Es regte Elrond und Elros immer wieder maßlos auf, wenn ich sie so nannte. Dabei waren sie doch genau das: junge Herren.

15Herr Elrond behauptet, dass dieser Satz sehr ironisch und abwertend klingt und ich ihn ändern soll. Ich weiß jedoch nicht, was er meint. Immerhin war es doch so: Er hat so lange die Axt geschwungen, bis ihm die Hände bluteten, nur damit sein Bruder nicht auch arbeiten musste und sich ausruhen konnte. Da Herr Elrond, was solche handwerklichen Arbeiten angeht, nie wirkliches Geschick aufgewiesen hat, ist ihm jedoch einige Male die Axt auf den Fuß gefallen.


	8. Vom Suchen und Finden

Herr Maglor hatte gewusst, dass er von dieser Reise zum Heerlager der Herren des Westens nicht wiederkehren würde, dass dies sein letzter Weg werden würde. Am Abend nachdem er von seinen Kleinen Abschied genommen hatte, endgültig und für immer, hatte er mir aufgetragen, alles aus dem Haus zu retten, was für sie von Bedeutung war. Er hatte dabei geweint.

Ich tat, wie mir geheißen, und erfüllte den letzten Befehl meines alten Herren. Herr Maglor und Herr Maedhros hatten ihren Kleinen in der Zeit vieles geschenkt. Unter anderem waren ein Plüschbär von Herrn Maglor an den kleinen Elrond darunter, als dieser Zahnschmerzen gehabt hatte, und zahlreiche Holzfiguren, die Herr Maedhros ihnen geschnitzt hatte sowie einige der Bilder des Herrn, die Szenerien aus dem Alltagsleben auf dem Amon Ereb zeigen. Nur wenige in der Welt wissen noch, dass Herr Maedhros ein äußerst begnadeter Maler gewesen war, der dieses Wissen auch an seine Adoptivsöhne weitergegeben hatte. All diese Dinge hatten und haben einen hohen emotionalen Wert für die Zwillinge, Herr Maglor wusste dies. Deswegen wollte er um jeden Preis, dass seine Kleinen diese Dinge behalten konnten.

Nachdem ich alles zusammengepackt hatte, was für die jungen Herren von Bedeutung war, sah ich zu, dass auch ich dem Untergang Beleriands entkam. Es gelang mir auf eigene Faust, doch da Mittelerde für mich wie für wahrscheinlich jeden anderen in jener Zeit ein völlig fremdes und wildes Land war, wusste ich zuerst nicht, wohin ich mich wenden sollte. Für einige Jahre verlor ich mich in der unbekannten Wildnis. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich Elrond und Elros einen Namen bei Gil-galad gemacht und Nachrichten von ihnen drangen auch zu mir durch. So fand ich sie schließlich einige Jahre nach Beginn des Zweiten Zeitalters wieder.

Ich übergab ihnen ihren Besitz, worüber sie sich wohl kaum mehr hätten freuen können. Ich beschloss kurzerhand, Herrn Maglors letzten Befehl ein wenig auszuweiten und erwählte die jungen Herren als meine neuen Dienstherren.16

Wahrscheinlich war es mein plötzliches Auftauchen vor ihrer Haustür, das sie auf die Idee brachte, auch Herr Maglor könne noch irgendwo dort draußen anzufinden sein, umherirrend und verschollen. Es fiel ohnehin in jene Zeit, in der König Gil-galad anfing, nach Vermissten suchen zu lassen, die noch nicht zurück in die Zivilisation gefunden hatten. Des Weiteren ließ er damals bereits erste Karten des neuen Landes zeichnen. So ließ sich eines mit dem anderen verbinden und meine neuen Herren gingen noch am selben Tag zum König, um ihn um Urlaub zu bitten, damit sie ihren Onkel suchen konnten. Wie Gil-galad nun einmal war, brauchten sie nicht einmal zu Ende reden, als er ihrer Bitte schon stattgegeben hatte.

Zu meinem Leidwesen war es Winter und es hatte heftig geschneit. Elros kam auf die Idee, unser Vorankommen durch lange Schneebretter zu erleichtern – sie als Halbelben konnten nicht so bequem über Schnee laufen wie Elben. Ich hasse diese Dinger noch heute, obwohl ich ihren Nutzen mittlerweile doch anerkenne. Bevor ich jedoch gelernt hatte, wie man damit umgeht, dauerte es Tage und kostete mich zahlreiche Stürze über meine eigenen Füße. Meine Herren zumindest hatte es amüsiert; sie konnten ja auch schon sehr bald mit diesen Brettern umgehen …

Damit begann das erste von vielen solcher Abenteuer. Die meisten von ihnen endeten mit … teils interessanten Entdeckungen, nennen wir es so. Zwar fanden wir niemals Herrn Maglor und hörten auch sonst kein Wort von ihm, aber wahrscheinlich ist halb Eriador von uns entdeckt und benannt worden.

Auf jener ersten Expedition zog es uns noch während des Winters in den Norden, eine zugegebener Maßen dumme Idee, aber ich hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass es so desaströs enden würde. Einige Wochen waren wir bereits gereist und hatten keinerlei Anhaltspunkte für den Aufenthaltsort des Herrn Maglor gefunden. Dann waren wir unversehens in einen schlimmen Schneesturm geraten, in dem wir uns heillos verlaufen und beinahe verloren hatten. Zudem war uns der Proviant ausgegangen und insbesondere Herr Elros litt schlimm unter dem Hunger und der Kälte.

Die Lossoth waren unsere Rettung. Sie fanden uns inmitten eines dichten Schneegestöbers, wie wir völlig orientierungslos durch den Schnee stapften. Ich hatte mittlerweile einen Großteil des Gepäckes der Zwillinge übernommen und Elrond stützte Elros, der sich kaum noch voranschleppen konnte. Zunächst begegneten die Lossoth uns nur mit Misstrauen, doch wir konnten ihnen unsere Notlage vermitteln, obwohl sie nur gebrochen Sindarin sprachen.

Sie gaben uns alles, was wir benötigten, um die Winterstürme zu überstehen. Dazu bauten sie uns eines ihrer kleinen runden Eishäuser, in denen es erstaunlich warm ist. Dann gaben sie uns Fell für Kleidung und Bettstatt, sowie geräucherten und gesalzenen Fisch und Geräte, um im Eis des nahen Meeres selbst fischen zu können.17 Wie wir später erfuhren, hatte es uns an die Küste der Eisbucht von Forochel verschlagen.

Dort saßen wir nun die nächsten Wochen und Monate fest, bis die Winterstürme vorüber waren. Die Tage waren eintönig und immer vom selben Rhythmus geprägt. Nach dem Aufwachen schaufelte ich den Eingang zu unserer Behausung frei, danach liefen wir den Strand nach Treibgut ab, das wir gebrauchen konnten. Wenn nötig, fischten wir auch noch. Ansonsten konnten wir die meiste Zeit nur im Iglu (so nennen die Lossoth ihre Eishäuser) verbringen, denn es war selbst für mich zu kalt, um länger draußen zu verweilen.

In dieser Zeit muss etwas auf uns aufmerksam geworden sein, eine Kreatur aus den Gruben Angbands selbst, die dem Ende ihres Herren entkommen war und Zuflucht im eisigen Norden gesucht hatte. Eines Nachts war sie plötzlich da. Wir hörten sie draußen heulen und schnüffeln und leise um das Iglu schleichen. Tagelang trauten wir uns nicht hinaus, aus Angst vor dem, was uns dort erwarten mochte. Dann war sie weg.

Für eine Weile dachten wir, dass sie nicht wieder kommen würde. Da schließlich auch die Stürme nachgelassen hatten, brachen wir auf in die Heimat, um Gil-galad Bericht zu erstatten von dem, was wir im Norden gefunden hatten. Von Herrn Maglor war keine Spur ausfindig zu machen, doch für den Moment machte es für uns keinen Sinn mehr weiterzusuchen. Wir brachen die Suche vorerst ab.

Wir waren bereits in der Nähe der später Emyn Uial genannten Berge, als wir entdeckten, dass das Biest, das uns vor einigen Wochen belauert hatte, noch lange nicht von unserer Fährte abgelassen hatte. Es war uns bis hierher gefolgt und griff unversehens eines Nachts an.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was es gewesen war. Es wirkte wie eine abartige Abwandlung eines Wolfes, aber eines Wolfes, der auf zwei Beinen lief und eine beinahe elbische Intelligenz und enorme Kräfte besaß.

Wir konnten nicht gegen ihn bestehen. Ich konnte ihn lediglich für einen Moment aufhalten, damit die jungen Herren das Nötigste zusammenraffen und fliehen konnten. Dann folgte ich ihnen. Das Wolfsbiest nahm die Jagd auf, doch es trieb uns nur, spielte mit uns wie eine Katze mit dem Vogel, bevor sie zum tödlichen Biss ansetzt. Es trieb uns in die Berge, doch dort konnten wir ihm entkommen. Wir waren kleiner und behänder als das Biest und kamen leichter durch die zerklüftete Landschaft.

Keiner von uns war aus diesem Kampf ohne Blessuren davongekommen, doch Herrn Elrond hatte es am schlimmsten getroffen. Das Biest hatte ihn schwer am Schwertarm verletzt, und er hatte keine Heilkräuter bei sich, mit denen er sich hätte behandeln können. Darüber hinaus war die Gegend karg, kaum etwas wuchs dort.

Wir fanden in einer kleinen Höhle Zuflucht vor unserem Feind. Da er aber noch immer irgendwo dort draußen zwischen den Felshängen lauerte, sammelten wir Steine und verbarrikadierten damit den schmalen Eingang.

Unsere Lage war gefährlich. Wir alle waren geschwächt und Herr Elrond war nicht mehr fähig, das Schwert zu führen, die Wunde schwächte ihn zu sehr. Wir wurden von unserem Jäger belagert und konnten die Höhle nicht verlassen. Eine Lösung musste schnellstmöglich her.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns blieb, war, uns im offenen Kampf doch mit List und Tücke zu stellen. Anders würden wir dem Biest nicht beikommen. Ich entsann den Plan, es in eine Falle zu locken. Vielleicht fürchtete es wie normale Wölfe das Feuer, dachte ich, und wollte mir das zunutze machen. Wir machten uns so bald als möglich auf, die Falle vorzubereiten. Dafür erklommen die jungen Herren einen Geröllhang und häuften obenauf große Steine an, so groß, dass sie sie gerade noch heben konnten. Dann verbargen sie sich. Ich nahm mir eine Fackel und legt mich als Köder auf die Lauer nach dem Biest. Schon bald kam es und ich lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Mit viel Geschrei und Feuer, das ich in das trockene Buschwerk legte, lockte ich es unter den Abhang. Dann warfen die Zwillinge die Steine auf das Unwesen.

Doch davon wurde es nur wütend. Mit unnatürlicher Kraft und Geschicklichkeit erklomm es den Abhang und schien all die schweren Brocken, die auf es hernieder prasselten, kaum zu bemerken. Dann war es bei Elrond und Elros und ich konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell und niemand von uns konnte hinterher sagen, was genau passierte. Irgendwie hatte das Biest Elrond erwischt und rang nun mit ihm. Alles ging durcheinander. Elrond wurde schwer an der Hüfte verletzt, die Wunde ging bis auf den Knochen. Dann stürzte er mitsamt unserem Feind den Abhang hinab. Unten angekommen, war die Kreatur tot und Elrond schwer verletzt und ohne Bewusstsein.

Elros und ich brachten seinen Bruder zurück zur Höhle und versorgten ihn notdürftig mit den wenigen Mitteln, die uns zur Verfügung standen. Am Abend erwachte er, doch nicht für lange. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er länger schlafend oder gar ohnmächtig als wach. Elros verging beinahe um Sorge um ihn, und es war berechtigt, denn als sich die Wunde auch noch entzündete, stand es immer übler um Elrond.

Schließlich sahen wir beide ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, noch länger auf eine Genesung Elronds zu hoffen. Wir mussten Hilfe holen, doch gleichzeitig konnten wir Elrond nicht allein lassen, dieser konnte sich aber noch lange nicht von seinem Krankenlager fortbewegen. Ich konnte Elrond besseren Schutz bieten und besaß mehr Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen, gleichzeitig wollte Elros jedoch nicht von der Seite seines Bruders weichen. Es war dennoch das Einzige, was wir tun konnten. Elros musste gehen und Hilfe suchen. Schweren Herzens brach er am Abend auf.18

Während ich zurückblieb und Elrond bestmöglich pflegte, zog Elros auf der Suche nach Hilfe los. Einige Tage später wurde er am Nenuial fündig. Einige Menschen hatten sich dort in einer Fischersiedlung niedergelassen, später würde dort Annúminas gegründet werden. Elros erbat ihre Hilfe und sie folgten ihm zurück zu unserer Höhle. Gemeinsam brachten wir Elrond in ihre Siedlung, wo er von der Kräuterfrau wieder gesund gepflegt wurde. Wir konnten so lange bleiben, wie Elrond benötigte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

In dieser Zeit begannen die Menschen, die uns aus unserer Notlage geholfen hatten, Elros ihren Fürst zu nennen, denn sie wussten von seiner Abstammung und seiner Wahl. Insgeheim bereitete dies Elrond Sorgen, doch er sprach nie vor seinem Bruder darüber. Noch immer hatte Elrond Schwierigkeiten damit, die Wahl seines Bruders zu akzeptieren, obwohl er wusste, dass er nichts mehr daran ändern konnte. Er wollte nicht verstehen, wie es eines Tages unweigerlich enden würde.

Als Elrond wieder zu Kräften gekommen war, packten wir erneut unsere Sachen und machten uns nun endgültig heim. Das Ziel unserer Reise, Herrn Maglor zu finden, hatten wir nicht erfüllt, dafür jedoch weite Gebiete des Nordens erkundet und zahlreiche Entdeckungen gemacht. Als wir dem König von der Wolfskreatur erzählten, sandte er Soldaten in den Norden, um nach weiteren dieser Wesen zu suchen, sie fanden jedoch keines. Vielleicht war jenes, das uns verfolgt hatte, das letzte, vielleicht gab es noch weitere und sie verbargen sich von da an vor der Welt.

Gil-galad sandte uns noch zu manch anderen, jedoch weit weniger abenteuerlichen Reisen aus, um die neuen Länder zu erforschen und Karten von ihnen zu zeichnen, sowie um nach noch immer verschollenen Personen zu suchen. Manchmal zogen wir auch von uns aus aus, um weiter nach Herrn Maglor zu suchen. Gute zwanzig Jahre nach dem Abenteuer mit dem Wolf fanden wir so Rethtulu in der Wildnis und auch er schloss sich sogleich den jungen Herren an. Zwar waren sie dieses Mal weiser, um deutlich genug zu protestieren, doch Rethtulu lässt sich von niemandem ins Wort fallen. Immerhin diente er vormals Herrn Maedhros, da ist das wohl von Nöten gewesen.

Auch die Küsten ließ Gil-galad uns erforschen, lies es jedoch alsbald bleiben, als Elrond von der ersten Schiffsfahrt völlig seekrank wiederkehrte. Auf dieser jedoch entdeckten wir, dass nicht alles von der alten Welt vom Meer verschlungen worden war. Nach einigen Tagen Schifffahrt auf die offene See nach Nordwesten hinaus sahen wir am Horizont Land, eine Insel, die wir zu erkunden beschlossen. Wie sich herausstellte, war es der steinige und schroffe Gipfel des Himring, den wir da gefunden hatten. Selbst die Ruinen der alten Festung des Herrn Maedhros standen noch.

Dieser Anblick war für die jungen Herren sehr beeindruckend. Nun sahen sie etwas aus der Vergangenheit ihrer Onkel mit eigenen Augen, konnten es anfassen und darin herumgehen. Ich führte sie herum, zeigte ihnen alles und erzählte so manche Geschichte, die sich in diesen alten, verfallenen Mauern verbarg. Die Vergangenheit stirbt nie ganz, so lange man sich ihrer erinnert.

* * *

16Herr Elrond behauptet, dass ich mich ihnen aufgezwungen und ihnen keine andere Wahl gelassen hätte, als mich als ihren Diener anzunehmen, aber das stimmt nicht. Sie hatten immer die Wahl. Sie hatten nur nicht deutlich genug Widerworte gehalten.

17Da wir uns monatelang nur von Fisch ernähren konnten, konnte ich daraufhin für Jahre keinen Fisch auch nur mehr riechen.

18Als Elrond am nächsten Morgen bei halbwegs wachem Zustand davon erfuhr, bestand er darauf, dass ich Elros nachliefe und ihn zurückhole. Natürlich war das töricht, auch wenn er es bis heute nicht einsehen will. Ich leistete dem natürlich nicht Folge.


	9. Besondere Freundschaften

Mittelerde nahm nun also allmählich die Ordnung an, die sie heute besitzt. Gil-galad und Elrond verband mittlerweile eine enge Freundschaft, die sogar so weit ging, dass der König ihm jegliche Formalitäten ihm gegenüber verbot. Natürlich gab dies Elrond eine herausragende Stellung in Gil-galads Staatswesen und damit ungemein viel Macht und Einfluss, aber Elrond ist jemand, der mit dem Gedanken an solche Dinge nicht viel anfangen kann. Ihm war dieser Gedanke sogar sehr unangenehm. Er sah mit der Zeit in Gil-galad vordergründig seinen Freund, wie es auch umgekehrt galt, und nicht seinen Vorgesetzten.

Für Gil-galad waren diese Fakten als gegeben zu setzen. Herr Elrond war sein bester Freund und jeder hatte sich damit abzufinden, dass dem nun einmal so war. Dass das nicht jeder so sah wie der König, habe ich bereits vorher erläutert. Herr Elrond musste sehr lange um die Anerkennung kämpfen, die er sich schon viel früher verdient hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er ohnehin einer derjenigen, die am härtesten für Gil-galads Reich gearbeitet hatten, und somit wäre er so oder so zu jener Position gekommen, die ihm der König schon sehr früh aufgrund ihrer Freundschaft zugesprochen hatte.

Es war diese Freundschaft, die Gil-galad dazu brachte, sich auch umgekehrt sehr für Elrond einzusetzen. Immer wieder verteidigte er ihn vor seinem Hofstaat und sprach sich in der Öffentlichkeit für ihn aus, auch wenn dies Herrn Elrond immer und immer wieder in Verlegenheit brachte.

Vielleicht ganz interessant zu erwähnen, ist, dass König Gil-galad und Herr Elrond dieses eigentlich politische Verhältnis rein freundschaftlich betrachteten. Die Dienste, die Herr Elrond Gil-galad leistete, und die Unterstützung, die dieser ihm zukommen ließ, geschahen für sie beide rein aus Freundschaft. Und ganz nebenbei regierten sie das Reich.

Gil-galad wusste natürlich um Herrn Elronds schon früh aufgekommene Leidenschaft für die Heilkunst und gab ihm alles, was dieser für seine Studien benötigte. Er organisierte sogar einen seiner eigenen Heiler, damit er ihn in die Lehre nahm – auch wenn es nicht lange dauerte und Elrond ihn übertraf … Parallel arbeiteten Herr Elrond und sein Bruder viel in der Bibliothek, die sie, sobald die Zeit dafür gekommen war, in Gil-galads gerade eben errichtetem Palast einrichteten. So kam es, dass Elrond eines Tages beinahe von Thingols Politik erschlagen worden wäre. Es war nicht bemerkt worden, dass die Regale über die Jahre morsch geworden waren. An diesem Tag wollte er eigentlich mit einem anderen Werk zur gleichen Thematik arbeiten, denn Thingols Politik ist immerhin ein furchtbar dicker und schwieriger Wälzer, mit dem sich wirklich jeder quält.19 Er wollte gerade eines der anderen Bücher aus dem Regal ziehen, als das Holz krachend nachgab. Es endete damit, dass Herr Elrond unter Büchern und Staub begraben wurde, Thingols Politik ihm den rechten Arm brach und Gil-galad als Entschuldigung in den nächsten Wochen sein Tagebuch nach seinem Diktat schrieb.

Es gab so einige solcher und ähnlicher Geschichten. Der achtzigste Geburtstag der jungen Herren war so ein Fall. Normalerweise bat Herr Elrond den König an solchen Tagen nur um eine Freistellung von seiner Arbeit für einige wenige Stunden – stillschweigend hatte Gil-galad immer einen ganzen Tag daraus gemacht –, um diese Zeit mit seinem Bruder zu verbringen. An jenem einen 26. coire 22 Z.Z. fing Gil-galad sie schon kurz, nachdem sie aufgestanden waren, ab und sprach Herrn Elrond ganz spontan von all seinen Pflichten für diesen Tag frei. Daraufhin scheuchte er sie fort und sagte, er wolle sie heute nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise arbeiten sehen. Am Abend gabelte er die Zwillinge erneut auf und schleuste sie in die große Festhalle. Sie erwarteten dort eine Überraschungsfeier, viele Gratulanten und Unmengen an Geschenken. Zugegebener Maßen ging dabei vieles auf meine Rechnung; die Feier war meine Idee gewesen, der König hatte mir lediglich beim Organisieren geholfen. Hinterher hatte mich Herr Elrond dafür verflucht und geschimpft, dass ich ganz genau wisse, dass sie ihre Geburtstage lieber ruhig angingen. So ein runder Geburtstag ist doch aber etwas Besonderes, also muss er auch besonders gefeiert werden.

Der Abend endete damit, dass Herr Elrond etwas zu viel Wein trank20 und es ihm am nächsten Tag elend ging. Elros bat Gil-galad, seinen Bruder zumindest für diesen Tag freizustellen. Kurz darauf kam Gil-galad bei Herrn Elrond vorbei, um sich persönlich zu erkunden, wie es ihm ginge. Es endete mit einer Woche strenger Bettruhe und einem Weinverbot für die nächsten Jahrzehnte. Halbelben reagieren empfindlicher auf übermäßigen Weingenuss, da das aber Gil-galad bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst gewesen war, reagierte er „etwas" über.

Gil-galad sorgte jedes Jahr aufs Neue dafür, dass die Geburtstage der Zwillinge unvergesslich wurden. Wobei „unvergesslich" für Elrond wohl eher relativ zu sehen ist. Er hatte immer wieder gern aus tiefstem Herzen über „Galads Macken" geflucht, wenn dieser mal wieder etwas ausgeheckt hatte, das die Zwillinge nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick als etwas Gutes für sie sahen. In jedem Jahr buk der König ihnen eine Torte mit der Anzahl Kerzen, die ihrem Alter entsprach. Dementsprechend groß waren die Torten also. Dazu kam immer ein ganzer Korb voller Pfannkuchen, wofür er das Rezept seines Großvaters verwendete, ein wahrer Geheimtipp.21 Nachdem Elros nach Númenor gegangen war, buk Gil-galad sogar die doppelte Menge, um sowohl Elros als auch Elrond je eine Torte und einen Korb Pfannkuchen zukommen zu lassen. Als Herr Elrond wiederum Bruchtal errichtete, schickte er Torte und Pfannkuchen alljährlich hierher, nicht selten brachte er das Backwerk persönlich vorbei.

Nach außen hin wirkte es oft so, dass die beiden sich fast immer stritten und so gut wie nie einer Meinung waren. Das genaue Gegenteil ist jedoch der Fall. Herr Elrond und König Gil-galad waren ein Herz und eine Seele und sie beide wussten sehr wohl, was sie an dem anderen hatten. Elrond war darüber hinaus besonders nach jenem 26. coire 442 Z.Z. äußerst froh und zutiefst dankbar für die Aufmerksamkeit, die der König ihm zukommen ließ, um der Geschichte ein wenig vorzugreifen.

In jenem Jahr an ihrem fünfhundertsten Geburtstag starb Elros und noch heute, viele tausend Jahre später, trauert Herr Elrond um ihn.

Gil-galad hatte Herrn Elrond schon 438 gestattet, für eine Weile nach Númenor zu gehen, damit er den Lebensabend seines Bruders bei ihm verbringen konnte. Nach Elros' Tod hatte jeglicher Lebenswille Herrn Elrond verlassen, er war mehr ein Gespenst als ein lebendes Wesen. Nachdem er nach Forlond zurückgekehrt war, konnte er deswegen lange Zeit nicht mehr seiner Arbeit nachgehen. Zunächst noch hatte er sich zwar mit Arbeit überhäuft, doch das linderte den Schmerz keineswegs und schließlich brach er seelisch und körperlich darüber zusammen. Er hatte nicht mehr leben wollen, da er das Leid nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Gil-galad ist es zu verdanken, dass er aus diesem Loch gefunden hatte, und es ist ebenso ihm zu verdanken, dass er nicht jedes Jahr aufs Neue in diesem Loch versank. Deswegen setzte der König die Tradition mit Kuchen und Torte auch nach Elros' Tod fort und tat alles nur Erdenkliche, um Herrn Elrond an diesen Tagen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Es war ein Dienst ihrer Freundschaft ohnegleichen, den Gil-galad leistete.

Sie beide waren in erster Linie Freunde, doch darüber hinaus verstand Herr Elrond sich auch als Dienender. Er merkte schon in den ersten Jahren bei Gil-galad, dass es ihm sehr viel Freude bereitete, Gil-galad mit seinen Diensten behilflich sein zu können. Er versteht sich auch heute noch als Diener, als Diener an seinem eigenen Volk von Imladris. So war es wohl absehbar gewesen, dass Gil-galad ihn zu seinem Herold ernannte. Natürlich sträubte sich Herr Elrond mal wieder22 dagegen. Dieses Amt war mit einer sehr großen Verantwortung verbunden und machte ihn zu einem der einflussreichsten und mächtigsten Würdenträger des Landes. Elrond war der Ansicht, dass er das nicht mit sich verantworten konnte. Doch dann erkannte er schließlich doch zu seinem eigenen Wohl, welche Möglichkeiten mir dieses Amt doch auf der anderen Seite eröffnete. Gil-galad gab ihm die Möglichkeit in die Hand, seiner Berufung, ihm zu dienen, auf optimalstem Wege nachzugehen.

Herrn Elrond zu seinem Herold zu ernennen, hatte sich für Gil-galad als notwendig erwiesen. Einige Jahre nach Beginn des Zweiten Zeitalters wurden die ersten Orks gesichtet, noch weitestgehend herrenlos und recht ziellos umher streifend. Sie wurden in den Ered Luin ausgemacht, also in Reichweite zu Lindon. Es wurde Zeit zu handeln und die Waffen zu schärfen.

König Gil-galad und Herr Elrond hatten schon früh begonnen, gemeinsam den Waffengang zu absolvieren. Beinahe täglich schwangen sie ihre Waffen im freundschaftlichen Duell, der König Aeglos, Herr Elrond Amrods Schwert. Es war für sie Sport und Notwendigkeit zugleich. Daher wusste der König, wie gut Herr Elrond mit der Waffe in der Hand war, auch wenn er sie noch nie im ernsten Kampf geführt hatte.

So war der Feldzug gegen die Orks in den Ered Luin für beide das erste Mal23, dass sie in den Kampf zogen. Es waren im Vergleich zu späteren Schlachten nur kleine Scharmützel, doch immerhin.

Viele solcher Kämpfe sollten in diesen Tagen folgen, denn der Feind begann sich wieder zu regen, auch wenn wir lange Zeit nichts davon wussten. Oft zogen der König und sein Herold gemeinsam in den Kampf, doch hin und wieder schickte er Herrn Elrond auch allein gegen den Feind aus. Es muss vermerkt werden, dass Herr Elrond dabei zwar durchaus schon Heere von mehreren hundert Soldaten führte. Der Krieg in Eregion sollte jedoch das erste Mal werden, dass er so große Heerscharen in den Kampf führte.

Gerade durch die wieder aufkommenden Kämpfe wurde eines besonders notwendig: Gil-galad brauchte nun dringend einen Erben. Und gerade das war ein zugleich haarsträubendes und erheiterndes Thema.24 Gil-galad hielt für sich persönlich nicht viel von der Ehe.25 Also hielt er sich meilenweit von den Frauen fern, womit er reihenweise die Damenwelt in die Verzweiflung trieb. Eine Frau würde ihn nur ablenken von seiner Aufgabe und Kinder wären purer Stress. Also schrieb es sich Herr Elrond auf die Fahne, ihm zu einer Frau zu verhelfen. Es wurde besonders dann noch erheiternder, als Gil-galad mit derselben Methode konterte. Also warfen sie sich ständig gegenseitig an den Kopf, der andere bräuchte dringend eine Frau, stritten es aber gleichzeitig für sich selbst ab.

Es war um 2000 Z.Z., als Herr Elrond zusammen mit Gil-galads anderen Beratern beschloss, dem König zu einer Frau zu verhelfen. Sie nahmen sich die attraktivsten Bewerberinnen vor und arrangierten wie zufällig Treffen zwischen ihnen und Gil-galad. Allerdings flogen sie auf, als sie ihren Trumpf ausspielten und unbedingt wissen wollten, was passiert. Zumindest nahm es Gil-galad mit Humor. Es war wohl allerdings seine Rache, als er im Jahr darauf völlig überraschend mit einer besonders großen Torte zu Herrn Elronds Geburtstag nach Imladris kam und vor allen verkündete, er kenne Herrn Elrond ja schon, seit dieser ein Säugling gewesen sei, und er ihn sogar schon auf dem Arm gehalten habe. Herr Elrond hielt dagegen, dass er es nicht wissen könne, ob er Elros oder Elrond gehalten habe, da sie da noch nicht ihre Namen erhalten hatten, aber Gil-galad wäre nicht er, würde er sich davon aufhalten lassen. Er setzte sogar eines obendrauf und rief Herrn Elrond zu seinem Erben aus, was diesen so sehr überrumpelt hatte, dass er gleich gar nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Er hatte Herrn Elrond zu der Zeit schon zum Vizekönig von Eriador ernannt, doch mit dem Gedanken an dieses Erbe stritt sich Elrond sein Lebtag und lehnte es vehement ab, obgleich Gil-galad niemals mehr davon abgelassen hatte. Er hatte es sogar in seinem Testament vermerkt. So gesehen wäre Herr Elrond heute der Hohe König, immerhin ist er im weitesten Sinne doch der letzte noch lebende männliche Nachkomme Finwes.

* * *

19Zwar ist er mittlerweile in die Bibliothek in Imladris umgezogen, doch wir haben vor, ihn auch hier zu belassen. Er hat mit den Jahren zu viel Ärger angerichtet und wurde schon einige Male nach Elrond und anderen unschuldigen Elben geworfen.

20Zu Elrond Verteidigung muss angemerkt werden, dass eine der Elbinnen, die an diesem Abend die Gäste bedient hatten, schöne Augen auf ihn geworfen hatte und stets dafür sorgte, dass Elronds Weinkelch gut gefüllt war. Elrond ist es noch heute peinlich, daran zu denken, und ich glaube, Celebrían hatte auch nicht durch ihn davon erfahren. Was die Elbin angeht, so glaube ich, dass der König persönlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie sich danach von Herrn Elrond fern hielt.

21Ich muss gestehen: Hatte ich den Korb vor den jungen Herren in Händen, verschwanden ein paar von den Pfannkuchen schon vorher in meinem Magen. Die Pfannkuchen waren einfach unwiderstehlich!

22Er hat mir befohlen, das „mal wieder" zu streichen, aber wieso sollte ich etwas entfernen, das der Wahrheit entspricht?

23Auch der König hatte bis dahin noch nie seine Waffe zum ernsten Kampf erheben müssen, er war dem Untergang der Häfen der Teleri ohne Kampf entkommen.

24Besonders erheiternd wohlgemerkt für Leute wie mich, die das Schauspiel von außen beobachten konnten.

25Es will angemerkt werden, dass Herr Elrond lange Zeit derselben Meinung war. Bis er der Herrin Celebrían begegnete, was Gil-galad zu zahlreichen freundschaftlichen Lästereien und Sticheleien einlud.


	10. Númenor

Doch nicht alles kann für ewig währen, weder Gutes noch Schlechtes. Während Herr Elrond in seinem Staatsdienst für den König völlig aufblühte, unternahm Elros immer wieder Reisen zu den Edain, besonders zu jenen des Hauses Beor. Viele nahmen ihn alsbald als ihren Fürsten an und so dauerte es nicht mehr lange, dass sie ihn sich zu ihrem König erwählten. Númenor, die Insel Westernis in der Sprache der Menschen des Westens, war für jene Menschen aus dem Meer gehoben worden, die treu zu den Eldar und den Valar standen. War es da nicht das perfekte Reich für den König der Dúnedain?

Herr Elrond geriet in persönlichen Zwiespalt mit sich über diese Entwicklung. Er erkannte zugleich, wie wichtig sie für den Fortgang der Geschichte werden könne und welche Folgen sie für ihn persönlich bringen würde. Aber er wäre nicht Elros' Bruder, wenn er ihn auch darin unterstützen würde.

Die Trennung fiel beiden Brüdern schwer. Ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben hatten sie miteinander verbracht, kaum war der eine ohne den anderen anzutreffen. Alles hatten sie miteinander geteilt. Doch vielleicht hatte sich diese Trennung ja schon in ihren Kindesjahren abgezeichnet, als Elros begonnen hatte, sich mehr und mehr für die Menschen zu interessieren. Wer weiß das schon?

Númenor war von den Valar aus dem Meer gehoben, näher an Valinor als an Mittelerde, und den Edain für ihre Tapferkeit im Krieg gegen Morgoth gegeben. 32 Z.Z. sammelte Elros all jene um sich, die mit ihm gehen wollten (was nahezu alle Edain des Ersten Hauses waren), und zog mit ihnen nach Númenor. Elros, der sich von da an Tar-Minyatur, Erstherrscher, nannte, segelte von Forlond aus, denn diese Stadt war bis dahin seine Heimat gewesen. Es war ein schwerer Abschied für die beiden Brüder, und Elros entschuldigte sich wohl tausendmal bei seinem Bruder für all jene Entscheidungen, die ihn zu jenem Punkt gebracht hatten. Doch Elrond erwiderte immer und immer wieder, dass es Elros' Entscheidungen gewesen waren und seine allein. Er wünschte ihm alles Glück dieser Welt. Dann ging Elros an Bord des Schiffes, das Círdan für ihn hatte bauen lassen.

Elrond stand noch lange am Kai und sah dem Schiff nach, auch dann noch, als es schon längst am Horizont verschwunden war.

Es war Herr Elronds Wunsch, dass ich mit Elros ginge, um für ihn auf den König acht zu geben. Da ich hier aber immer noch an Herrn Elronds Biografie schreibe, will ich hier nun nicht weiter auf Elros' Herrschaft in Númenor eingehen, sondern bei seinem Bruder bleiben.

Natürlich war jener 45. _tuile_ 32 Z.Z. nicht das letzte Mal, dass die Zwillingsbrüder sich sahen. Zwar hatte Elros nie mehr die Zeit gefunden, nach Mittelerde auf einen Besuch in Lindon zurückzukommen, doch Herr Elrond bekam immer mal wieder von König Gil-galad Urlaub, um seinen Bruder in Númenor zu besuchen.

Die erste Zeit nach Elros' Fortgang war dennoch sehr schwer für ihn, wie er seinem Bruder und mir in jener Zeit in so manchen Briefen schrieb. Ich hatte sogar zugegebener Maßen ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn mit Rethtulu allein zu lassen, da ich wusste, wie es für Elrond werden würde und ich Rethtulu nach mehreren tausend Jahren gemeinsamen Dienst gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass dieser zwar der perfekte Diener ist, aber keinerlei zwischenelbische Kompetenzen besitzt. Es beruhigte mich zu wissen, dass Herr Elrond in Gil-galad einen so guten Freund hatte, und so war es wohl doch klüger, dass ich und nicht Rethtulu mit Elros ging.

Das zweite Mal26 besuchte Herr Elrond Númenor, als Vardamir 61 Z.Z. geboren worden war, sein erster Neffe. Noch am Tag der Geburt seines Sohnes hatte Elros Gil-galad und Elrond geschrieben, da Gil-galad allerdings prinzipiell Stunden vor den ersten Dienern im Palast aufstand, hatte er den Brief lange vor Elrond (der ein ausgesprochener Langschläfer ist) erhalten und war sofort in dessen Gemächer gestürmt, um diesem zu verkünden, dass Herr Elrond nun „Onkel" Elrond sei. Zunächst war Herr Elrond durchaus äußerst verstimmt durch die unsanfte Störung (Gil-galad hatte ihn wortwörtlich aus dem Bett geworfen), war aber dann, als die Nachricht in sein schlafvernebeltes Hirn gedrungen war, aus allen Wolken gefahren. Gil-galad hatte da natürlich schon lange seine Freistellung eigenhändig aufgesetzt und unterschrieben und drückte ihn samt Brief Herrn Elrond in die Hände. Elrond brach noch am selben Tag nach Númenor auf.

Als er einige Wochen später Vardamir kennen lernte, war er sofort vernarrt in den kleinen Jungen und konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde.27

Hin und wieder waren auch Elrond und Elros, von allen nun selbst Fürsten und Könige genannt, dennoch wie kleine Kinder. Sie machten es sich gern zunutze, dass niemand in Númenor außer mir und hin und wieder doch die Königin, wenn sie aufpasste, sie unterschieden konnte, besonders dann, wenn sie es darauf anlegten. Da sie selbst jetzt noch, wenn Herr Elrond zu Besuch war, wie in alten Zeiten ein Gemach teilten, tauschten sie am frühen Morgen, wenn sie noch nicht nach draußen gegangen waren, die Gewänder und dann war Elrond für einen Tag König von Númenor. Sie hatten sich wie kleine Jungen über diesen Spaß gefreut und ihn gern wiederholt. Es war Elros, der das erste Mal auf diese Idee gekommen war, wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil auf einem der ersten Besuche Elronds dieser aus Versehen von einem aus Elros' Hofstaat mit „Euer Majestät" angesprochen worden war. Es war dem Betreffenden fürchterlich peinlich gewesen, doch die Brüder hatten nur darüber gelacht.

Elrond liebte seine Besuche in Armenelos. Natürlich konnte er zum einem und vor allem seinen Bruder wieder sehen, und zum anderen wurde er hier respektiert und vor allem als das akzeptiert, was er war. Er musste nicht tagtäglich um seine Position in der Gesellschaft kämpfen, denn er war der Bruder des Königs und damit beinahe mit diesem auf einer Stufe. Darüber hinaus sah man ihn in Númenor durchaus als eine Art Kuriosität: Zwar war er wie der König ein Halbelb doch im Gegenzug zu diesem hatte er ein unsterbliches Leben gewählt.

Über die Jahre kam Elrond immer wieder nach Númenor und er war ein gern gesehener Gast. Er lernte viel über das Leben und die Kultur in Númenor und wurde mit der Zeit durchaus auch ein Teil all dessen. Natürlich hatte er besonderen Anteil an Elros' Familie, dessen Frau, Kindern, Enkel und schließlich auch Urenkeln. Es war nun auch seine Familie, er hatte sie alle ins Herz geschlossen, doch keinen von ihnen liebte er jemals auch nur annähernd so sehr wie seinen Bruder.

Doch Elros hatte nun einmal ein Leben unter Menschen gewählt. Ihm war dennoch ein äußerst langes Leben beschienen und vierhundertzwanzig Jahre davon war er der König Númenors gewesen. Als Elros schon weit über vierhundert Jahre alt war, begann sich Herr Elrond allmählich Sorgen zu machen, dass sein Bruder vielleicht nicht mehr allzu lange zu leben hatte. Wie bereits angesprochen bat er daher Gil-galad um Urlaub (wenn man die mehreren Jahre noch so nennen kann, die er daraufhin in Númenor verbrachte) und ging 438 Z.Z. erneut nach Armenelos, um den Lebensabend seines Bruders bei diesem verbringen zu können.

Zwar hatte Elros in dieser Zeit immer wieder gesagt, dass Herr Elrond sich viel zu viele Sorgen um ihn mache, aber zugegebenermaßen hatte Herr Elrond hier durchaus Recht – zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Maße, denn er übertrieb dennoch immer wieder.28

Die Brüder unternahmen in dieser Zeit viel zusammen, noch mehr als ohnehin. Sie gingen unter anderem oft hinaus aus der Stadt und in ein kleines Wäldchen, das nahe Armenelos lag. Ein wenig verborgen zwischen dicht stehenden Bäumen lag ein Hain mit einem kleinen See, in dem sie gerne schwammen oder angelten. Des Weiteren frönten sie gern der üblichen höfischen Belustigungen wie Pferderennen und Turnieren in allen möglichen Disziplinen.

Und sie unterhielten sich oft und nicht immer waren es lockere Gespräche über fröhliche Dinge. Vor allem in seinen letzten Lebensjahren, als es sichtlich auf das Ende zuging, sprach Elros oft davon, wie alt er sich doch fühle, wie schwach er werde. Elrond versuchte dann immer, ihm das auszureden, ihn zu sagen, dass er noch viele Jahre vor sich hatte, und ein Stückweit versuchte er damit, sich diese Dinge auch selbst einzureden. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder merkte, welche Ängste er um ihn litt. Mit diesen kam er zu mir. Es tat mir selbst in der Seele weh, ihn so innerlich zerrissen und leiden zu sehen, dass er, der sich nun auch als Heiler einen großen Namen gemacht hatte, ausgerechnet seinem über alles geliebten Bruder nicht helfen konnte.

Die Sorgen um das Ableben deines Bruders gingen sogar so weit, dass Elrond auf die Idee kam, ein Mittel gegen das Alter zu finden, so irrwitzig diese Idee auch war. Natürlich war ihm kein Erfolg gegönnt, denn es wird wohl niemals ein Mittel gegen das Alter geben. Er hatte es dennoch versucht, auch wenn Elros das nicht gern gesehen hatte.

Herr Elronds Schicksal war bei weitem nicht immer leicht, nein, keinesfalls. Seinen Bruder an Alter und Schwäche vergehen zu sehen, während ihm die Hände gebunden waren, war das wahrscheinlich grausamste, was er in seinem Leben durchmachen musste.

Das Schlimmste an Elros' Tod war, dass er am fünfhundertsten Geburtstag der Zwillinge starb, einem Tag, der Elrond Jahr für Jahr für Jahr an diesen einen Tag erinnern musste.

An jenem Tag hatte es geregnet und die Fahnen in ganz Númenor hingen auf Halbmast, denn jeder wusste, dass der König im Sterben lag. Nur Elrond war bei ihm gewesen, wie es sich Elros gewünscht hatte. Wenn er schon sterben musste, so war dies wohl der beste Tod für ihn: sanft in seines Bruders Armen einzuschlafen.

Auch wenn es der Wunsch Elros' gewesen war, so war dieser Moment nur umso grausamer für Elrond. Elros war immer ein Teil von ihm gewesen, er hatte so viel von seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit ausgemacht. Elrond sagte mir später, als er wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, dass es gewesen sei, als sei ein Teil von ihm selbst gestorben und würde nie wieder zurückkehren. Denn wir Elben wissen nicht, was mit den Menschen nach ihrem Tod geschieht. Wir wissen nur, dass am Ende der Welt zur Dagor Dagorath alle Völker wieder vereint sein werden. Manchmal, wenn es Elrond besonders schlecht geht, wünscht er sich tatsächlich diesen Tag herbei.

Nachdem Elros nach númenorischem Brauch zu Grabe getragen worden war, kehrte Elrond mit mir heim nach Forlond. Ihn hielt nichts mehr in Númenor. Er war seelisch völlig am Ende, der Tod seines Bruders hatte ihn zutiefst verstört. Es war schwer für Gil-galad und mich, ihn wieder auf rechte Wege zu leiten, es koststete uns beinahe zwei Jahre, ihn wieder aufzubauen.

Das erste Jahr nach Elros' Tod war das Schlimmste, denn nahezu alles erinnerte Herrn Elrond an seinen Bruder, der Anblick eines jeden noch so kleinen Blattes konnte ihn erneut in tiefe Depressionen reißen. Der König hatte schon bei Elrond Ankunft im Hafen gesehen, dass dieser nicht in der Lage war, auch nur an seine Arbeit zu denken. Elrond hatte noch nicht einmal den Mund aufgemacht nach seiner Ankunft, da war er auch schon von König Gil-galad für unbestimmte Zeit von all seinen Pflichten entbunden. Elrond war so zerstört, dass er nicht einmal Protest einlegte, obwohl ihn diese Entscheidung schon allein deswegen störte, weil es ihm etwas nahm, um sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

Elrond wanderte in den ersten Wochen oft Stundenlang mit leerem Blick ziellos durch den Palast und wirkte so verloren. Als wüsste er nicht mehr, was er auf dieser Welt ohne seinen Bruder mit sich machen sollte. Irgendwann fing er an, sinnlose Sachen zu katalogisieren, welcher Stuhl wo stände und solche Dinge. Er musste einfach _irgendetwas_ tun, er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag in seinen Gemächern hocken und stupide aus dem Fenster starren. Es wäre Gift für ihn gewesen.

Herr Elrond fürchtete in dieser Zeit den Schlaf. Er fürchtete seine Träume und die Erinnerungen, die sie bargen. Deswegen schlief er so wenig, wie es nur irgend ging, und meist noch viel weniger. Der enorme Schlafmangel zerrte zusätzlich an seinen Kräften, man konnte förmlich zusehen, wie er auch körperlich zerfiel. Gil-galad lies daher klammheimlich überall im Palast gepolsterte Stühle aufstellen und Decken in Regalfächern verstauen, sodass Elrond, wenn er mal wieder im Stehen eingeschlafen war, wenigstens auf solch einem Stuhl schlafen und von Vorbeikommenden zugedeckt werden konnte.

Manche Elben sterben an Schmerz und Kummer über den Verlust einer geliebten Person. Beinahe wäre dieses Schicksal auch Herrn Elrond beschieden gewesen. Ja, er hatte sich den Freitod gewünscht und beinahe wäre es ihm auch gelungen, hätten Gil-galad und ich nicht doch noch im letzten Moment etwas bemerkt.

Danach sah der König ein, dass er Elrond nicht länger von seiner Arbeit fern halten konnte. Nun, da Elrond endlich wieder etwas Sinnvolles tun konnte, stürzte er sich förmlich auf die Dinge, die er nun endlich wieder tun konnte. Manche sind süchtig nach Alkohol und anderen Sinne vernebelnden Dingen, er war es danach. Es half ihm immerhin etwas voran. Doch noch immer fürchtete er den Schlaf, und ich musste ihm, damit er sich nicht völlig kaputt arbeitete, so manchen Abend eines seiner eigenen Schlafmittel unter das Essen mischen. Wenn man so wie ich dem größten Heiler dieser Welt dient, dann lernt man mit der Zeit doch einiges diesbezüglich dazu.

Es dauerte fast zwei Jahre, bis Elrond zusammen mit Gil-galad und mir aus seinen Depressionen fand und beinahe noch eine Handvoll Jahre mehr, bis er gelernt hatte, mit diesem schlimmen Verlust umzugehen. Das Leben geht weiter, das tut es immer. Neues Glück nach tiefem Unglück erwartet jeden von uns. Es gibt immer etwas auch nach solchen Tragödien, das das Leben dennoch wertvoll macht. Es gibt neue Freuden, neue Herausforderungen, neue Aufgaben. Und neue Ereignisse, die gemeistert werden wollen.

* * *

26Das erste Mal war zu Herrn Elros' Hochzeit mit Königin Lómelinde, die er extra so lange nach hinten verschoben hatte, damit Elrond anreisen konnte.

27Das tut er auch heute noch nicht, er verleugnet es noch immer, auch nachdem er in der Korrektur diesen Satz gelesen hatte.

28Herr Elrond hat von mir verlangt, ihm auch nur ein Beispiel zu nennen, wann er meiner Meinung nach übertrieben habe. Vor Sorge beinahe zu sterben, sobald Elros auch nur einmal geniest hatte, ist dabei nur eines von vielen Beispielen gewesen. Danach war er ruhig gewesen und hatte nur patzig geantwortet, dass ich mich nicht so haben solle.


	11. Die Gefahr der Macht

Zunächst noch schien uns Mittelerde nun, da es erschlossen war, ein friedliches Land, auch wenn es seine Wildheit nie verloren hatte. Doch natürlich schlief der Feind nicht. Morgoth mochte verbannt sein, doch Sauron war am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters entkommen. Unbemerkt von Eldar und Edain hatte er im Süden um 1000 Z.Z. Mordor befestigt. Natürlich hatte er dort auch bald erfahren, welche Macht die Noldor mittlerweile wieder erlangt hatten. Er lernte uns und die Númenorer zu Recht zu fürchten und in seinen geheimen Ränken beschloss er schließlich, uns zuvor zu kommen.

In dieser Zeit wusste noch niemand, mit wem wir es zu tun hatten, denn Sauron trat unter anderem Namen und in schön anzusehender Gestalt auf. Allein Galadriel schöpfte Verdacht, doch auch sie konnte ihn lange nicht enttarnen.

Zunächst ging er, nachdem er in Mordor seine Bastion errichtet hatte, nach Eregion, das unter der Führung Galadriels und Celeborns stand. Eregion schien ihm das geeignetste Ziel für seinen ersten Schlag, da er wusste, dass König Gil-galad und Herr Elrond noch zu mächtig für ihn waren, weshalb er zunächst unsere Verbündeten ausschalten musste. Des Weiteren war in Eregion auch schon zu dieser Zeit die Gilde der Gwaith-i-Mírdain mächtig, geführt von Celebrimbor, Feanors Enkel, was Sauron und seinen Plänen sehr zugute kam. Obgleich Celebrimbor sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte, so war er noch immer ein Kind dieser und war wie alle Feanorer hochinteressiert im Schaffen neuer Dinge von Glanz, Schönheit und auch Macht.

Sauron kam in täuschend schön anzusehender Gestalt und nannte sich selbst Annatar, der Herr der Geschenke, und Artano, der Hochschmied, und Aulendil, Freund Aules. Mit zahlreichen Geschenken kam er und mit dem Versprechen, den Gwaith-i-Mírdain viele kunstfertige Dinge von großer Schönheit und Macht zu lehren. Wir alle ließen uns täuschen, allen voran Celebrimbor. Zwar misstrauten Gil-galad und ich von Anfang an Annatar, doch wir unternahmen nichts, um ihn aus Eregion zu verbannen. Er wurde mächtiger und mächtiger und verhalf den Gwaith-i-Mírdain zu immer größerem Einfluss.

Einzig Galadriel erkannte, dass Annatar anscheinend nur eine Maske war, auch wenn sie diese ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht herunter reißen konnte, um zu enthüllen, wer darunter sein mochte. Sie verhöhnte ihn und nannte ihn einen Hochstapler und Heuchler, und Sauron erkannte im Insgeheimen, dass Galadriel, eine so mächtige Noldo, die von Melian der Maia höchstselbst unterrichtet worden war, zu fürchten war. Daraufhin trieb er die Bruderschaft dazu, die Macht in Eregion an sich zu reißen, damit Galadriel wiederum entmachtet wurde. Daraufhin verließ Galadriel Eregion, denn sie erkannte, dass ihr hier die Hände gebunden waren.

Unter der Führung Annatars gelangten die Juwelenschmiede Eregions zu immer größerer Kunstfertigkeit. Sie schufen ungemein wertvolle Dinge von nie geahnter Schönheit, die ihresgleichen suchten. Am Ende lehrte Annatar sie sogar die Kunst des Ringe Schmiedens höchstselbst. Sie schufen zahlreiche Ringe der Macht, doch viele davon waren nur Spielzeuge in den Händen ihrer Meister. Bis sie jene ganz speziellen Ringe der Macht schmiedeten.

Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,

Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,

Den Menschen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,

Einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf dunklem Thron

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.

Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,

Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.*

So heißt es im Spruch, und es ist die traurige Wahrheit. Diese Ringe, die Neun, die Sieben und auch die Drei, sind von besonderer Macht, immer auf das jeweilige Volk und seine Bedürfnisse abgestimmt, für die sie bestimmt waren. Doch waren sie voll Heimtücke, denn Annatar-Sauron wirkte sowohl an den Neun als auch an den Sieben mit. Die Neun trieben ihre Träger schließlich, wie bekannt ist, in die Schatten und machten sie zu den Nazgûl, zu willenlosen Sklaven ihres Herren Sauron. Die Sieben erweckten in ihren Trägern eine unermessliche Gier nach Gold, die ihnen am Ende nur den Ruin nicht aber Reichtum brachten.

Allein die Drei blieben von Saurons Pranken unbesudelt, denn schließlich schien Celebrimbor doch zu beginnen, Misstrauen gegen Annatar zu hegen. Celebrimbor war zudem stets bemüht gewesen, die Drei vor Annatar zu verbergen, solange dieser noch in Eregion verweilte. Daraufhin verließ Sauron um 1500 Eregion und kehrte nach Mordor zurück, wo er im Verborgenen den Meisterring schmiedete, jenen Einen, mit dem er alle anderen Ringe beherrschen konnte, denn die Kunst des Ringe Schmiedens ging auf ihn zurück und war mit seinem durch und durch boshaften Schaffen verbunden. Ja, auch auf die Drei trifft dies zu, auch wenn durch sie so viel Gutes bewirkt worden ist, sie, die vordergründig mit der Kraft geschaffen worden sind, zu verstehen, zu schaffen und zu heilen.

Es sei wohl an dieser Stelle einiges zur Art der Macht der Ringe zu sagen. In der Natur des Ringe Schmiedens, so erklärte es Celebrimbor Herrn Elrond, läge es, dass der Schmied sehr viel von sich selbst in den Ring geben musste, was ihn persönlich schwächte, trug er den Ring nicht. Genau das war der Kerngedanke des Letzten Bundes, doch dazu an entsprechender Stelle mehr.

Ebenso lag es in der Natur der Ringe, Macht über die sterbliche Welt von Mittelerde zu besitzen und den Träger, wenn er nicht stark genug war, um den Ring seinem Willen zu unterwerfen, in eine Art Schattenwelt zu ziehen. Einem Elb mag es allerdings leichter fallen, einen solchen Ring zu tragen, da Elben zugleich in den sterblichen als auch in den unsterblichen Sphären verweilen. Auf diese Weise haben die Ringe weniger Macht über sie. Zudem können sie durch ihre größere Geistesstärke die Ringe leichter ihrem Willen unterwerfen. Aber vielleicht hätte es auch elbische Ringgeister geben können, würden die Drei in dem Maße dem Einen untertan sein wie die Sieben und die Neun.

Nach Saurons Fortgang aus Eregion riet Galadriel Celebrimbor, die Drei nicht an einem Ort zu verwahren, denn nun schien sich die Maske Annatars langsam zu entschleiern und die Boshaftigkeit, die darunter lauerte, trat allmählich zu Tage. Celebrimbor erkannte die Weisheit dieser Worte und gab Vilya, Nenya und Narya fort aus Eregion. Nun, da die Ringe all ihre Macht und damit ihr Bedeutung verloren haben, ist es wohl kein Geheimnis mehr, wer sie trug. Zudem haben ihre Träger sie nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges ohnehin enthüllt. Vilya und Narya gingen nach Forlond zu Gil-galad, Nenya gab er Galadriel. Der Hohe König behielt Vilya, den Mächtigsten der Drei, den Ring der Luft, und gab Narya an Círdan weiter.29

Um Elrond die besten Möglichkeiten zur Verteidigung Eregions zu geben, gab der König ihn jedoch Vilya mit auf den Weg. Nebst den beiden wussten nur Rethtulu und ich und später auch Celebrimbor davon. Vilya war zunächst nur eine Leihgabe, doch eine Leihgabe von unschätzbarem Wert. Elrond erwies sich ihrer als würdig.

Sauron erkannte das Aufbegehren der Noldor und gab sich nun zu erkennen. Jetzt wurde auch der Eine offenbart und welcher Natur er war. Celebrimbor erkannte die Gefahr des Krieges und befürchtete ganz zu Recht, dass Sauron sich zuerst Eregion zuwenden würde. Ebenso wusste er, dass er allein, wenn auch mit Celeborns Unterstützung und einiger Hilfe der Zwerge Morias, nicht gegen Sauron bestehen konnte. Er sandte 1694 ein Hilfegesuch zu Gil-galad nach Lindon, in dem er uns seine prekäre Lage darlegte und inständig um Hilfe bat.

Nebenbei will bemerkt sein, dass Rethtulu an diesem Tag einen verletzten Wolfshund gefunden und ihn Elrond zur Pflege gebracht hatte. Unser Herr hatte sich um das Tier gekümmert, bis es wieder gesund war, danach wollte es ihn aber nicht mehr verlassen. So kam Herr Elrond an seinen ersten Hund und nannte ihn Garahû, denn es war eine Straßenmischung aus Hund und Wolf. Damit hatte die Zucht seiner später Bruchtaler genannten Rasse begonnen. Er nennt im Übrigen jeden Leidrüden seines Rudels Garahû.

Natürlich erkannten auch wir, welch große Gefahr in Mordor auf uns lauerte, die über uns hereinzubrechen drohte. Gil-galad sandte Kunde nach Númenor zu Tar-Telperien und bat sie ebenfalls um Unterstützung. Die Númenorer waren uns mit ihrer Flotte von großer Bedeutung, da Sauron keinerlei Streitkräfte besaß, die sich mit der Seemacht der Númenorer messen konnten. Die Königin veranlasste daraufhin, dass in Lindon Stützpunkte und Nachschublager errichtet wurden, von denen die Númenorer sicher und schnell an den Küsten Mittelerdes und sogar flussaufwärts im Landesinneren operieren konnten.

1695 hatte Gil-galad ebenso seine eigenen Streitkräfte mobilisieren können und unterstellte sie Herrn Elronds Führung. Wie schon so oft30sträubte sich Elrond dagegen. Er sagte, jeder finge doch normalerweise klein an und nicht gleich mit einer ersten Feldschlag dieser Dimension gegen einen Feind wie Sauron persönlich. Aber er war nicht umsonst Gil-galads Herold und der König wusste das sehr wohl. Er setzte wahrscheinlich viel mehr Vertrauen in Herrn Elrond als dieser in sich selbst. Eine seiner großen Charakterschwächen, muss ich anmerken. Herr Elrond besitzt viel zu wenig Selbstvertrauen – außer, wenn es um's Heilen geht, versteht sich.

Es muss gesagt werden, dass Herr Elrond im kommenden Krieg seine Arbeit hervorragend leistete. Zunächst noch ließen Rethtulu und ich hin und wieder unseren Rat einfließen, denn wir kannten aus zahlreicher Erfahrung die Kriegstaktik der Noldor und so manchen Kniff unserer vormaligen Herren. Besonders Rethtulu war da eine unschätzbare Fundgrube an Wissen, denn immerhin war Herr Maedhros der wohl hervorragendste Heerführer der alten Welt. Herr Elrond gewann mit der Zeit immer mehr Sicherheit in der Kriegsführung und wurde der große Heerführer, für den er heute ebenso bekannt ist wie der Weise und der Heiler.

Gil-galad entsandte das Heer per Schiff, um schnellstmöglich Eregion zu erreichen (auch wenn Herr Elrond zu Seekrankheit neigt und daher Schiffsreisen hasst). Doch der Weg war weit. Wir (denn natürlich begleiteten Rethtulu und ich Herrn Elrond auch auf diesem Weg, um ihn zu unterstützen und notfalls auch zu leiten) fuhren zunächst an den Küsten entlang nach Süden und folgten dann dem Gwathlo ins Landesinnere, bis wir bei den Nîn-in-Eilph landeten und zu Fuß marschierten.

In der gleichen Zeit hatte aber Sauron schon längst ein starkes Heer durch Calenardhon entsandt, das sich unversehens nach Norden Eregion zuwandte. Es gelang Herrn Elrond gerade noch, es gemeinsam mit Celebrimbor, der gerade zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen war, abzufangen und für den Moment zurückzuschlagen. Damit hatte der Krieg in Eregion begonnen.

* * *

29Círdan gab seinen schließlich im Dritten Zeitalter Gandalf, dem Heerführer des Westens.

30Herr Elrond schimpft diese Formulierung mal wieder eine Lüge.

* * *

*Der Vollständigkeit halber: Ein Zitat aus dem Herrn der Ringe, das Zitat schlechthin.


	12. Ohta ercassenóresse

Nach dieser ersten Schlacht zog sich Herr Elrond mit Celeborn nach Ost-in-Edhil zurück, um sich dort mit Celebrimbor zu beraten und um unsere Truppen neu zu sammeln und zu stärken. Hier waren drei Heere vereint: jenes Celebrimbors, Celeborns Sindar, die Galadriel ihm aus Lórinand zur Hilfe gesandt hatte, und natürlich Gil-galads Noldor unter Herrn Elronds Führung. Zudem erhielten wir zunächst noch Unterstützung aus Moria, hauptsächlich materieller Art. Trotz allem waren wir jedoch Sauron unterlegen. Das wir ihn in der ersten Schlacht hatten zurückschlagen können, war Elronds für ihn überraschenden Erscheinen am rechten Ort geschuldet. Doch nun war Sauron vorbereitet und wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

So begannen wir Ost-in-Edhils Verteidigung zu stärken und bemannten auch die anderen Festungen des Landes mit größerer Truppenstärke. Von Ost-in-Edhil aus, unserem Hauptstützpunkt in diesem Krieg, unternahmen wir immer wieder Ausfälle, um Sauron von Eregions Grenzen zurückzudrängen. Dabei bedienten wir uns aller nur erdenklichen Kniffe in der offenen wie heimlichen Kriegsführung, die nur irgendwie erdenklich waren. Herr Elrond hatte nicht selten persönlich nächtliche Überfälle auf Saurons Nachschubwege geleitet und Sabotageakte in die Wege geleitet. Wir mussten unsere geringere Zahl mit Heimtücke, eigentlich die Waffe des Feindes, ausgleichen. Wir täuschen größere Stärke an oder leiteten Saurons Heermeister in die Irre und stellten ihnen Fallen.

Doch wir kämpften noch immer mit Listigkeit, und natürlich wusste auch unser Feind diese seine Methoden wirkungsvoll einzusetzen. Es war ein mühsames, ermüdendes und vor allem zermürbendes Kontern über beinahe drei Jahre hinweg, ein ewiges Hin und Her der Kriegsüberlegenheit beider Seiten. Dennoch gelang es Sauron allmählich die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er besaß die unerschöpflicheren Ressourcen und er konnte rücksichtsloser mit seinen Soldaten umgehen als wir. Allmählich wurde Eregion umschlossen und war schließlich im Jahre 1697 gänzlich eingekesselt.

Nun begann Saurons Vormarsch ins Landesinnere, nach und nach nahm er eine Festung nach der anderen ein. Wir leisteten erbitterten Widerstand mit allen uns verbliebenen Kräften. Doch egal, wie sehr wir uns gegen Sauron stemmten, er drang immer weiter vor. Schließlich stand er noch im selben Jahr vor den Toren Ost-in-Edhils und belagerte die Festungsstadt. Die Herren Celebrimbor, Celeborn und Elrond hatten sich mit allen uns verbliebenen Truppen in der Stadt verschanzt und verteidigten sie verbissen über Wochen hinweg. Schon als absehbar gewesen war, dass Sauron nicht aufzuhalten war, hatten wir ihm bereitwillig Landstriche Eregions überlassen, die nicht mehr zu halten waren, um unsere Kräfte immer konzentrierter an einzelnen Punkten sammeln zu können. Von diesen war am Ende nur noch Ost-in-Edhil übrig geblieben, an dem wir alle Ressourcen zusammengezogen hatten, die uns noch verblieben waren. Aus diesem Grund und der günstigen Bauweise der Stadt konnten wir sie länger halten als die anderen Städte und Festungen des Landes.

Die Mauern der Stadt waren hoch, dick und fest und glatt gefügt, die Tore und Zinnen wehrhaft. Doch nicht einmal das hatte am Ende genügt, um Sauron aufzuhalten. Immer mehr Truppen warf er gegen uns in den Kampf und schließlich riss er am 53. quelle, einem kalten und regnerischen Spätherbsttag, die Tore ein. Heftige und blutige Straßenkämpfe entbrannten an diesem Tag, denn die Bauweise der Stadt ermöglichte selbst bei einer Überwindung der äußeren Mauer den Verteidigern einen großen Vorteil gegenüber den Belagerern. Doch nicht einmal das genügte. Nach einigen Stunden war der unterste Ring der Stadt gefallen und in der Hand des Feindes, am Abend war auch der zweite Ring verloren und wir zogen uns in die Festung der Stadt zurück.

Uns allen war klar, dass wir fliehen mussten. Celebrimbor hatte beim Errichten der Stadt geheime Fluchttunnel anlegen lassen, die noch nicht von Sauron entdeckt worden und nun unsere letzte Hoffnung auf Überleben waren. Celebrimbor befahl Herrn Celeborn und Herrn Elrond, auf diesem Wege zu versuchen zu entkommen, doch er selbst wollte verweilen und seine Stadt bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen. Ein Schiffer gehe mit seinem Schiff unter, sagte er. Herr Elrond redete auf ihn ein, er solle kein Narr sein und mit uns kommen, denn die Eroberung des Hauses der Mírdain und Celebrimbors Tod unter Folter sei Saurons primäres Ziel, doch Celebrimbor wollte von all dem nichts wissen. Er würde, wenn es denn sein müsste, ein Feuer in seinen Schmieden legen und für sich selbst den Freitod wählen, denn Sauron sollte nichts bekommen, für das er all den Ruin über uns gebracht hatte. Dann stürmte er mit seiner Leibgarde davon und verschwand in der Masse des Feindes, der mittlerweile auf den Burghof strömte. Es war das letzte Mal, das wir ihn lebend sahen.

Herr Elrond entkam mit Celeborn und den uns verbleibenden Truppen zwar aus der brennenden Stadt, doch wurden wir schon am nächsten Morgen von Saurons Spähern ausgemacht. Sauron hatte bekommen, was er wollte, als er noch in der Nacht Celebrimbor lebend gefangen nahm und ihn der Folter unterzog. Nun machte er sich daran, auch den Rest von uns zu vernichten. Wir wurden hart verfolgt und schließlich gestellt. Celeborn und Herrn Elrond war klar, dass dies unser Tod sein würde, wir waren dem Feind weit unterlegen, viele von uns waren verletzt und unsere Soldaten erschöpft. Wir kämpften allein mit dem Ziel, unser Leben möglichst teuer zu verkaufen.

Es war unser Glück, dass Moria nicht weit war. Durins Volk kam uns aus Khazad-dûm gemeinsam mit Elben aus Lórinand unter Amroths Führung zur Hilfe. Sie fielen Sauron in den Rücken, der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch abgelenkt war von seinem Sieg in Ost-in-Edhil, und ermöglichten uns so die Flucht. Dabei wurde Herr Elrond jedoch von Celeborn getrennt und musste mit jenen, die er um sich scharren konnte, allein nach Norden fliehen.

Natürlich wurde Sauron während dieses Ausfalles nicht besiegt, es war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, nach dem sich die Zwerge und Amroth erneut zurückziehen mussten. Weiterhin versuchten sie, Sauron möglichst abzulenken, doch sie konnten dennoch nicht verhindern, dass er Herrn Elrond verfolgen ließ.

Sauron hatte Eregion erobert und uns damit eines wichtigen Verbündeten beraubt. Mit der Eroberung des Hauses der Mírdain hatte er große Schätze doch vor allem die Stätte der Ringschmieden erbeutet. Er konnte die Neun erbeuten und erfuhr von Celebrimbor, wo die Sieben waren. Doch er erfuhr nie, wo die Drei seien, dennoch vermutete Herr Elrond, dass er zumindest etwas ahnte, denn ein letztes Mal setzte er ihm besonders heftig nach.

Celebrimbor war ihm nun nicht mehr von Nutzen und er ließ ihn hinrichten. Damit war Saurons Grausamkeit jedoch nicht Genüge getan, denn in jenem letzten Versuch, Elronds doch noch habhaft zu werden, ließ er Celebrimbors Leib seinem Heer voraustragen. Es war einer der schrecklichsten Anblicke in diesem Krieg voll Leid und Grausamkeiten, den geschundenen Leib des Vetters Herrn Elronds so geschändet und verstümmelt zu sehen. Zwar drängte es Herrn Elrond in diesem Moment mehr denn je zur Rache, doch war Celebrimbors Anblick zu entmutigend und demoralisierend, als dass seine ihm verbliebenen Truppen irgendwas hätten ausrichten können. Auch so schon wären wir Sauron weit unterlegen gewesen. Er suchte sein Heil in der Flucht immer weiter nach Norden. Nicht zuletzt durch die noch immer erfolgenden Übergriffe der Zwerge und Amroths gab damit Sauron unsere Verfolgung fürs Erste auf.

Vorläufig waren wir entkommen, doch Herr Elrond wusste, dass er nicht völlig aus Saurons Sinn war. Wir fanden schließlich dieses verborgene Tal und Herr Elrond erkannte, welch perfekte Lage es besaß. Es lag verborgen im Vorgebirge des Hithaeglir und war nur schwer zugänglich, besonders für ein großes Heer. Die Pässe in das Tal waren wenige und schmal. Er beschloss also, sich vorläufig hier niederzulassen, um neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Dazu begann er die Festung und sein Haus in diesem Tal zu errichten, welches er hierauf Imladris nannte, in der Gemeinsprache auch Bruchtal genannt.

Durch die Verwüstungen, die Sauron in Eregion angerichtet hatte, folgten uns viele nach und verstärkten noch weiter die Verteidigungen Imladris'. Doch gerade das gab Sauron berechtigter Weise zu denken, denn er vermutete ganz recht, dass Herr Elrond, obgleich besiegt, den Kampf nicht aufgegeben hatte und ihn erneut aufnehmen würde, sobald er genügend Kräfte gesammelt hatte. Gleichzeitig verfolgte aber Sauron das Ziel, auch Eriador einzunehmen und zu verheeren, doch stellte Herr Elrond dafür eine zu große Gefahr für ihn dar und schickte am 48. coire 1698 ein Heer nach Imladris, welches uns belagerte, um uns hier gefangen zu halten. Herrn Elrond war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, die Belagerung zu verhindern, und so musste er sich darauf verlassen, dass wir lange genug standhalten würden, bis Gil-galad uns zur Hilfe eilen konnte.

Eregion war nun also vollständig zerstört und Sauron stand der Weg nach Eriador weit offen. Nach und nach eroberte er fast widerstandslos das ganze Land und verheerte es ebenso wie Eregion. Bis 1700 hatte er das ganze Land bis auf Imladris und die Flusslinie des Lhûn eingenommen; Círdan wusste dies zu verhindern.

Natürlich hatte Gil-galad schon, als er von unserer Notlage in Eregion erfahren hatte, ein dringendes Hilfegesuch nach Númenor geschickt, welches bewilligt wurde, dennoch verspätete sich die Flotte der Númenorer unter Minastir bis 1700. Anscheinend gab es wohl interne Streitigkeiten und politische Diskrepanzen, die die Abfahrt der Schiffe verzögerten. In dieser Zeit wurde jedoch Mithlond schwer belagert und Gil-galad und die bereits anwesenden Númenorer waren zusammen mit Círdan in arger Bedrängnis. Gerade rechtzeitig landete daher Minastir mit einer großen Streitmacht und schlug Sauron im Norden schwer zurück. Gleichzeitig hatte er Truppen unter seinem Admiral Ciryatur nach Süden gesandt, die in Tharbad, das nur schwach gehalten wurde, landeten und von dort aus nach Norden vordrangen. Gil-galad gelang es mit Minastir, Sauron bis zur Sarnfurt zurückzutreiben, wo es zum großen Kampf kam, in dessen Folge Sauron nach Südosten fliehen musste. Dort jedoch erwartete ihn bereits Ciryatur in seinem Rücken an der Mündung des Gwathlo. Dort wurde Sauron nun endgültig vernichtend geschlagen. Er selbst konnte nur mit Mühe entkommen, seine verbleibende Streitmacht wurde aber im Osten Calenardhons erneut angegriffen. Nur mit seiner Leibwache floh Sauron zur heute Dagorlad genannten Ebene und war nun endgültig besiegt.

Imladris wurde jedoch noch immer belagert, unsere Lage wurde immer ernster, da uns die Vorräte ausgingen. Ich glaube, wäre Gil-galad nur eine Woche später gekommen, wir wären alle verhungert. Da nun aber Sauron endlich aus Eriador vertrieben war, zog Gil-galad mit Minastir nach Imladris, noch zusätzlich unterstützt von den Zwergen Morias. An _mettare_ 1701 wurden wir im frühen Morgengrauen von Gil-galads Hörnern geweckt und kein Klang der Welt hätte in diesem Moment lieblicher in unseren Ohren klingen können. Gil-galad fiel dem belagernden Heer in den Rücken und auch Herr Elrond sammelte noch einmal unsere letzten Kräfte und wagte einen Ausfall vor die Mauern Imladris'. Die Belagerung wurde gesprengt und die Orks flohen in alle Richtungen, wenn sie nicht vorher erschlagen wurden.

Zwar hatten wir Sauron aus Eriador vertreiben können, doch am Ende hatte er dennoch obsiegt. Eriador war verwüstet, Eregion war ebenso nicht mehr, womit uns ein starker Verbündeter genommen worden war.

* * *

Ohta ercassenóresse - Krieg in Eregion, Qu. (gleichsam auch der Titel meiner Longfiction, die die in diesem Kapitel beschriebenen Ereignisse zum Gegenstand hat)


	13. Von Imladris und der Liebe

Nachdem die Belagerung Imladris' aufgehoben worden war und wir genügend zu essen bekommen hatten, um nicht jeden Augenblick tot umzufallen, war nun die Frage, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Am nächsten Tag hielten die hohen Herren also Rat. Es schien einleuchtend, dass es besser sei, eine Festung im Osten Eriadors zu unterhalten als in Eriador selbst. Und passender Weise hatte Herr Elrond ja Imladris errichtet, welches sich als äußerst standfeste Festung erwiesen hatte. In diesem Zuge ernannte Gil-galad ihn also zum Vizeregenten von Eriador – und Herr Elrond fiel aus allen Wolken und legte fürchterlichen Protest ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in dem Moment keinen allzu vorteilhaften Eindruck von sich vor Minastir gemacht (Rethtulu und ich waren nicht zu diesem Rat zugelassen, schlussendlich sind wir nur einfache Diener und bei weitem nicht von adeligem Geblüt). Gegen Gil-galad ist man nun aber einmal immer in der Unterzahl und so trug nun auch Herr Elrond jetzt eine Krone.

Auch die Frage, was nun mit den Drei geschehen sollte, stand später, als Galadriel zu ihnen stieß, zur Debatte. Es hatte schon im Voraus einigen Streit mit Minastir gegeben, da er einen der Drei für sich einforderte, doch am Ende kamen sie zu einem für alle Beteiligten genügenden Konsens. Galadriel sollte Nenya behalten, Narya ging ebenso an Círdan und Elrond bekam Vilya zum Geschenk als Dank des Hohen Königs für seine Leistungen in Eregion.

Imladris wurde mit der Unterstützung des Königs wieder aufgebaut und erheblich erweitert, da wir, als wir hier ankamen, natürlich vordergründig auf unsere Sicherheit und Verteidigung und nicht auf einen dauerhaften Wohnsitz orientiert waren. Imladris wurde die Stadt, als die es heute bekannt ist, und Herz eines mächtigen Reiches.

Celeborn war, wie bereits erwähnt, während der letzten Kämpfe um Eregion von Elrond getrennt worden und Herr Elrond hatte freilich keine Gelegenheit gefunden, nach ihm suchen zu lassen. Dennoch lag Frau Galadriels Vermutung vielleicht nicht unbedingt allzu weit neben der Wahrheit, sie könne ihren Gemahl in Imladris finden, denn sie wusste noch nicht, was in den letzten Tagen von Eregion geschehen war. Sie kam mit ihrer Tochter am 26. _coire_ 1832 hierher, um sich nach dem Verbleib Celeborns zu erkunden. Zwar fand sie hier nicht, weshalb sie gekommen war, doch Elrond fand dafür ganz unverhofft seine große Liebe.31

Celebrían war ein wenig zurückgeblieben, um die schöne Natur des Tales zu genießen und war daher nicht wie ihre Mutter sogleich persönlich vom Hausherrn begrüßt worden. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Elrond und Galadriel bereits alle Formalitäten geklärt und Herr Elrond hatte sich der Pflege seines Kräutergartens zugewandt. Dort traf er das erste Mal auf die Herrin Celebrían, wie sie bezaubert durch seinen Garten spazierte und ganz verzückt war. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, wie er sie still und heimlich beobachtete und keinen Ton herausbekam. Er hatte sich hoffnungslos in sie verliebt.

Ich kam in dem Moment dazu, da ich Elrond einige Nachrichten bringen wollte. Just in dem Moment lief er Gefahr, von Celebrían entdeckt zu werden, wandte sich um und rannte fluchtartig davon und beinahe in mich hinein; er hatte mich ebenso wenig bemerkt, wie Celebrían ihn. Er stammelte nur etwas Unverständliches, wurde rot wie eine Tomate und war auf und davon.32

So haben die beiden sich kennen gelernt. Da Celebrían die Tochter der Herrin Galadriel war, gebot es Herrn Elrond dennoch der Anstand und die Gastfreundlichkeit, dass er als der Hausherr diesen hohen Besuch persönlich empfing. Also war er doch noch am selben Tag gezwungen worden, sie zu begrüßen. Ich will ihm an dieser Stelle die Peinlichkeit ersparen, auch noch diesen Moment auszuwalzen. Es hatte ohnehin sein halbes Hausvolk miterleben dürfen, wie er wieder einmal keinen allzu vorteilhaften Eindruck von sich gemacht hatte. Celebrían schien es ihm zu verzeihen.

Es war also durchaus ein schicksalhafter Tag, könnte man so sagen, und darüber hinaus der wohl schönste Geburtstag, den Elrond seit 442 Z.Z. erlebt hatte. Immerhin etwas, will ich meinen. Danach wurden Elronds besuche in Lórinand, später Lórien genannt, doch recht auffallend.

Er fand immer einen Grund, um der Herrin Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn einen Besuch abzustatten, auch wenn sie manchmal durchaus an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren. Natürlich wäre Frau Galadriel nicht sie, wenn sie nicht schon lange wüsste, was Herrn Elronds wahre Beweggründe für seine Besuche waren, doch wahrscheinlich bereitete es ihr einige Freude, ihn bei seinen Bemühungen um Celebrían zu beobachten.

Diese begriff erst gar nicht, warum sie so oft von Herrn Elrond beehrt wurde und fühlte sich zutiefst geehrt. Besonders durch den Krieg in Eregion hatte sich Elrond ja einen äußerst gewichtigen Namen in der Welt gemacht, auch wenn er das immer noch wesentlich bescheidener sah.

Mit den Jahren erkannte sie jedoch ebenfalls Elronds Gefühle für sie und begann, diese zu erwidern. Aber natürlich war Elrond noch immer viel zu verlegen in ihrer Gegenwart, um sich ihr offiziell zu offenbaren. Manchmal brauchte es sogar erst mich, damit er überhaupt einen Ton herausbekam, wenn er wieder einmal seiner Angebeteten gegenüber trat. Ich musste immer wieder sehr lachen, wenn er sich auf diese Momente wie auf eine Schlacht vorbereitete und sich am Ende doch wie ein kleiner Junge benahm, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war.33

Mir tat nur Celebrían leid, die gezwungen war, auf ihn zu warten, damit er den ersten Schritt auf sie zu tat. Und gerade darin hat er sich sehr lange bitten lassen. Ich glaube, es waren durchaus tausend Jahre vergangen, bis er überhaupt den Mut aufgebracht hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Nicht einmal ich habe vorher so etwas erlebt!

Aber auch dieser Tag hatte bei mir und Rethtulu sehr für Erheiterung gesorgt. Wir waren wieder einmal mit Herrn Elrond auf Besuch in Lórien und mittlerweile waren ihm selbst die fadenscheinlichsten Erklärungen ausgegangen. Frau Galadriel und Herr Celeborn hatten aber schon lange aufgehört, nach solchen zu fragen, sie wussten schon lange, dass Herr Elrond um ihre Tochter bemüht war, auch wenn sie kein Wort davon gesagt hatten.

Celebrían hatte ihn an diesem Tag mit einem Frühstück zu zweit überrascht und sich mit ihm am Abend für einen Spaziergang bei Sternenlicht durch die Wälder um Caras Galadhon verabredet. Herr Elrond war kaum noch zu halten und machte im Laufe des Tages ein Drama um wirklich alles. Selbst um seine Kleidung, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Trotz allem besitze ich noch den Anstand, nicht näher auf das einzugehen, was an diesem Abend zwischen den beiden geschah. Es genügt zu sagen, dass Herr Elrond hinterher nicht mehr wusste, wo unten war und wo oben, so durcheinander war er. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Bis Elrond aber um die Hand Celebríans anhielt, verging noch einmal eine lange Zeit, denn wieder einmal zeichnete sich Krieg ab. Er wusste, dass es seine Pflicht als Herold Gil-galads war, diesem im kommenden Kampf beizustehen, und er wusste aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung, wie schnell es passieren konnte, dass er sich dem Tod gegenüber sah. Er wollte auf keinen Fall Celebrían als trauernde Witwe zurücklassen, auch wenn sie es anders sah und ihn immer wieder bedrängte, endlich vor ihren Eltern um ihre Hand anzuhalten.

* * *

31Er wurde an dieser Stelle gerade ganz rot und wollte wahrscheinlich auch nicht unbedingt weiterlesen. Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag war ihm rückblickend doch etwas peinlich, ich finde sie sehr erheiternd.

32Gerade hasst er mich dafür, dass ich so ins Detail gehe.

33Er hasst mich mehr und mehr …


	14. Der Krieg des letzten Bundes und Gil-gal

**Der Krieg des letzten Bundes und Gil-galads Fall**

Mit dem Fall Eregions und den erstmals im Jahre 2251 auftauchenden Nazgûl war der Krieg erneut nach Endor gekommen. Sauron hatte uns Noldor geschwächt, doch noch waren die Númenorer eine große Gefahr für ihn, der er nicht mit offenem Krieg Herr werden konnte. Er bediente sich erneut seiner Tücke und schlich sich unter die Númenorer. Zunächst noch gab er sich als Gefangener, doch nach und nach schlich er sich in die Herzen der meisten Númenorer. Nur einige wenige unter der Führung Elendils und seiner Söhne hielten noch weiter an ihrer Freundschaft zu den Eldar fest. Dennoch konnten sie nicht verhindern, dass Sauron schließlich im Jahre 3319 Ar-Pharazôn zum Krieg gegen Valinor führte, was den Untergang Númenors bedeutete. Elendil und seine Getreuen konnten entkommen und gründeten die Exilreiche von Gondor und Arnor. Sauron selbst war zwar beim Untergang Númenors sehr geschwächt worden, doch auch er konnte nach Mordor entkommen und trachtete nun, auch die letzten Dúnedain zu vernichten, und griff daher 3429 Gondor an.

Im Zuge dieser Ereignisse erkannten König Gil-galad und Herr Elrond die Notwendigkeit eines Bündnisses zwischen Elben und Menschen, um Sauron noch widerstehen zu können. Er musste endlich niedergeworfen werden, um Mittelerde den lang ersehnten Frieden zu geben. Der Letzte Bund wurde ausgerufen und Gil-galad sandte Nachricht zu allen Elbenreichen Mittelerdes. Natürlich folgte ihm Círdan und auch letzte versprengte Gruppen aus Eriador erreichten ihn. Aus Lórien kam ihm Malgalad mit einem kleinen Heer zu Hilfe. Selbst Oropher vom Eryn Galen folgte mit Thranduil und Legolas Gil-galads Ruf, obgleich er mit den Noldor so sehr im Zwist lag.

3431 marschierten Gil-galad und Elendil ostwärts nach Imladris, um sich dort mit Herrn Elronds Heer zu vereinen. Sie sammelten all ihre Truppen, die ihnen westlich des Nebelgebirges zur Hilfe kamen, und überschritten 3434 später das Gebirge, um dort ihre waldelbischen Verbündeten aus dem Eryn Galen und Lórien zu treffen. In diesem Krieg, so heißt es, habe jede lebende Kreatur Partei ergriffen, denn auch Durins Volk kämpfte an unserer Seite.

Der Anblick dieses riesigen Heeres war unglaublich und hatte Herrn Elrond mit einem Hochgefühl erfüllt. Er war und ist auch heute noch stolz darauf, Anteil an den Taten jener Tage zu haben, immerhin war er mit Gil-galad und Elendil einer der leitenden Heerführer des Bundes. Es hieß sogar, dass nur das Heer des Westens während der Belagerung Angbands mit dem Letzten Bund zu vergleichen sei, und immerhin verfolgten wir ja mit der Niederwerfung Saurons ein ähnliches Ziel wie die Heeren des Westens vor einem Zeitalter.

Das Ziel war es, Mordor einzunehmen und Barad-dûr zu belagern. Sauron sollte hervorgelockt und ihm der Herrscherring abgenommen werden. Damit wäre er eines erheblichen Teils seiner Macht beraubt und es wäre möglich, ihn zu vernichten. Es war riskant, natürlich, aber viel musste in diesem Krieg gewagt werden, um einen Sieg zu ermöglichen.

Noch im Jahre 3434 erreichten wir die hernach Dagorlad genannten Ebenen und Sümpfe und fochten unsere erste große Schlacht gegen Sauron. König Gil-galad hatte, wie es in seiner Natur lag, viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass Sauron von unserem Unterfangen erfuhr, sodass unser Erscheinen und unser darauf folgender Sieg noch eindrucksvoller auf ihn wirken sollten. Gil-galad trat äußerst siegessicher auf und war von einem unglaublichen Selbstbewusstsein erfüllt. Er war sich dessen absolut sicher, was er tat, immerhin war er die treibende Kraft hinter diesem Krieg.

Auf der Dagorlad erlitt Sauron eine herbe Niederlage, doch auch wir verloren unseren Verbündeten Malgalad, der während des Kampfes seitlich in die Sümpfe abgedrängt und mit vielen seiner Soldaten getötet wurde. Dennoch ließen wir uns nicht aufhalten und marschierten weiter, uns offen und stolz vor Sauron als Herren dieses Landes ausrufend. Noch in diesem Jahr eroberten wir das Morannon, Udûn und die Hochebene von Gorgoroth, womit es uns ermöglicht wurde, die Belagerung um Barad-dûr zu schließen. Sauron hatte unsere Stärke unterschätzt und so ergaben sich für uns keine größeren Schwierigkeiten bei diesem Unterfangen.

Unermüdlich belagerten wir die Festung des Schwarzen Feindes und ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Tag und Nacht arbeitete unser Kriegsgerät, noch verstärkt und unterstützt von den Maschinen der Zwerge. Unsere Soldaten kämpften tapfer.

Doch bedingt dadurch, dass der Bund aus vielen Völkern bestand, war es wohl absehbar gewesen, dass es immer wieder zu Streitigkeiten und Diskrepanzen innerhalb kam. Besonders Oropher schien es sich auf die Fahne geschrieben zu haben, Gil-galad das Leben schwer zu machen. Als sei dieser für Doriath verantwortlich zu machen … Oropher schien eine Leidenschaft dafür zu entwickeln, das halbe Heer mitten in der Nacht zu wecken, wenn er wie „zufällig" Gil-galad über den Weg lief und mit ihm ein Streitgespräch anfing. Es war natürlich eine Tragödie, als er bei einem der ersten Sturmangriffe auf Barad-dûr fiel, doch zumindest brachte es uns keine weiteren schlaflosen Nächte ein.

Sein Tod war ohnehin so eine Sache. Er hatte Gil-galad nie als Oberbefehlshaber anerkannt und Herrn Elrond erst recht nicht; er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Doriath. Anscheinend hatte es Oropher als unter seiner Würde betrachtet, den Befehlen von Noldor zu folgen. Thranduil ist zwar nicht weniger stur als sein Vater oder hasst uns minder, doch immerhin besaß er mehr Einsicht. Legolas war erfreulicher Weise von allen drei am kooperativsten und hatte zum Wohle aller positiven Einfluss auf Oropher nehmen können. Dass dieser an jenem Tag entgegen Gil-galads Befehlen dennoch angriff und damit in seinen Tod rannte, konnte er trotzdem nicht verhindern. König Gil-galad und Herr Elrond hatten noch versucht, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, doch da war Oropher bereits tot.

Danach wandte sich allmählich die Moral. Die Belagerung war uns noch sehr erfolgsversprechend vorgekommen, doch nun begann sie sich ins Unermessliche zu ziehen. Tag für Tag rangen wir um Barad-dûr, doch wir schienen kein Stück voranzukommen. Es erinnerte Herrn Elrond und mich ein wenig an Eregion. Die Belagerung ermüdete uns alle nach und nach. Allein Gil-galad stand unermüdlich jeden Morgen vor uns allen auf und legte die fröhlichste Mine auf, zu der er fähig war. Dann lief er herum und redete mit jedem, der die Zeit dazu hatte, und sprach ihm Mut zu. Besonders Herr Elrond neigt zur Schwarzseherei, weshalb er oft sein Wort an ihn richtete, um ihn wieder aufzubauen.

Es ist mir ein Rätsel, woher er die Kraft dazu nahm, und Herr Elrond behauptet immerhin immer wieder von Rethtulu und mir, unsere Hoffnungen seien unerschütterlich. Ich habe den König während dieser Zeit selten wirklich niedergeschlagen erlebt. Und zusätzlich dazu fand er auch noch die Kraft, die internen Konflikte zu schlichten; auch wenn Oropher tot war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass nun keiner mehr Gil-galad hinterfragte. Thranduil war ja nicht viel besser als sein Vater. Auch die Zwerge bewiesen immer wieder ihren sturen Kopf und stellten uns nicht immer bereitwillig ihre Hilfe und ihr Schmiedekönnen zur Verfügung. Doch Gil-galad begegnete all dem stets mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Der Krieg ging nun bereits über mehrere Jahre. Noch immer waren wir unermüdlich, manchmal fochten wir Schlachten über Tage und Nächte hinweg, bis Freund wie Feind vor Erschöpfung die Waffen fallen ließ. Doch nie gaben wir die Hoffnung auf. Immer wieder griffen wir zu den Waffen, immer wieder ließen wir unsere Herausforderung erklingen, Sauron solle herauskommen und sich uns stellen.

Doch allmählich schwanden auch unsere Kräfte. Jeder von uns trug immer wieder Wunden davon, mal mehr, mal minder schlimm. Herrn Elrond hatte einmal ein Ork den ganzen Rücken aufgeschlitzt, was ihn beinahe sein Leben gekostet hätte, und auch Gil-galad hätte beinahe einen Arm verloren, als während eines Gefechtes ein Ork durch seine Verteidigung brach.

Zusätzlich kam das Wetter hinzu, wenn man es denn noch Wetter nennen kann. Allzeit war der Himmel bedeckt, entweder von den Aschewolken des Orodruin oder von Saurons Stürmen. In vollen sechs Jahren hat keiner von uns auch nur ein einziges Mal die Sonne gesehen. Allmählich kam Misstrauen in unseren eigenen Reihen auf und es wurde für Gil-galad und Herrn Elrond immer schwerer, dagegen zu wirken.

Zwar schienen wir anfänglich in einen glorreichen Krieg gezogen zu sein, doch nun hatte sich alles zu einem elenden Alptraum gewendet. Tagtäglich gab es mehr Verwundete und Tote und noch immer konnten wir kaum einen Erfolg verzeichnen. Als 3440 Anárion fiel, war dies das Zeichen für Gil-galad, dass er handeln musste. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, es musste etwas geschehen, irgendetwas.

So bereitete er bis 3441 die große Offensive vor. Heftiger denn je führte er die Belagerung Barad-dûrs und brachte vehementer seine Forderungen vor, Sauron möge auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen. Sich an seinen Großvater erinnernd, brachte er zahlreiche Beleidigungen gegen Sauron vor. Dem konnte sich schließlich Sauron nicht mehr entziehen.

Am 4. _laire_ kam es zum letzten und entscheidenden Kampf. Sauron zog seine Heere auf der Gorgoroth zusammen, um uns im offenen Kampf zu begegnen. Auch er hegte die Absicht, an diesem Tag die endgültige Entscheidung in diesem Krieg zu treffen und uns hinwegzufegen. Doch auch wir trachteten nach dem Ende dieses verleideten Krieges und warfen alles in diese Waagschale, was uns noch an Reserven verblieben war.

Eine Stunde nach _tindóme_ nahmen die Heere der freien Völker und die des Feindes Aufstellung. Gil-galad stand in vorderster Front, unsere Banner wehten stolz über dem Heer. Dann begann der Sturm. Herr Elrond gab den Bogenschützen ihre Angriffsbefehle, während gleichzeitig Gil-galad die Schild- und Speerträger in den ersten Reihen Aufstellung nehmen ließ. Dann griffen die Orks an, doch unsere Reihen hielten.

Stundenlang wogte der Kampf um uns herum, es gab reichlich Messerarbeit für jeden einzelnen im Heer. Irgendwann hatten sich die Reihen aufgelöst und Einzelkämpfe waren entbrannt. Herr Elrond bemerkte nicht, wie er immer weiter von Gil-galad getrennt wurde, bis es zu spät war.

In dem Moment trat Sauron höchstselbst auf das Schlachtfeld und verheerte unsere Reihen. Niemand konnte ihm widerstehen, jeder fiel vor ihm. Und doch wagten es Elendil und Gil-galad, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Zuerst fiel Elendil. Sauron fegte ihn beiseite, als sei er so leicht wie eine Feder. Tödlich verwundet stürzte der König zu Boden, sein Schwert Narsil zerbrach unter ihm. Isildur, des Königs Sohn, eilte an seines Vaters Seite, doch es war bereits zu spät. Elendil war tot. Dann wandte sich Sauron Gil-galad zu, seinem Erzfeind. Herr Elrond sah all dies und geriet in Panik, denn er war zu weit weg, um an Gil-galads Seite zu springen. Wie wild geworden kämpfte er sich durch die Reihen der Feinde, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Er kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig.

Aeglos war für Sauron kein Hindernis. Tapfer hielt Gil-galad stand, auch nachdem schon längst all seine Verbündeten um ihn herum erschlagen waren. Doch dann splitterte Aeglos, Gil-galads so einmalige Waffe, die ihm über viele Jahre hinweg treue Dienste geleistet hatte und ihn nun im entscheidenden Moment verließ. Gil-galad war ohne jede Verteidigung und stand schutzlos vor Sauron. Er hatte dem Schwarzen Feind nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Sauron packte ihn am Hals und hob ihn hoch in die Luft, sodass jeder sein Ende sehen konnte. Dann verbrannte er ihn, warf seinen geschändeten Leib achtlos fort und wandte sich Isildur zu.

Sauron war abgelenkt, und das nutze Herr Elrond, um an Gil-galads Seite zu eilen. Doch selbst er konnte nichts mehr ausrichten. Zwar lebte der König noch, doch seine Wunden waren zu groß, als dass Herr Elrond ihn hätte retten können. Und doch lächelte er, als er ihn in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens sah.

„Erringe den Sieg, _sermo_ ", sagte er. „Sei stark und führe unser Volk in die Zukunft. Glaube an dich! So wie ich …"

In diesem Moment schnitt Isildur mit Narsils Heftstück Sauron den Ring vom Finger und warf ihn nieder. Gil-galad tat seinen letzten Atemzug und starb in der Gewissheit, dass er erreicht hatte, was er angestrebt hatte. Er lächelte im Augenblick des Todes.

So schied Gil-galad in Elronds Armen dahin, der letzte der Hohen Könige und in vielerlei Hinsicht ihr größter.


	15. Familienglück

Der Sieg war unser, doch zu welchem Preis? Der Jubel fiel nicht so groß aus, wie man vielleicht erwartet hätte. Herr Elrond, der nun, da der Hohe König Gil-galad sein Ende gefunden hatte, unser Anführer war, führte, obgleich all unsere Verbündeten zahlreiche Verluste erlitten hatten, ein noch immer starkes Heer heim. Zunächst machte er in Minas Anor halt, um die Vorräte aufzufrischen und die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Dann zog er von dort mit Schiffen nordwärts nach Lindon. Für ihn ging es noch nicht heim, denn erst musste Gil-galads Nachfolge geklärt werden, und das sollte sich schon bald als großes Problem erweisen.

Wie ich bereits erwähnte, hatte der kinderlose König Elrond schon vor einiger Zeit als seinen Erben ausgerufen und niemanden sonst dazu benannt. Elrond aber hatte sich geweigert, dieses Erbe anzunehmen, und sträubte sich auch jetzt noch dagegen. Es war eine Pflicht und Verantwortung, die zu groß war, als dass er bereit war, sie zu tragen. Trotz allem hatte ihn Gil-galad in seinem Testament vermerkt, hatte jedoch die Klausel hinzugefügt, Herr Elrond solle nur dann zum Hohen König proklamiert werden, wenn er es auch ausdrücklich wünsche. Da Elrond sich dem aber rigoros sperrte, musste nun entschieden werden, wer stattdessen Gil-galads Erbe erhalten sollte.

Da dies ein äußerst brisantes und heiß umstrittenes Thema war, zogen sich die Gespräche sehr in die Länge. Politische Rangeleien und Kämpfe um diese außerordentliche Machtposition waren an der Tagesordnung. In der Zwischenzeit regierte dennoch Elrond an des Königs statt. Diese Zeit dauerte über ein Jahr an und irgendwann zeichnete sich ab, dass man sich zu keinem neuen König einigen konnte, der nicht Elrond war. Schließlich lautete der Beschluss des Rates, sich keinen neuen König zu wählen. Es zeichnete sich schon damals ab, dass das beginnende Dritte Zeitalter das Zeitalter des Schwindens der Elben werden würde. Es war das Zeitalter der Menschen. Unsere Rolle in dieser Welt neigt sich dem Ende entgegen, wir sind nur noch antike Relikte, bald verloren in Ammenmärchen und Mythen der Menschen.

Gil-galads altes Reich zerfiel in verschiedene, sich autonom regierende Ländereien. Viele gingen auch mit Elrond nach Imladris, womit das Tal endgültig ein letztes Refugium der alten Welt wurde, ein Ort der Erinnerungen an das, was gewesen war und nie wiederkehren würde. Es war Elronds Pflicht, Valandil vom Tod seiner Brüder Elendur, Aratan und Cyrion zu berichten und es lag ihm schwer auf der Seele. Der Tod all dieser jungen Männer hatte ihn schwer getroffen, beinahe so sehr wie der Vardamirs; in gewisser Weise waren auch sie seine Neffen gewesen, er hatte viel von Vardamir in ihnen entdecken können.

Dann erreichte uns 3 D.Z. die Nachricht vom Verhängnis auf den Schwertelfeldern. Ohtur, Isildurs Knappe, brachte uns die schlimme Nachricht. Umso tragischer wurde sie, als er berichtete, dass der Ring verloren sei, vermutlich in den Anduin gefallen. Elrond hatte Isildur immer und immer wieder gesagt, er solle ihn vernichten, und er war nicht der einzige gewesen. Und jetzt das! Herr Elrond war außer sich vor Sorge um die Folgen dieser Ereignisse. Solange der Ring nicht vernichtet war, konnte Sauron wiederkehren, und jetzt konnte er genauso wie wir den Ring wiedererlangen.

Doch vorerst waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Elrond war also bemüht, wieder den Alltag in Imladris einkehren zu lassen, was natürlich Celebrían mit einschloss. Während er in Mordor gewesen war, hatte er ihr jede freie Minute gewidmet, die er besessen hatte, und ihr Briefe geschrieben. Ihre Antworten waren es gewesen, die ihm sehr durch diese Zeit geholfen hatten. Nun, da der Krieg vorüber und der Wachsame Frieden angebrochen war, gab es für ihn keinen Grund mehr, die Verlobung noch länger hinauszuschieben. So bald er all seine Angelegenheiten in Imladris geregelt hatte, reiste er nach Lórien und hielt vor Herrn Celeborn und Frau Galadriel um die Hand ihrer Tochter an.

Nach einer Zeit großer Entbehrungen war diese Vermählung ein großes Ereignis, denn damit verbanden sich die beiden mächtigsten Elbenreiche dieser Zeit. Dem entsprechend groß waren die Feierlichkeiten zur Verlobung und später im Jahre 109 zur Hochzeit. Elben von überall aus Mittelerde und Würdenträger von Rang und Namen waren geladen und selbst das eigentlich schon große Imladris schien auf einmal viel zu klein für all die Gäste. Herr Elrond benahm sich wieder einmal vor lauter Aufregung wie ein kleiner Junge.

Ganz gewiss und ohne Frage war dieser Tag einer der glücklichsten in Herrn Elronds doch nicht immer so schönen Leben. Es kam ihm sehr zugute, auch einmal etwas so ausgesprochen Schönes zu erleben. Außerdem war er schon viel zu lange Junggeselle und hatte so manche sonderbare Eigenheit entwickelt, da tat es ihm durchaus gut, nun endlich eine Frau, seine bessere Hälfte, an seiner Seite zu haben.34

Die Ehe des Herrn Elrond und seiner Dame ist eine ausgesprochen glückliche. Sie mokierte sich nur gelegentlich darüber, dass er immer so lange schläft (dass er bis zum späten Vormittag im Bett bleibt, ist keine Seltenheit), gewöhnte sich aber schließlich wie der Rest des Tales daran.

Die Herrin Celebrían ist eine äußerst entzückende Dame. Vom goldenen Haar der Vanyar wie ihre Mutter ist sie ebenso liebreizend wie diese und besitzt die Lieblichkeit und Wärme eines milden Frühlingstages. Sie ist von allen hier geliebt und jeder war froh, dass Herr Elrond sie zu seiner Frau erwählte. Umgekehrt liebt auch die Herrin Celebrían das Tal. Zwar liegt es fast ebenso abgeschieden wie Lórien, ihre Heimat, doch ist es nicht so entrückt und viel mehr verwurzelt in diesen Gefilden. Vor allem hatte sie Herrn Elronds Bibliothek beeindruckt, ein Ableger jener in Forlond. Mich erstaunt es immer wieder, wie gut die beiden vor allem in dieser Hinsicht zusammen passen. An manchen Tagen war Herr Elrond kaum noch von seinen zahllosen kleinen Schätzen aus Papier und Pergament in der Bibliothek loszueisen und Celebrían war eine nicht minder große Freundin des Lesens.

Mit anderen Worten: Sie fügte sich perfekt in Imladris ein.

Schon zwanzig Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit war Frau Celebrían das erste Mal schwanger. Elrond, wie es nun einmal seine Eigenart ist, begann, sie rundum zu behüten. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie am liebsten in Watte gepackt, damit ihr auch ja nicht einmal das geringste Lüftchen etwas zuleide tun konnte.35

Ein Jahr später, am 21. _quelle_ 130 D.Z., wurden ihnen ihre Zwillingssöhne geboren. Sie nannten sie Elladan und Elrohir.

An diesem Tag befand sich das Haus im bis dahin nie gekannten Ausnahmezustand. Alle rannten, angesteckt von Herrn Elronds eigener Panik, so wild wie kopflose Hühner durcheinander. Herr Elrond selbst war völlig verrückt geworden.36 Wahrscheinlich litt er mehr als seine Frau, die immerhin gerade Zwillinge zur Welt bringen musste. Rethtulu und ich hatten schon überlegt, ihn an einen Stuhl zu fesseln, wollten uns aber sein Toben darüber nicht antun. Herr Elrond kann lammfromm sein, aber im Rufmord hat er es zur Meisterschaft gebracht …

Ich glaube, am meisten hat es an Herrn Elronds Nerven gezerrt, dass er nicht zu seiner Frau durfte, um ihr beizustehen. Sobald er auch nur daran gedacht hatte, das Geburtszimmer zu betreten, hatten ihn die Hebammen davongescheucht. Er sei Heiler, hat er geschimpft, und sie fauchten ihn an, dass er keine Hebamme sei, und so eine Geburt sei Frauensache.

Als die Kinder am Nachmittag endlich da waren, waren alle schon allein deshalb glücklich, weil der ganze Zirkus ein Ende fand. Denn sofort hatte Herr Elrond Frieden gegeben.

Jetzt endlich durfte Elrond zu seiner Frau und seinen frisch geborenen Söhnen und floss über vor Vaterglück. Ich will nicht wissen, was Gil-galad zu dem Schauspiel gesagt hätte, vermute aber, dass er seine Sprüche, als sich Elrond gerade eben erst in Celebrían verliebt hatte, noch übertroffen hätte, obwohl ich das für beinahe unmöglich halte. Aber bei dem König wusste man ja nie …

Elladan und Elrohir haben sehr viel von ihrem Vater und seinem Bruder, als diese beiden noch jung waren, und so manches von dem, was sich Herr Elrond bis heute bewahrt hat. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen und es wohl nur eine Handvoll Personen auf der Welt gibt (unter anderem mich), die sie auseinander halten können, was sie sich gern zu Eigen machen. Wenn ich vor den beiden Jungspunden stehe, glaube ich mich noch so manches Mal an die jungen Herren erinnert und Wehmut über die alten Zeiten in Beleriand kommt in mir auf.

Zwar sind Elladan und Elrohir ebenso ungestüm wie Herr Elrond und Herr Elros (auch wenn das Elrond gar nicht gern hört), doch sind sie beide wesentlich affiner für Streiche und Scherze aller Art. Chaotenzwillinge trifft es sehr gut. Sobald sie alt genug zum Laufen waren, hatten sie kaum noch etwas anderes als Blödsinn im Kopf und nahmen nicht selten das ganze Haus auseinander. Eine beachtliche Leistung für so kleine Knirpse …

Es war übrigens oftmals Glorfindel, der für Elronds Kinder, eigene wie adoptierte, die Amme spielen durfte und sie wieder einsammeln musste, wenn sie ihm entflohen waren. Natürlich war der Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume nie wirklich sonderlich erfreut darüber, aber das ist ohnehin eine Geschichte für sich.

Elladan und Elrohir haben sich bis heute das Kind in sich bewahren können. Da ich durchaus davon ausgehen werde, dass sie Estel in Minas Tirith den einen oder anderen Besuch abstatten werden, wird es ihm sicher guttun, durch die Zwillinge auch einmal wieder an seine eigene Kindheit hier in Imladris erinnert zu werden.

Am 51. _tuile_ 241 D.Z. wurde Arwen Undómiel mit demselben Chaos geboren wie ihre Brüder. Sie wird der Abendstern unseres Volkes genannt, doch besonders war sie der zuckersüße Stern Elronds und Celebríans. Sie waren von Anfang an völlig vernarrt in das kleine Würmchen und Elrond war äußerst entzückt darüber, nun auch ein Töchterchen zu haben. Väter und Töchter, das ist ohnehin eine Sache für sich. Für diese Väter gibt es kaum etwas Schöneres auf der Welt als ihr Prinzesschen, und wenn der Vater Elrond und die Tochter Arwen heißen, dann natürlich erst recht.37

Und gerade deswegen hatte es die kleine Arwen faustdick hinter den Ohren. Waren Elladan und Elrohir schon schlimm genug, so übertraf sie ihre Brüder um Welten. Und zusammen … nun, ich frage mich, warum das Haus noch steht.

Ich will nicht sagen, dass Elronds und Celebríans Erziehung versagt hätte, immerhin wurde aus Arwen die Königin des Vereinten Königreiches von Gondor und Arnor. Aber so war sie nun einmal gewesen.

Arwen verstand es perfekt, ihr süßes, rundes Pausbackengesicht zu ihrem Vorteil einzusetzen. Außerdem konnte niemand das kleine Mädchen weinen sehen. Es reichte schon die Androhung von Tränen und sie bekam alles, was sie wollte. Zusätzlich konnte sie all das, was sie angestellt hatte, anderen perfekt in die Schuhe schieben, selbst ihren Brüdern, obwohl diese sie oftmals zu ihren Missetaten anstifteten. Armer Glorfindel, kann ich da nur sagen, denn er bekam oftmals den unrechtmäßigen Ärger von Elrond ab.

Dass Herr Glorfindel das Kindermädchen geben musste und nicht Rethtulu oder ich dafür abgestellt wurden, lag wohl daran, dass Herr Elrond befürchtete, dass wir peinliche Geschichten aus Elros' und seinen eigenen Kindertagen erzählt hätten. Vermutlich hat er Recht, wenn er befürchtet, dass das Elladan und Elrohir nur noch mehr auf dumme Gedanken gebracht hätte.

Bei allem Unsinn, den Arwen verbrach, entwickelte sie dennoch auch ein Gespür für die weiblichen Tugenden. Sie liebt schönen Schmuck und noch schönere Kleider (und Herr Elrond liebt es, seiner kleinen Prinzessin solche zu schenken) und hat eine äußerst geschickte Hand für Handarbeiten. Besonders ihre Stickereien sind sehr beindruckend.

Man kann also mit Fug und Recht sagen, dass trotz aller Scherereien, die wir mit den Kindern hatten, das Familienglück doch im Großen und Ganzen nahezu vollkommen war.

* * *

34Er behauptet, dass ich mir auch eine Frau anschaffen soll, wenn ich das schon so sehe. Aber ich habe meine Arbeit als sein Diener, das ist erfüllend genug, denn immerhin ist er ein nicht gerade anspruchsloser Dienstherr.

35Herr Elrond behauptet, ich würde mich über ihn lustig machen, aber dabei lege ich hier doch nur Fakten dar.

36Er hat mir soeben das Manuskript um die Ohren geschleudert und etwas von „Blasphemie" gezetert.

37Ich bin erstaunt, dass er hieran nichts auszusetzten hatte. Stattdessen wurde sein Blick ganz versonnen. Was meine Ansichten also nur untermalt …


	16. Die Jahre des Wachsamen Friedens

Nach dem Ende des Krieges des Letzten Bundes musste Herr Elrond nur noch selten die Rolle des Heerführers einnehmen, nur noch hin und wieder ritt er persönlich aus, um Orks zu stellen. Er hatte den Kampf noch nie gemocht, obwohl er stets notwendig für ihn war. So war er nun froh, das Schwert immer länger über den Kamin hängen zu können. Imladris wurde nun als das bekannt, was es auch heute noch ist: das Letzte Gastliche Haus östlich der Grenze zur Wildnis, ein alter Ort der Macht und Erinnerungen und doch vor allem der Heilung.

Viele, die mächtig sind unter den Eldar, zog es nach Imladris, um in Elronds Hausvolk aufgenommen zu werden. Es waren Elben darunter wie Gildor Inglorion aus dem Hause Finrod Felagund und sogar solch große Fürsten wie Glorfindel aus dem Hause der Goldenen Blume des alten Gondolin. Herr Elrond ist ein Fürst unter Fürsten. All die Jahre nutzte er Vilyas Macht, um Imladris zu einem noch wundervolleren Ort zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war, und um das Tal vor Saurons Einfluss zu bewahren. Schon allein, weil der Schwarze Feind Eregion nicht vergessen hatte, war er an Herrn Elronds Niederlage interessiert, doch vor allem, weil sein Widersacher nun zu so großer Macht gelangt war. Doch Elrond hatte sich bis zum Ende im vergangenen Jahr als stärker erwiesen.

Selbst mir erscheint dieser Gedanke noch immer sehr abstrakt: Ich rede noch immer von demselben kleinen Jungen, dem ich vor vielen Jahren in seinem Kinderzimmer im Haus auf dem Amon Ereb die Monster unter seinem Bett verjagte. Viele sagen vielleicht heute, dass es doch selbstverständlich sei, dass Herr Elrond der Fürst Imladris' ist. Ich kenne ihn noch als völlig andere Person und ich kenne ihn auch gut genug, um jene andere Person auch heute noch in ihm zu erkennen.

Imladris ist nicht nur ein Ort der Macht sondern auch einer des Wissens. Herr Elrond hatte, wie schon angedeutet, früh begonnen, seine Bibliothek auszubauen. Hier finden sich zahlreiche Abschriften jener teils höchst kostbaren Schriften in Forlond und ebenso auch manches Original, das Gil-galad seinem Herold überlassen hatte. Über die Jahre, die seitdem vergangen sind, sind natürlich zahlreiche weitere Schriften hinzugekommen.

Nebst der Bibliothek lassen sich hier ebenso zahlreiche Relikte vergangener Zeiten finden, die hier zur Erinnerung aufbewahrt werden. Bis zu seiner Neuschmiedung waren dies natürlich die Bruchstücke Narsils, ebenso finden sich hier die Bruchstücke Aeglos'. Darüber hinaus bewahrt Elrond zahlreiche Erbstücke des einstigen Númenors auf, die Elendil und seine Söhne retten konnten und ihm aushändigten. Und natürlich hatte er lange Zeit auf die Throninsignien Arnors Acht gegeben, bis er sie in Einlösung seines Versprechens Estel gegenüber diesem aushändigte. Dazu an entsprechender Stelle mehr.

Zwar wurden die vielen Jahre nach der Niederwerfung Saurons die Jahre des Wachsamen Friedens genannt, doch wirklich Frieden hatte es besonders hier, im wilden Norden, nie wirklich gegeben. Um das Jahr 1000 herum, in jenem Zeitraum, in dem uns sie Valar die Istari, Zauberer, gesandt hatten, fiel ein Schatten auf den Eryn Galen, der im Zuge dessen allmählich Düsterwald genannt wurde. Gute hundert Jahre später erkannten die Weisen, die Häupter der Eldar und die Istari, dass sich eine böse Macht in Dol Guldur, der Festung im Süden des Eryn Galen, verschanzt hatte. Doch noch wussten sie nicht, welche Macht dies sei und nahmen (natürlich fälschlicher Weise) an, es sei einer der Nazgûl.

Ungefähr um 1300 begann es, dass die Zahl der Untiere und Orks in den Gebirgen anstieg. Immer wieder kamen sie aus dem Gebirge und machten das Umland unsicher. Elrond begann, die Streifen, um das Tal zu verstärken und schickte immer wieder Jäger aus, um die Orks zur Strecke zu bringen. Manchmal ritt er selbst aus, doch diese Zeiten wurden immer rarer. In etwa in dieser Zeit war es auch, dass der Anführer der Nazgûl in den Norden nach Angmar ging und dort sein Hexenreich begründete, auch wenn lange nicht bekannt war, dass es sich bei dem Hexenmeister von Angmar um den Obersten der Nazgûl handelte.

Im Jahre 1409 griff Angmar die Dúnedain des Nordens an. Der Schlag kam rasch und fiel heftig und schon sehr bald war Rhudaur in Angmars Hand. Doch hier machten sich nun Gil-galads Gedanken zur Befestigung des Verborgenen Tals bezahlt. Mit der Unterstützung Círdans leisteten die Dúnedain im Westen Widerstand und Elrond erbat Unterstützung aus Lórien. Mit diesen zog er aus dem Osten kommend in den Kampf gegen den Hexenmeister, womit dieser zwischen zwei Fronten gefangen war. Auf diese Weise konnte Angmar ein erstes Mal zurückgeschlagen werden.

Doch er war nicht besiegt und bereitete einen weiteren Feldzug gegen das Nordkönigreich Arnor vor. 1974 hatte er erneut genügend Stärke gesammelt, um ein zweites Mal einzufallen. Er hatte Arthedain noch vor dem Ende des Winters einnehmen können. König Arvedui hielt lange stand, doch am Ende musste auch er fliehen und entkam in den Norden, auch wenn er dort große Not litt. Sein Sohn Aranarth fand ihn schließlich bei den Lossoth. Arvedui gab ihnen aus Dank für ihre Hilfe Barahirs Ring und stieg gegen ihren Rat auf das Schiff seines Sohnes. Dieses jedoch erreichte kaum die offene See, da geriet es in einen schweren Sturm und sank. Arvedui, der Letztkönig, fand hierin 1975 sein Ende, doch Barahirs Ring war durch seine Weitergabe an die Lossoth gerettet.

Der Hexenmeister aber wurde erneut mit Elronds Hilfe in der Schlacht bei Fornost besiegt. Unter Glorfindels Führung schickte er seine Soldaten aus, bei Carn Dûm stellten sie ihn zusammen mit den Reitern Gondors unter Earnurs Führung. Doch Earnur ging sein Pferd durch, als der Hexenmeister gegen ihn anritt. Glorfindel stellte und überwand ihn. Er floh und verschwand aus dem Norden, denn niemand sah in der nebligen Dämmerung, wohin er ritt. Earnur wollte ihm nachsetzten, doch Glorfindel hielt ihn zurück. „In weiter Ferne liegt noch sein Ende, und von keines Mannes Hand wird er fallen*", sagte der Fürst. Worte, die sich als nur allzu wahr erwiesen in jüngster Geschichte. Fürwahr, die Weiße Frau Éowyn von Rohan ist kein Mann.

Arveduis Ende war auch das Ende des Nordkönigreiches, doch noch hatte seine Linie in seinem Enkel Arahael bestand, welcher in Bruchtal aufgezogen wurde, wie es hernach Brauch wurde. Er wurde der Stammesfürst der Dúnedain.

Da das Nordkönigreich nun sein Ende gefunden hatte, wurden die Erbstücke Arnors nun Elrond in Gewahrsam gegeben. Es waren natürlich Narsil, das Zepter von Annúminas und Barahirs Ring.38

Dol Guldurs Macht ist in diesem Jahrtausend immer mehr angewachsen. Die Weisen befürchteten nun allmählich, Sauron höchstselbst könne wieder erstarkt sein, denn es erschien ihnen in Anbetracht der Entwicklungen in Dol Guldur immer unwahrscheinlicher, dass dort nur ein Nazgûl hausen könnte.

2460, vierhundert Jahre später, war der Wachsame Frieden endgültig vorüber, denn Sauron kehrte nun offen nach Dol Guldur zurück. In Reaktion darauf wurde nur drei Jahre später auf Anregung Galadriels der Weiße Rat begründet. Seine Mitglieder waren die Träger der drei Ringe, Elrond, Galadriel und nun, da Círdan seinen weitergegeben hatte, auch Mithrandir oder Gandalf, wie er hier im Norden genannt wird. Ebenso gehörte auch Saruman diesem Rat an, die anderen Herren und Frau Galadriel konnten ja nicht wissen, dass er sie betrügen würde.

Und ganz klammheimlich und verborgen vor allen wachsamen Augen auf beiden Seiten wurde im selben Jahr der Eine wiedergefunden. Es war einer der Starren, Déagol, der ihn beim Fischen aus dem Anduin zog und daraufhin von seinem Freund Sméagol erwürgt wurde. Sméagol behielt den Ring, nicht wissend, was er da in Händen hielt, und trug ihn schließlich tief unter die Erde an die Wurzeln des Nebelgebirges. Der Ring verlieh ihm ein unnatürlich langes Leben und ließ ihn gleichzeitig zu jener erbärmlichen Kreatur verkümmern, die heute landläufig als Gollum bekannt ist.

* * *

38Bei dem Thema Erbstücke kann vielleicht noch erwähnt werden, dass Herr Elrond Amrods und Amras' Schwerter, die er lange Zeit besessen hatte, an seine Söhne weitergegeben hatte, als diese alt genug waren, um die Bedeutung dieser Schwerter zu ermessen.

*Zitat aus dem Herrn der Ringe


	17. Schicksalsschläge

Celebrían hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, immer mal wieder ihre Eltern in Lórien zu besuchen. Das Leben im Norden war nicht immer das leichteste und die Winter konnten hier sehr streng sein. Hin und wieder vermisste sie die milden Wälder Lóriens und sehnte sich danach, diese wieder zu sehen. Des Öfteren begleitete auch Arwen sie auf diese Reise. Elladan und Elrohir hatten kein allzu großes Bedürfnis, ihre Großeltern in Lórien zu besuchen, und kamen daher nur selten auf diesen Reisen mit.

Es fiel Herrn Elrond immer schwer, für diese Zeit Abschied von seiner geliebten Frau zu nehmen. Aber natürlich gönnte er ihr ihre Besuche bei ihren Eltern, so lange sie auch dauern mochten. Niemand hatte ja ahnen können, dass ihr Besuch im Jahre 2509 so schrecklich enden würde.

Im Prinzip begann dieser Morgen wie jeder andere. Herr Elrond schlief bis weit in den Vormittag hinein, was seine Söhne dazu nutzten, wieder einmal das halbe Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen.39 Als Herr Elrond uns dann doch mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte, hatten wir alle unter seiner schlechten Laune zu leiden, die er zumeist an unschuldigen Elben ausließ, die zufälliger Weise seinen Weg kreuzten. Er hatte vor Augen, dass er wieder einmal für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ohne seine Celebrían auskommen musste, natürlich hatte er da schlechte Laune.

Auch, nachdem Celebrían schließlich aufgebrochen war, hielt sich diese Laune noch mehrere Tage und alle Hausbewohner sahen zu, dass sie Herrn Elrond in dieser Zeit aus dem Weg gingen. Erestor war da natürlich eine Ausnahme. Es war Elronds Eigenart, sich immer dann, wenn es ihm nicht allzu gut ging, in seiner Bibliothek zu verschanzen. Erestor war neben seiner Aufgabe als Ratsherr Elronds (er liebt Räte und er liebt es noch viel mehr, sich selbst reden zu hören) auch der Bibliothekar des Hauses und so passte es ihm natürlich gar nicht, dass er an solchen Tagen oft für Stunden keinen Zutritt zu seinem Heiligtum hatte. Die beiden stritten sich oft deswegen. Wobei das so gesehen eine gute Sache für den Rest des Tales war, da diese Streitgespräche Elrond von seiner miesen Laune ablenkten und sich all sein Ärger auf Erestor konzentrierte …

Einige Zeit noch nahm alles seinen gewohnten Lauf. Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem einer jener Elben, die Elrond seiner Gemahlin wie immer zur Eskorte mitgegeben hatte, zu uns zurückkehrte, am Ende seiner Kräfte und geschunden. Er berichtete uns Ungeheuerliches.

Celebrían hatte jenen Weg genommen, den sie immer auf dem Weg nach Lórien bereiste, doch bei der Überquerung des Gebirges lauerten ihr Orks auf. Sie hatten die Reisegesellschaft überraschen können und überfielen sie aus dem Hinterhalt. Wie es uns der Elb berichtete, war es ein rascher und blutiger Kampf und als die Orks erkannten, wer Celebrían war, nahmen sie sie gefangen. Der Elb war der einzige, der Tod oder Gefangenschaft entrinnen konnte.

Es ist natürlich leicht vorstellbar, welch tiefer Schock dies für Elrond und seine Kinder war. So völlig unvorhersehbar war das, was ihnen am wichtigsten war, aus ihrem Leben gerissen. Doch der Schockzustand dauerte nicht allzu lange an, und noch am selben Tag rief Elrond die Banner, um die Orks zur Strecke zu bringen, die Celebrían gefangen hielten. Dank des entkommenen Elben wusste er, mit was er es zu tun bekommen und wo er die Schänder seiner Celebrían finden würde, und dementsprechend fiel die Stärke seiner Streitmacht aus. Ja, es war eine Streitmacht von durchaus beachtlicher Stärkte, Herr Elrond wollte keinerlei Risiken eingehen, bei dieser Aufgabe zu scheitern.

Mit Hilfe des entkommenen Elben hatten wir schnell das Lager der Orks gefunden. Die Unholde schienen völlig ahnungslos, als würden sie nicht damit rechnen, dass Herr Elronds Gegenschlag schon so bald erfolgen würde. Wir schlugen aus dem Verborgenen zu und warnten die Orks in keinster Weise von unserer Anwesenheit.

Natürlich habe ich schon oftmals gesehen, wie sich Elrond Vilyas Macht seinem Willen Untertan macht und jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert es mich ungemein. Er hat mir schon einige Male versucht zu erklären, wie er das anstellt, aber für jemanden, der noch nie einen Ring der Macht trug, ist es wahrscheinlich nie zu begreifen, wie diese Macht zu nutzen ist. Nun Vilya in Verbindung mit Elronds Zorn im Kampf zu erleben, war jedoch selbst für mich schon … nun, unheimlich. Ringe der Macht werden nicht umsonst so genannt, ihre durchaus auch zerstörerische Kraft ist nicht zu unterschätzen, obgleich viele von ihnen nicht vordergründig für diese Zwecke geschaffen worden waren. Und an jenem Tag war Elrond willens, alles aus seinem Weg zu Celebrían zu räumen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Auf diese Weise waren die Orks sehr bald erschlagen und wir fanden die Herrin Celebrían. Doch wie wir sie fanden … Ich finde selbst heute noch keine Worte für diese schreckliche Untat und ich will nicht wissen, wie es Herrn Elrond ergehen musste, als er sah, was man seiner Frau angetan hatte. Die Orks hatten sie auf's Schrecklichste geschändet.

Im ersten Moment, als wir so unverhofft in dem Gefängnis erschienen, wich die Herrin selbst vor Elrond zurück und wollte sich von keinem von uns anfassen lassen. Wahrscheinlich war dies für Herrn Elrond und seine Söhne noch schmerzvoller, als zu erkennen, was man Celebrían angetan hatte. Bei den Heilern, die uns begleitet hatten, war zumindest eine Frau, nach der Herr Elrond nun schickte und von der sich die Herrin Celebrían schließlich versorgen und wegbringen ließ.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis die Herrin ihr Trauma zumindest ansatzweise überwunden hatte. Ihre körperlichen Wunden waren schnell geheilt, doch ihre seelischen Wunden saßen tief. Als wir wieder in Imladris waren, ließ sie immerhin wieder die Zuwendung ihres Gemahls und ihrer Söhne zu, was ein deutlicher Schritt zur Besserung hin war. Herrn Elrond zumindest gab es wieder Hoffnung, dass er ihr helfen konnte. Es wäre doch äußerst verwunderlich, wenn ausgerechnet er, der größte Heiler dieser Zeit, es nicht vermochte! Zumindest redete er es sich ein, obwohl es immerhin so abwegig gar nicht war.

Mittlerweile waren auch Celeborn und Galadriel benachrichtigt worden und aufgrund dieser besonderen Notlage verließen sie Lórien und reisten für einige Zeit nach Imladris, um bei ihrer Tochter sein zu können.

Elrond tat sein Bestes, um seiner Gemahlin zu helfen. Auch wenn ihre körperlichen Leiden schon bald geheilt waren, so war doch offensichtlich, dass sie noch immer unter den seelischen Folgen ihrer Gefangenschaft litt. Elrond tat alles nur Erdenkliche und verrichtete wahrlich meisterliche Arbeit, doch schien nichts seiner geliebten Celebrían zu helfen. Sie siechte immer mehr dahin und litt von Tag zu Tag. Elrond wurde immer verzweifelter, denn irgendwann fiel selbst ihm nichts mehr ein, was er noch tun konnte.

Elladan und Elrohir hatten mittlerweile Rache geschworen für das, was ihrer Mutter angetan worden war, und sie schlossen sich den Dúnedain im Kampf gegen die Orks an. Wo sie nur konnten, griffen sie zu den Schwertern und machten Jagd auf die Bestien, auch wenn sie damit ihrem Vater noch einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten sollten. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass sie über Nacht verschwanden und Herr Elrond am nächsten Tag nur eine kurze Nachricht vorfand, dass sie wieder einmal zur Orkjagd aufgebrochen waren.

Es ist ein Jammer, dass Herr Elrond immer bei jenen, die er am meisten liebt, versagen muss. Schon seinen Bruder hatte er nicht vor dem Tod bewahren können und auch Celebrían vermochte er keine Linderung von ihrem Leiden zu bringen. Als er sich nach gut einem Jahr unerbittlichen Kampfes um seine Gemahlin seine Niederlage eingestehen musste, war er am Boden zerstört. Celebrían litt ja nicht körperlich sondern seelisch und das ist für eine vom Volk der Eldar ein noch grausameres Los als der Tod. Dieser Schmerz währt ewig und geht weit über das Irdische hinaus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Sterblicher jemals begreifen kann, was die Herrin in dieser Zeit erleiden musste.

Für Elrond war diese Niederlage noch umso schlimmer, da es sich immerhin um seine Gemahlin handelte. Er hätte ihr helfen können müssen, er, der Wissen wie kein zweiter auf der Welt über die Heilkunde besaß! Sich nun eingestehen zu müssen, dass er Celebrían nicht helfen konnte, hieß, dass es für sie keine Heilung geben konnte.

Ich hatte Elrond schon lange nicht mehr weinend erlebt. Hier war der Moment. Er war völlig am Ende, er hatte all seine Kraft und Zeit in die Fürsorge um Celebrían gesteckt, um genau dies nicht zuzulassen, und nun hatte er doch versagt.

Auch Celebrían ging es sehr zu Herzen, dass ihr Gemahl wegen ihr so litt, doch sie konnte es nun einmal nicht ändern. Für sich sah sie den einzigen Ausweg im Westen. In Mittelerde würde sie niemals Linderung von ihrem Leiden erfahren können, doch vielleicht war es ihr in Aman möglich. Selbst, wenn es bedeutete, auf lange und unbestimmte Zeit von Elrond und ihren Kindern getrennt sein zu müssen. Herr Elrond erkannte, dass dies wahrscheinlich wirklich die einzige Option war, die ihnen geblieben war. Zum Wohle Celebríans ging er schließlich mit ihr zu den Grauen Anfurten. Ihr Abschied war tränenreich und schwer, denn sie wussten nicht, wann und ob sie sich jemals wieder sehen würden.

Ich hoffe für Celebrían, dass sie im heiligen Land der Valar tatsächlich die Heilung gefunden hat, die sie sich erhofft hatte.

* * *

39Sie sind nie wirklich erwachsen geworden oder jedenfalls machte es sehr oft den Anschein, dass sie Kinder im Körper von Erwachsenen waren.


	18. Estel

Das Dritte Zeitalter neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu und Dinge bahnten sich an, die das Ende all jener Kriege und Schlachten der vergangenen Jahrtausende einleiten sollten. Vielleicht war ja Smaugs Auftauchen 2770 und die Vernichtung des Zwergenkönigreiches vom Erebor der Beginn all dessen. Darüber hinaus zog Mithrandir 2850 zum Dol Guldur, woraufhin er Sauron begegnete, der jedoch noch zu schwach war, um ihm zu begegnen, und daraufhin floh. Im Folgejahr drängte Mithrandir vor dem Weißen Rat zum Vorgehen gegen Dol Guldur und Sauron, doch Saruman wiegelte ihn ab.

2931 wurde Arathorn und Gilraen von den Dúnedain ihr Sohn Aragorn geboren, doch nur zwei Jahre später fand Arathorn den Tod, woraufhin sein noch viel zu junger Sohn nun der Erbe Isildurs war. Daraufhin ging Gilraen mit ihrem kleinen Sohn nach Imladris und bat Herrn Elrond, diesen nach altem Brauch in seinem Haus großzuziehen. Elrond nahm sie mit offenen Armen auf und wurde für Aragorn wie ein Vater; er gewann den Jungen sogar schon sehr bald selbst so lieb, als sei er sein eigener Sohn. Elladan und Elrohir, die bereits Arathorn und seinen Vater Arador und viele der Stammesfürsten vor ihnen gut gekannt hatten, schlossen Aragorn ebenso sehr bald in ihr Herz und freuten sich über ihren kleinen Bruder, denn das war er für sie und ist es bis heute geblieben.

Doch auf Elronds Geheiß wurde Aragorns Abstammung geheim gehalten und man nannte ihn Estel. Herr Elrond wusste, dass der Feind noch immer nach den Erben Isildurs suchen ließ. Daher wuchs Estel selbst mehr als zwanzig Jahre unwissend über seine Herkunft behütet in Imladris auf und wusste nichts von seiner höchst bedeutenden Abstammung.

Zusammen mit Elladan und Elrohir ging er sehr oft stiften und nicht wenige fühlten sich dann an Arwens Kindertage erinnert. Wieder einmal durfte Fürst Glorfindel das Kindermädchen spielen. Dabei brachten es die drei Jungen (anders kann man Elladan und Elrohir oft einfach nicht bezeichnen40) zur Meisterschaft, ihrem Aufpasser zu entwischen, woraufhin Glorfindel sich stets fürchterlichen Ärger mit Herrn Elrond einhandelte. Im Ergebnis dessen verhing Herr Elrond dann sehr gern seine äußerst gehässige und schadenfrohe Lieblingsstrafe41 gegen Glorfindel und ließ ihn im Winter Schnee schippen und das Haus schneefrei halten, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Glorfindel bedingt durch dessen Erlebnisse auf der Helcaraxe Winter und Schnee hasste.

2941 kam Thorin Eichenschilds Reisegesellschaft auf ihrem Weg zum Erebor nach Imladris, was insbesondere Estel sehr freute, denn in Bilbo fand er einen idealen Spielgefährten. Der arme Hobbit musste wohl so einiges mitmachen, während die Zwerge bei uns verweilten, aber er zeigte einen guten Willen. Estel behielt die Geschichten, die Bilbo ihm erzählte, noch lange in Erinnerung.

Für Herrn Elrond war der Besuch der Zwerge eher mit Überraschungen verbunden. Er hätte immerhin niemals in seinem Leben damit gerechnet, Glamdring, das Schwert seines Vorfahren Turgon von Gondolin, zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Gandalf bot ihm an, es zu behalten, nachdem Elrond das Schwert identifiziert hatte, doch dieser lehnte ab. Er brauche nicht noch mehr Krempel in seinem Haus, sagte er.

Für die Geschichte dieser Welt war dieser Besuch der Zwerge in Imladris in der Hinsicht von größter Bedeutung, da Elrond Thorin und seinen Gefährten den Weg wies, auf dem Bilbo wie durch Zufall den Einen Ring finden sollte. Nicht einmal Herr Elrond hätte dies voraussehen können.

Ich wage zu behaupten, dass diese Zeit seiner Kindheit und Jugend sehr prägend für Estel war, und ebenso prägte sie bei jedem hier im Haus das Bild Estels. Mir fällt es schwer, ihn König Elessar zu nennen, denn sofort muss ich wieder an den kleinen Jungen denken, der so fürchterlich gern bei Elrond war, wenn dieser seine Arbeit verrichtete, und von diesem Buntstifte in die Hand gedrückt bekam, um sich nicht zu langweilen. Die Kunstwerke jener Tage existieren natürlich noch, Herr Elrond hat sie alle sorgsam in seinem Schlafzimmer aufgehängt.42

Als Aragorn zwanzig Jahre alt war, hielt es Elrond für angebracht, dass er nun von seiner Abstammung erfuhr. Er nannte ihn Aragorn, den Erben Isildurs, und händigte ihm Barahirs Ring und die Bruchstücke Narsils aus. Als Estel dies erfuhr, war er frohen Mutes, und am nächsten Tag wanderte er ein wenig durch die Wälder um Imladris. Dort traf er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Arwen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wer sie war, denn sie war selbst erst kurz zuvor von einem langen Besuch bei ihren Großeltern wiedergekehrt. Sie nannte ihm ihre Abkunft und er schwieg beschämt. Dennoch hatte er sich augenblicklich in sie verliebt.

Wenige Tage später erfuhr Gilraen, warum ihr Sohn neuerdings so wortkarg war. Sie betonte, welch besonderer Schatz Arwen für ihren Vater war und dass Herr Elrond diesen Schatz nicht so einfach hergeben würde. Denn so war es auch. Elrond erfuhr auf seinen ganz eigenen Wegen von den Gefühlen, die Estel bewegten, und natürlich missfiel es ihm, so sehr er Estel auch als Sohn liebte. Er rief Estel zu sich und sagte ihm offen, dass er Arwen nicht hergeben werde, nicht einmal an Estel, sie stünde zu hoch über ihm. Estel erriet dennoch, was Elronds insgeheime Sorgen waren. Der Herr wusste, dass seine Jahre in Mittelerde gezählt waren, und dass dann seine Kinder ihre Wahl treffen mussten, welches Schicksal sie ihres nennen wollten. Die Erinnerungen an Elros waren noch immer zu lebendig, als dass Elrond sich der Konsequenzen dieser Wahl stellen wollte, und er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie anders als seine ausfiel. Natürlich wusste er, dass er seinen Kindern nicht vorschreiben konnte, welche Wahl sie zu treffen hatten, doch er hoffte, auf diese Weise alles zu seinem Wohlgefallen geschehen zu lassen.* In manchen Situationen kann man eben schlicht und ergreifend nicht rational denken.43

Natürlich44 kam alles gänzlich anders, als es Elrond sich erwünscht hatte, was ihm tatsächlich einige graue Haare bescherte. Aber vielleicht hätte er es wissen müssen, dass Kinder sehr gern das tun, was Eltern ihnen verbieten, besonders, wenn es ihnen so sehr widersprach wie Estel, dass Elrond ihm die Hand seiner Tochter vorenthielt.

Als Elrond erfuhr, dass sich Estel und Arwen heimlich und gegen seinen Willen in Lórien verlobt hatten, war es ihm schwer ums Herz. Immerhin sah er ein, dass er gegen die Entscheidung seiner Tochter nicht vorgehen konnte. So sehr es ihm auch Seelenschmerz bereitete, so wollte er ihr doch niemals ihren freien Willen nehmen.

Also rief er erneut Estel zu sich und sprach offen heraus. Die Verlobung der beiden warf einen dunklen Schatten zwischen Elrond und seinen Ziehsohn und gleichzeitig konnte Elrond doch nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert war. Er musste damit leben. Doch wollte er seine Tochter, sein Ein und Alles, keinem geringen Menschen geben. Allein der König von Gondor und Arnor sollte ein Anrecht auf sie haben. Vielleicht verlangte damit Elrond nicht gerade einen Silmaril aus Morgoths Krone, doch war diese Aufgabe fast ebenso unlösbar. Estel wusste dies, und doch erkannte er, dass Herr Elronds Bedingungen nicht unbegründet waren. Mit dieser Entscheidung seiner Tochter konnte der kommende Krieg nur schmerzvoll für ihn enden: Entweder versagten sie gegen Sauron, womit alles verloren wäre, oder er würde seine Tochter verlieren, ein kaum weniger schmerzvoller Verlust für Herrn Elrond.

Aragorn nahm die Bedingungen an und sie trennten sich im guten Willen. Erneut zog er auf Wanderschaft, und auf einer seiner Wanderungen sollte er in einem kleinen Gasthaus in Bree auf vier Hobbits treffen, die den Einen bei sich trugen. Der Ringkrieg hatte begonnen.

* * *

40Laut Herrn Elrond ist das natürlich eine Lüge.

41Noch eine Lüge …

42Ihm ist das sehr peinlich, dass ich das hier erwähnt habe, und ich soll es wieder streichen. Ich finde diese Begebenheit sehr niedlich, also bleibt sie freilich bestehen.

43Er ist auch heute noch der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass seine Überlegungen zu dieser Angelegenheit nicht ohne recht sind. Wenn er meint …

44Herr Elrond geht mit dem „natürlich" absolut nicht konform, aber langsam sollte er seine eigenen Ansichten in dieser Sache nun doch etwas rationaler betrachten können.

*Dieser Stelle muss ich mittlerweile eine Korrektur hinzufügen: Die Wahl, zu welchem Schicksal sie zugehörig sein wollten, wurde von den Valar allein an Earendil, Elwing, Elrond und Elros gegeben, und deren Entscheidung war endgültig und galt auch für ihre Nachkommen. Weder Valandil, noch Elladan, Elrohir oder Arwen hatten also eine Wahl. Arwen starb unsterblich und das Schicksal von Elldan und Elrohir ist ungewiss. Es gibt im Herrn der Ringe allerdings eine Aussage, die dem widerspricht. Allerdings gibt es im gesamten Legendarium ohnehin einige Widersprüche. Es macht jedoch mehr Sinn, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Wahl niemand anderen als Earendil, Elwing, Elrond und Elros gegeben wurde. In meinem Headcanon gehe ich dennoch davon aus, dass Elrond seine Kinder bis zur Dagor Dagorath nicht wieder sieht. Weil Dramalama ...


	19. Vom Ringkrieg und dem Weg zum Letzten Ha

**Vom Ringkrieg und dem Weg zum Letzten Hafen**

2941 tagte der Weiße Rat ein erneutes Mal und nun drängte Saruman zum Vorgehen gegen Dol Guldur; vermutlich wollte er insgeheim die Suche des Feindes am Anduin verhindern. Mithrandir zog daraufhin gegen den Feind aus. Doch Sauron war darauf vorbereitet und gab Dol Guldur auf, woraufhin er nach Mordor ging und es zu befestigen begann. 2951 gab er sich dort offen zu erkennen und begann mit dem Wiederaufbau Barad-dûrs. Zwei Jahre später tagte der Weiße Rat ein letztes Mal, man sprach von den Ringen. Doch Saruman, der als Ringkundiger bekannt war, stellte es als sicher dar, dass der Eine den Anduin hinab ins Meer gespült worden war. Zunächst wurde ihm geglaubt, denn er hatte noch keinerlei Anlass für Misstrauen gegeben. Noch war Saruman kein Verräter, wurde es dem Weißen Rat jedoch um 3000 herum, als er den Palantír vom Orthanc benutzte.

Mittlerweile zeichnete sich ab, dass die Wolken sich zusammenzogen und finstere Tage anbrachen. Elrond erkannte, dass es auf das Ende zuging, wie auch immer es aussehen mochte. Da war es ihm lieber, dass er seine Familie um sich wusste. 3009 rief er Arwen aus Lórien zu sich, denn er hielt es für sie für sicherer, wenn sie an seiner Seite und unter dem Schutze Vilyas in Imladris verweilte.

Und schließlich brachen die großen Jahre von 3018 und 3019 an. Der Ring trat hervor und wurde zu uns nach Imladris gebracht. Herr Elrond wusste von Gandalfs Plänen bezüglich des Ringes und der Jagd nach Gollum und er hatte Vorbereitungen getroffen. Er hatte Nachricht in alle Winkel Mittelerdes gesandt und zu einem Rat einberufen, und nun kamen Elben, Menschen und Zwerge aus aller Herren Länder nach Imladris.

Nachdem Frodo unter Herrn Elronds Obhut von seiner von einer Morgulklinge verursachten Wunde genesen war, berief Herr Elrond jenen nach ihm benannten Rat ein. Ich will nicht näher darauf eingehen45, wenn an anderer Stelle wurde über den Rat und seine Beschlüsse schon zur Genüge berichtet. Erestors Mitschriften sind immerhin qualitativ wesentlich hochwertiger, als wenn sie es gewesen wären, hätte Herr Elrond sie geführt. Wie er immer unter Gil-galad gelitten hatte, als er die Mitschriften tätigen musste und nicht selbst mitreden durfte …

Herr Elronds Überlegungen, auf diese Fahrt solch große Fürsten wie Glorfindel mitzuschicken, entbehren nicht jeder Logik, ganz und gar nicht!46 Doch Mithrandir sprach sich dagegen aus. Damals verstand keiner von uns, warum er so sehr auf Samweis, Meriadoc und Peregrin als Begleiter des Ringträgers Frodo bestand. Herr Elrond gab dem nach, auch wenn er damit gegen sein Herz entschied. Am Ende erwies sich dies natürlich als äußerst klug, doch keiner der Weisen hätte diese Entwicklung voraussagen können. Vielleicht hatte Mithrandir ja zumindest etwas geahnt, er, der jener Periannath so kundig ist.

Herr Elrond gab den neun Gefährten jede Unterstützung, die er ihnen bieten konnte, doch als sie Imladris verließen, lag ihr Schicksal – und damit unser aller Schicksal – allein in ihren Händen.

Es ist ein erhabenes Gefühl, dass jener Junge, den ich in Ossiriand aufwachsen sah, nun an solch großen Taten beteiligt war.

Der Ringkrieg hatte begonnen und nahm nun seinen Lauf. Paradoxer Weise nahmen schließlich die üblichen Übergriffe der Orks aus den Bergen gegen Imladris sogar ab. Ich vermute, dass es mit den Gefährten zusammenhängt, als sie Moria durchquerten und dort für einige Unruhe sorgten. Die so aufgeschreckten Orks wurden anscheinend später von Sauron für seinen Krieg im Norden eingespannt, in dem er gegen Galadriel in Lórien, Thranduil im Eryn Galen und gegen Brand von Thal und Dáin Eisenfuß vom Erebor zog. Imladris' Zeit schien in den Plänen des Feindes noch nicht gekommen zu sein, und sollte es demnach auch niemals werden.

Es waren kalte und trübe Tage in Imladris. Während Elladan und Elrohir mehr denn je mit den Dúnedain ausritten und schließlich mit der grauen Schar gen Süden zogen und Arwen aus der Ferne über Estel wachte, wurde Herr Elrond sehr schweigsam und trübsinnig. Er sah das nahende Ende, und wie hätte es jemals gut für ihn ausgehen können? So oder so, er würde seine Tochter verlieren, wie er auch seinen Bruder verloren hatte: über alle Zeiten und Welten hinaus bis zum letzten Gericht. Mittlerweile war es ihm zusätzlich zu dieser Last zur Gewissheit geworden, dass auch seine Söhne nicht seine Wahl treffen würden. Er hatte schon vorher viel mit ihnen darüber geredet und ihnen eingeschärft, dass sie sich absprechen sollten, damit sie nicht dasselbe Leid wie ihr Vater erfahren mussten. Darüber hinaus riet er ihnen jedoch nie zu der einen oder anderen Wahl, obwohl er oft versucht war, es zu tun. Ja, er geriet sehr in Versuchung in Angesicht des unwiderruflichen Verlusts seiner Familie und seiner stillen Verzweiflung darüber. Doch er tat es nie und bereut es nicht.

Elrond ist jemand, der seine Versprechen immer hält, egal, wie viel es ihn kostet. Er hatte Estel gesagt, dass kein geringerer Mensch als der König von Gondor und Arnor seine Tochter zur Frau bekommen sollte, und Estel hatte das scheinbar Unmögliche getan. Die Geschichte von Beren und Lúthien hatte sich wiederholt. Recht bald nach Jahresbeginn am 15. _tuile_ verließ Elrond mit Arwen und einer Eskorte (unter anderem mit Rethtulu und mir) Imladris. Natürlich fiel es ihm so unendlich schwer, was er tun musste, doch gleichzeitig konnte er sich doch auch für seine Tochter freuen, dass sie ihr Glück an der Seite eines so vortrefflichen Mannes wie Estel, nun König Elessar, finden konnte.

Am 46. _tuile_ * trafen wir in Minas Tirith ein und einen Tag später wurden Estel und Arwen miteinander vermählt. Am Abend desselben Tages musste ich gute Arbeit als Seelsorger verrichten; Elronds innere Zerrissenheit über diese Hochzeit ist sehr groß. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er in Aman Linderung erfahren wird.

Damit nähert sich diese Geschichte ihrem Ende. Mittlerweile sind seit der Hochzeit Estels und Arwens anderthalb Jahre vergangen. Überall in Imladris stehen gepackten Kisten und Koffer. Unser Aufbruch in den Westen ist nicht mehr fern; ich kann verstehen, warum der Herrin Galadriel dieser Weg gestattet wird, doch bin ich erstaunt, dass es auch Rethtulu und mir, auch heute noch treuen Anhängern der Feanorer, gestattet wird. Nun denn, wie dem auch sei. Besonders spannend wird es werden, Elronds auch so geliebte Bibliothek zu verschiffen. Natürlich kann er doch nicht auf sie verzichten! Momentan sind all seine Schreiber im Akkord damit beschäftigt, Kopien der Werke anzufertigen, die hier bleiben sollen, und das, was schon fertig ist, wird bereits zu Círdan geschickt. Wahrscheinlich wird er noch ein eigenes Schiff nur für die Bücher bauen müssen. Aber so ist Herr Elrond nun einmal.

Momentan arbeitet er mit Mithrandirs und Bilbo Beutlins Hilfe an einer Abhandlung über Periannath. Auch wenn Bilbo meist mit rauchender Pfeife schnarchend daneben sitzt und lieber schläft … Periannath haben ganz unerwartet das Schicksal aller bestimmt und in Elrond eine tiefe Faszination für dieses kleinwüchsige Volk ausgelöst, dem bisher so gut wie nie Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Es ist da natürlich nur Recht, wenn er ihnen ihren Platz in der Geschichte zuweist.47

Elladan und Elrohir wollen hier verweilen, mittlerweile haben sie sich endgültig für ein sterbliches Leben entschieden, so sehr es Elrond auch schmerzt. Die Trauer über diese herben Verluste wird ihn vermutlich noch lange nicht verlassen, dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut. Zumindest wird sie in Aman leichter zu ertragen sein, das weiß ich.

Und dort wird ihn gewiss auch Celebrían erwarten, seine geliebte Celebrían.48

* * *

45Außer, dass er eindrucksvoll der Welt bewies, dass er sich viel zu gern selbst reden hört.

46Ursprünglich hatte er sogar überlegt, statt Legolas Rethtulu mitzuschicken. Allerdings sprach dieser einmal in seinem Leben offen zu unserem Herrn und sagte gerade heraus, dass er das nicht machen könne, da Imladris dann vollends in Chaos versinken würde. Da ist durchaus etwas Wahres dran, will ich meinen … Am Ende ging doch Legolas mit, auch wenn wir einige Drohbriefe Thranduils erhielten, als der König davon erfuhr; ihm ist sein Sohn immerhin nahezu so heilig wie es Arwen für Herrn Elrond ist …

47Bilbo hatte gelacht, als Herr Elrond ihm diesen Satz vorgelesen hat. Zumindest ich werde niemals aus den Periannath schlau. So lange es Herr Elrond tut, ist es allerdings genug.

48Und ich hoffe, dass er niemals all meine nach seiner Korrektur hinzugefügten Kommentare und Fußnoten entdeckt, denn dann bin ich meine Arbeit los. Oder zumindest wird mein Ruf unwiederbringlich und vollkommen zerstört sein.

*Die Daten des Aufbruches von Bruchtal und der Ankunft in Minas Tirith müssten in etwa stimmen, plus minus wenige Tage. Die Daten in den Anhängen sind in der Auenland Zeitrechnung angegeben. Wenn man weiß, auf welchen Tag in der A.Z. _yestare_ , der elbische Neujahrstag, fällt, kann man das Treffen zwischen Celeborn und Thranduil (das war an _yestare_ ) als Referenzpunkt nehmen und braucht von dort aus nur noch die Tage bis zu den entsprechenden Daten herunterzählen. Allerdings habe ich mir dieses Mal nicht die Mühe gemacht, auch wie für Elronds Tagebücher (die vielleicht irgendwann eine Überarbeitung erfahren und wieder gepostet werden) die Schaltjahre mit einzubeziehen, daher könnte es sich um wenige Tage, maximal vielleicht zwei oder drei, verschieben.


	20. Vom Herrn von Imladris an den König und

**Vom Herrn von Imladris an den König und die Königin des Vereinten Königreiches von Gondor und Arnor**

Dieser Brief lag dem persönlichen Exemplar des Königspaares bei, das Elrond von Bruchtal ihnen schickte:

Imladris, 52. _laire_ 3021 D.Z.

Meine lieben Kleinen,

da ist Ceomon nun auf die irrwitzige Idee gekommen, diese Biographie über mich verfassen zu müssen. Ich habe lange auf ihn eingeredet, dass er es nicht tun soll, aber ihr wisst ja, wie er ist … Stur wie ein Feanorer! Und von mir behauptet er immer, dass Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros auf mich abgefärbt haben. Dabei sollte er sich erst einmal selbst an die eigene Nase fassen.

Außerdem habe ich ihm wohl tausend Mal gesagt, dass er dich, Estel, nicht so nennen soll, das gehört sich nun nicht mehr. Na gut, zugegebener Maßen habe ich mich auch nie für einen deiner anderen Namen erwärmen können, das weißt du. „Estel" ist für mich zu sehr mit dir verbunden. Du wirst immer mein kleiner Junge bleiben!

Das seid ihr natürlich beide für mich: Für immer und ewig werdet ihr meine süßen Kleinen bleiben. Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon so furchtbar schrecklich. Ceomon sagt immer, dass sich das, sobald wir nur erst Valinor erreicht haben, zumindest erträglicher gestaltet wird, und er muss es ja immerhin wissen. Aber so wirklich kann ich zumindest noch nicht daran glauben. Ihr wisst, was ich durchmache. Doch denkt ja nicht, dass ich euch irgendwelche Vorwürfe deswegen mache! Ganz und gar nicht! Ihr sollt miteinander glücklich werden und nichts anderes auf der Welt wünsche ich euch mehr. Ich habe euch alles gelehrt, was ihr wissen müsst, ihr werdet alle Hürden, die noch vor euch liegen mögen, meistern. Glaubt an euch!

Nehmt ja nicht alles für bare Münze, was Ceomon hier schreibt! Ich musste ihn bei jedem zweiten Satz korrigieren und ihm immer wieder auf die Finger klopfen. Du warst niemals so schlimm, wie er behauptet, mein Prinzesschen! Elladan und Elrohir … Nun, bei denen mag das durchaus zutreffen, was Ceomon schreibt. Aber nicht bei dir, Arwen! Nie und nimmer!

Nun sitze ich hier vor diesem Buch, auf dem mein Name steht. Ceomon ist ein furchtbarer Elb! Wisst ihr, was es für ein Gefühl ist, wenn man die eigene Biographie in Händen hält? Ein höchst befremdliches! Ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben. Vielleicht werdet ihr eines Tages ja auch dieses Gefühl kennen lernen.

Meine Abreise ist nicht mehr fern. Zugegebener Maßen bin ich sehr aufgeregt, denn ich weiß nicht, was mich erwarten wird, obwohl ich Ceomon und Rethtulu schon so oft danach gefragt habe. Dennoch konnten mir ihre Worte nie ein gutes Bild von Valinor vermitteln, obwohl sie sich wirklich Mühe gaben. Valinor muss so anders sein als Mittelerde. Wünscht mir Glück, dass ich Celebrían gesund antreffen werde. Es ist meine größte Angst, dass dies nicht der Fall ist …

Ich wünsche euch alles nur erdenkliche Gute auf dieser Welt! Ich werde in Gedanken immer bei euch bleiben.

In Liebe

Euer Vater


End file.
